Hanshibou
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: Resident Evil et The GazettE, Reituki. Les zombies ont envahis Raccoon City... En plein quand le groupe The GazettE y faisait justement un show...
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Hanshibou → Prologue

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, apocalypse, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Un petit prologue pour cette nouvelle fiction! En espérant vous donnez le goût de lire la suite. Petite note, c'est rare, mais cette fois je commence avec un Ruki's POV. Et ce sera Ruki qui vous narrera la majorité de la suite, pour une fois (il va voler la vedette à Rei x.x)

**Début du chapitre**

Il nous arrive souvent de dire que la mort est dans longtemps. Que la vie est encore longue, si longue qu'on n'en verra peut-être jamais le bout. Aussi reporte-t-on des choses qui nous seraient facile de faire aujourd'hui. Une composition, un peu de ménage, arrêter de fumer. Tout semble si facile de remettre à demain.

Mais lorsque la mort frappe, on regrette d'avoir repousser le moment où l'on aurait dû dire merci, ou je t'aime. Des mots simples pourtant, qui n'ont jamais tué personnes. Mais que bien souvent, nous omettons de dire par lâcheté, ou par peur.

C'est vrai, la mort ne frappe pas souvent. Et bien souvent, elle ne frappe que les autres. Alors on tait les mots véritables que nous voudrions dire. On quitte un être cher sur une dispute, gardant une image de lui en colère, ou déçu. On aura toujours le temps de s'excuser plus tard, de lui dire à quel point on l'aime, à quel point on regrette. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de plus tard? Si, par hasard, par un simple accident d'auto ou un revers du destin, on se rendait compte qu'on n'aurait plus le temps de lui dire ce que l'on pense réellement?

Vous allez peut-être me trouver con mais… Et si, aujourd'hui, on vivait la dernière journée de notre vie? Si le revers du destin s'appliquait à nous et que nous nous endormions le soir venu, pour ne plus jamais nous réveiller? Qu'est-ce qu'on regretterait? Plusieurs choses.

Malheureusement, on ne se pose que rarement ces questions, et une fois qu'on a réfléchis un peu, on passe à autre chose, sans rien changer de nos comportements. L'être humain est fait ainsi. Lâche, égoïste, et peureux. Et ni moi, ni vous ne faisons exception à cette règle.

Mais d'un autre côté, si tout le monde disait toujours ce qu'il pense réellement, le mot regret n'existerait pas. Entre les mots régressions et regrimper, il y aurait un espace vide, là où se trouvait les mots regret et ses dérivés. Et peut-être que le mot utopie aurait une définition différente, moins ''utopique'' et plus accessible.

Mais revenons sur terre, ou plutôt… en enfer. Car même si j'ai regardé la mort dans les yeux, je reste toujours un égoïste, lâche et peureux, et je ne suis pas prêt à rayer le mot regret de mon vocabulaire…

**Fin du chapitre**

C'est fou quand même… En écrivant ce premier petit chapitre, j'ai pensé «Et si mes lecteurs lisaient ce chapitre et puis mourraient dans la même journée, sans avoir eu le temps de dire je t'aime à leurs familles? Et si je mourrais moi-même ce soir, avant même de pouvoir finir mes fics? » Faut pas que je philosophise, ça me fait tout le temps peur… Surtout que ma plus grande peur est de laisser un travail inachevé derrière moi x.x Mais je ne me mettrai pas à écrire des fics en une seule journée juste pour être sûr que je puisse les finir… Non, je me mettrai pas au OS. *sigh* Prions pour que je ne meurs pas pendant la nuit…


	2. Première angoisse

**Titre:**Hanshibou → Première angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horrir...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Et voilà le second chapitre, disons l'introduction, ou le second prologue. Il fallait bien que j'explique un peu ce qu'allait faire les gazetto à Raccoon City… Bon, petite explication, aussi. Je sais que la ville, dans les film, est en Pennsylvanie et contient environ 1 millions d'habitants. Je me base sur la ville du jeu, situé dans le Middle West et ne comptant que 100 000 habitants (pour la seule et unique raison que j'ai joué aux jeux sans écouter les films ^^') Et d'ailleurs, je ne parlerai pas trop de Resident Evil, tout comme je ne ferai pratiquement pas intervenir les personnages. Ce qui importe, c'est The GazettE 3 Et la quantité de zombie qu'ils vont devoir affronter ;)

**Début du chapitre**

Vers où est-ce qu'on se dirigeait... Plus les heures passaient, et plus j'avais l'impression qu'on s'enfonçait dans un trou plus que perdu, isolé de tout. C'est pas des blagues, on pouvait même pas se rendre dans cette foutu ville en avion, ou par tout autre moyen plus rapide que cette automobile même pas foutu de rouler assez vite. Ouais, j'en avais marre. 3h qu'on roulait dans cette voiture sans croiser la moindre petite ville, bourgade, ou ce genre de truc. Ce n'était que forêt à perte de vue depuis un bout de temps, donc je pouvais même pas perdre mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre tellement ça me déprimait.

On était partie très tôt ce matin, après s'être couché très tard après notre show hier soir. On avait quitté Détroit pour se diriger vers Raccoon City, une petite ville de près de 100 000 habitants. Je vois même pas pourquoi on s'arrêtait dans cette ville où on ne devait pas être très connu, et où on ne réussirait sans doute pas à faire salle pleine une seule fois. Enfin, maintenant, on était en chemin même si ça ne me faisait absolument pas plaisir, et je m'emmerdais royalement dans cet auto avec absolument aucun divertissement.

Kai discutait à voix basse, en avant, avec notre manager. Il n'élevait sans doute pas la voix pour ne pas réveiller Uruha et Reita qui dormait à poing fermé, prenant toute la place sur les banquettes. Aoi, coincé à côté d'Uruha, ne semblait pas s'emmerder le moins du monde ni être dérangé. Il jouait doucement dans les cheveux de son collègue guitariste en regardant par la fenêtre, simplement distrait. Moi, j'étais coincé sous un Reita même pas soucieux de s'endormir de l'autre côté. Mais non, il fallait qu'il pose sa grosse tête sur mon épaule, m'empêchant de bouger de peur de le réveiller. Quoique si jamais on arrive pas dans les 5 prochaines minutes, j'allais réveiller ce gros bêta et lui dire ma façon de penser!

5 min...

4 min...

3 min...

Et puis merde, j'en ai marre! Je repoussai assez fortement le bassiste pour me dégager un peu. Comme de fait, il se réveilla. Les yeux bouffis de sommeil et l'air perdu, il se releva enfin et regarda autour de lui, un peu déboussolé.

-On est arrivé?

-Oui, lui répondis Kai. Regardez les gars, c'est Raccoon City!

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à s'exciter parce qu'on était arrivé dans ce trou perdu. Mais j'avoue que j'étais content de sortir enfin de cette épaisse forêt. Je fus un peu déprimé de voir que tout autour de la ville, il y avait des montagnes ou de la forêt. J'avais l'impression d'être étouffé dans lieu clos dont il serait difficile de sortir. Cette ville ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Plus vite on aura fini ce show et quitter la ville, et plus vite je me sentirai mieux.

Notre voiture roula tranquillement vers le centre-ville, et on fut directement déposé à la porte de la salle de spectacle. Toutes nos affaires allaient être déposé à l'hôtel, mais on devait d'abord faire les tests de son et quelques pratiques avant de se reposer. Le show n'aurait lieu que demain soir, mais on avait décidé de séparer en deux les tests de sons, pour nous laisser un peu plus de temps demain pour faire du tourisme. Du tourisme dans cette ville, tu parles... Je vais probablement m'enfermer dans ma chambre d'hôtel et pas bouger de là. À moins qu'ils ne décident de me sortir dans un des bars de la ville. Alors là, peut-être que je sortirai. Peut-être.

-Bon, aller les gars, on se grouille. Avec un peu de chance, on finira tout ça assez tôt pour profiter de la piscine de l'hôtel!

-Qu'importe la piscine. L'important, c'est le bar.

-Uruha, espèce d'alcoolique! Tu peux pas t'arrêter pour une soirée?

-Ouais, t'as tellement bu hier que j'ai encore du te porter jusqu'à la voiture.

-Encore heureux que tu es pas été malade...

-Vos gueules! Je bois si je veux, quand je veux!

Uruha fut le premier à entrer dans la salle de spectacle, sa guitare sur le dos. Reita le suivit en riant, puis on entra tous. Je fus agréablement surpris de voir la richesse du hall. Au moins, la ville avait assez de goût pour faire quelque chose de beau pour leur salle de spectacle. Par contre, niveau grandeur... Ah, je m'ennuie déjà du Tokyo Dome... Enfin, il fallait que je me motive un peu. Même si j'étais pas content d'être ici, même si j'avais l'impression d'être de retour à nos débuts et que ça me déprimait profondément, je devais donner le meilleur de moi-même demain soir, pour montrer à tous les fans à quel point notre groupe est excellent, à quel point on les aime et on aime ce qu'on fait. Je pourrais prévoir un peu de fanservice avec Reita histoire de me remotiver un peu... Sachant qu'en plus, il n'y aurait pas de caméra demain, je pourrais sans doute m'amuser un peu sans crainte que ça se retrouve sur youtube. Faudra que j'en parle avec le bandé du nez ce soir.

Les quatre autres étaient déjà en train de brancher leurs instruments sur la scène. Je pris quelques temps pour parler avec le manager et les techniciens du sons, de l'éclairage et de la scène pour bien leur dire ce que je voulais, ce que je ne voulais pas, etc etc. Je suis assez difficile et perfectionniste quand il s'agit du boulot, et je peux paraître tyrannique parfois, mais bon, je fais ça pour donner le meilleur possible au public. Je finis par prendre mon micro et m'installer sur le devant de la scène.

Ah, ce sentiment étrange et inexplicable, de sentir à la fois la présence et l'absence des fans alors que tu te trouves sur une scène d'une salle complètement vide. J'oubliai rapidement ma frustration d'être ici pour explorer la scène, imaginant déjà le show qu'on allait faire demain. C'est sur, on allait littéralement faire brûler les planches et faire vibrer Raccoon City demain soir.

-C'est bon les gars, on commence.

-Yep!

Je n'aime pas vraiment faire les tests de son. On commence une chanson, et chacun notre tour on la coupe à un moment ou à un autre pour demander à ce que le son soit modifier un peu. Monter le volume de la basse, diminue celui de la batterie. Non, trop bas. Ajuster le son des guitares. Baisser l'écho du micro... Sans oublier l'éclairage. Non, baisser le spot en avant, je vois rien. Augmenter l'intensité des rouges sur les côtés. Vous pouvez tasser celles-là un peu plus vers la droite? Et c'est la même chose à chaque chanson... C'est peut-être parce que je me donne un peu trop à fond, mais je finis toujours complètement épuisé de ce genre de séance.

Après je ne sais plus combien d'heure à arrangé le show pour demain, je finis par m'écraser sur une chaise dans les coulisses, les yeux fermés. J'allais sans doute bien dormir, ce soir. Je pourrais presque m'endormir maintenant, même. Quelque chose de froid sur ma joue me fit ouvrir les yeux. Reita avait deux bouteilles d'eau à la main. Il m'en tendit une, petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

-Kai est déjà parti avec le manager vers la piscine.

-Hmm.

-Uruha se change pour aller au bar. Aoi va le rejoindre pour éviter qu'il fasse encore n'importe quoi.

-Hmm.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi?

-Je vais dormir, sans doute.

-Nul.

-Eh, j'ai pas dormi tout le long du voyage comme toi, hein. Je dois récupérer pour demain.

-C'est ça. Tu préfèrerais pas faire quelque chose?

-Quoi faire dans ce trou perdu?

-Arrête de dire que c'est un trou! Il y a quand même 100 000 habitants ici.

-Ouais, autrement dire un trou. Qui est-ce qui a décidé de venir dans cette ville, déjà?

-Je sais pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait été financé pour venir dans cette ville. D'ailleurs, le show de demain est sponsorisé par...

-Ouais, je savais qu'il était sponsorisé par la grosse compagnie du coin, mais quoi, c'est tout? Ils ont dû payer cher pour nous faire faire un détour dans ce trou.

-Ouais, paraît que la somme est pas mal. C'est une compagnie pharmaceutique un peu étrange, mais paraît qu'ils ont des recettes de plusieurs milliards.

-Sympa... pour une compagnie pharmaceutique, hein...

-Oh, aller, déprime pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser demain, comme tout le temps.

-Oui, en parlant de demain... Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un peu de fanservice ensemble...

-Ça te remotiverait?

-Ouais.

-Tant que tu me gifles pas trop fort alors.

-T'avais même pas eu mal, cette fois-là!

Il éclata de rire, alors que je détournai la tête. Je me sentais à chaque fois un peu mal quand il s'amusait à ramener cet ''incident'' sur le tapis, souvent pour me faire passer pour un être horrible et lui pour un homme battu. Je finis par lui expliquer que je comptais faire un truc peut-être un peu plus pervers. J'avais déjà léché la guitare d'Uruha, , je pourrais très bien mordiller la basse de Reita ou un truc du genre. Il alors un petit rapprochement sensuel pour donner l'espoir aux fans qu'on allait s'embrasser. Le nombre des possibles étaient plutôt grand.

Enfin, on finit par ce faire pousser hors des coulisses parce que la salle allait fermé pour la soirée. C'est en riant et en planifiant notre show de demain que Rei et moi nous dirigeâmes à pied vers l'hôtel. Elle était assez loin, un peu en dehors de la ville. Il fallait s'enfoncer dans la forêt, un peu plus loin qu'un espèce de manoir. Il y avait d'autres hôtels en ville, bien sûr, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on était dans lui qui était le plus loin et le plus isolé? Qu'importe, le chemin jusque là fut un autre agréable moment en compagnie de mon bassiste préféré. Comme il était assez tard, on se sépara pour rejoindre nos chambre distinctives.

**Fin du chapitre**

Bien! Maintenant on va pouvoir faire venir les zombies dans le prochain chapitre 3


	3. Deuxième angoisse

**Titre:**Hanshibou → Deuxième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Dans ce chapitre, je vous avertis tout de suite… Il n'y a pas un seul gazetto. Que des zombies. Et un pauvre couple d'amoureux. Mais certains détails de ce chapitre sont essentiels pour la suite. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Mais cette fic va être longue, je vous avertis. Je me base sur un roman que j'avais commencé, hein. J'avais la moitié d'écrites et 99 pages de microsoft word, interligne simple et aucun espace ou presque. Alors que ma fic la plus longue pour l'instant ne fais que 57 pages words.

**Début du chapitre**

J'étais véritablement heureux aujourd'hui. Heureux, mais nerveux. Me promenant main dans la main avec ma petite amie, nous marchions tranquillement le long de la rivière qui traverse la forêt. Le silence n'était pas lourd, seulement relaxant, tranquille et chaleureux. On profitait au maximum de ce petit moment d'intimité, loin de la ville, loin des autres. Même les oiseaux faisaient silence, ce qui était étrange en ce début d'été. Mais je n'allais certes pas m'en formaliser, ni m'en inquiéter. J'avais déjà assez de sujet inquiétant dans ma tête pour rajouter des détails inutiles.

Dont un des détails importants, c'était mon futur déménagement. Et oui, à 22 ans, c'est en plein l'âge de quitter la maison familiale pour se trouver un appartement. Dans une ville où il y aura plus de jobs, plus d'actions que dans le trou perdu de Raccoon City. J'avais justement réussi à me dénicher un appartement pas très cher à Détroit. J'allais emménager la semaine prochaine.

En plus, j'ai réussi à convaincre ma petite amie de me suivre à Détroit. Enfin, elle n'avait pas été trop dure à convaincre, mais c'est ses parents surtout qui m'avaient donné du fil à retordre. Son père était du genre sur-protecteur. Mais je pouvais le comprendre. Elle était sa seule fille et elle était probablement la fille la plus belle à des milles à la rondes, donc plusieurs gars avec des idées moins noble que les miennes ont du venir le voir auparavant pour lui demander de leur confier sa fille.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui me rendait heureux et nerveux à la fois aujourd'hui, c'était la bague que je tenais dans ma poche. Une bague magnifique avec le diamant le plus gros que je pouvais me permettre d'acheter sans me ruiner. Elle n'était pas faite sur mesure, puisque après tout, je ne suis qu'un étudiant sans grand budget. Toutefois elle était belle et je l'imaginais très bien à la main de ma copine. J'espérais bien qu'elle l'aime bien, qu'elle la trouve à son goût. Et qu'elle soit fière de la montrer à tout le monde en disant qu'elle était de moi.

Cependant, je n'osais pas trop lui en faire part. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas? Et si elle me rejetait? Et qu'allait en penser son père? Je ne voulais pas gâcher l'ambiance de ce moment si précieux, silencieux, main dans la main, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Le paysage était magnifique. La rivière était magnifique. La fille à mes côtés était magnifique. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me refuse pour je ne sais qu'elles raisons... Je voulais seulement qu'elle dise oui. Cette femme, c'était celle que je voulais pour passer ma vie, alors... Aller, un peu de courage!

Je m'arrêtai, et elle s'arrêta aussi. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux verts plus jolis encore que la rivière, et avec son sourire qui ferait fondre un glacier. Elle ne parlait pas, me laissant le loisir de commencer. Avait-elle deviné ce que je m'apprêtais à faire? Après tout, c'est une femme, elle doit avoir un espèce d'instinct de femme qui la prévois de ce genre de chose. Son sourire était encourageant, toutefois. Peut-être avait-elle déjà accepté avant même que je ne commence?

-Je…

Je ne trouvais pas les mots… Mais parfois, les gestes sont plus forts que les paroles. Aussi, je m'agenouillai dans l'herbe fraîche, et sortit la bague de ma poche, bien protéger dans son étui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle sursaute, qu'elle saute de joie, qu'elle crie de plaisir… Ou, au contraire, qu'elle n'ait aucune réaction, ou simplement un petit sourire triste, m'annonçant qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de ses jours avec moi. Dans ma tête, je m'étais imaginé toutes les réactions possibles qu'elle pouvait avoir, autant les meilleurs que les pires. Mais je ne me serais pas attendu à ça.

Elle prit un air apeuré, voir même paniqué. Je sentais qu'un cri voulait sortir de sa gorge mais aucun son ne sortit. Ma demande en mariage lui faisait cet effet-là? Je ne croyais pas être si effrayant… Devais-je le prendre mal? J'imagine que oui… C'est tout de même vexant.

C'est alors que je remarquai que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regardait. Elle regardait derrière moi. Ma copine leva une main tremblante pour me pointer quelque chose derrière. Je me retournai lentement pour voir trois individus s'approchant de nous. Deux hommes et une femme, a la démarche bizarre, un peu dandinant. Ils tenaient leur tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si elle leur était trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la tenir droite. Leurs mains étaient tendues devant eux, comme s'ils voulaient nous attraper, et ils nous fixaient de leurs yeux morts, de leurs orbites vides. Leurs vêtements étaient sales, déchirés. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus on pouvait voir de nombreuses blessures et morsures sur leur corps. Mais ce n'était pas de belles plaies en voies de guérison. Plutôt des plaies infectées, en voie de putréfaction.

Au début, je croyais que tout ça n'était qu'une bête plaisanterie. Que l'un des trois allait relever la tête et se mettre à rire en pointant nos têtes effrayées par leurs costumes et leurs maquillages dignes des meilleures films d'Hollywood. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus je sentais aussi l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Une odeur atroce. L'odeur de corps en décomposition. Le mot tarda à arriver dans ma tête, pourtant je ne pouvais pas le rejeter. Tout comme la peur qui maintenant broyait mes tripes. Des morts-vivants. Je devais me résoudre à croire à leur existence, puisque j'en avais maintenant devant moi. Et ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement sympathiques.

La fille derrière moi tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. C'était un cauchemar non? Un horrible cauchemar même. J'allais me réveiller dans quelques instants, heureux de me retrouver tranquille dans mon lit, sans craindre le moindre de danger… Les monstres étaient maintenant très proches. Je pris la main de ma bien-aimée, puis je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Histoire de lui faire oublier qu'il y avait des monstres qui s'approchaient de nous pour dieu sait ce qu'ils nous voulaient.

-Écoute-moi, la seule solution, c'est fuir. Alors on va courir, d'accord? Le plus vite que tu peux. Ensuite, nous allons retourner à la ville, prendre mon auto et filer vers Détroit. On sera en sécurité, et on finira notre vie ensemble. Je t'aime, alors on court, d'accord?

Je fus heureux de la voir secouer la tête. Je lui pris la main, et nous commençâmes à courir en direction de la ville. Je ne cessais de me répéter que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais c'était quand même vraiment trop réaliste comme rêve. Tant qu'à être un rêve, autant que j'en sois le héros. Et si je la sauvais et que c'était véritablement la réalité… se serait encore mieux! Ma bien-aimée ne pourrait que m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, fière d'avoir épousé un homme aussi viril et puissant que moi.

Mais mon rêve idéaliste dans lequel j'étais le grand héros… mourut dans l'œuf quand ma bien-aimée tomba sur le sol après s'être pris les pieds dans une racine. J'allais l'aider à se relever, quand le premier mort-vivant se jeta sur le sol pour l'attraper par les pieds. D'un geste maladroit, mais toutefois rapide et précis, le zombie mordit ma bien-aimée à un mollet, avant de tirer pour en recueillir la chair. Le cri était horrible, à vous glacer le sang. Bien après qu'elle se soit tue, j'entendais encore son cri résonner dans ma tête.

Et maintenant, elle ne faisait que geindre, me broyant les poignets en me priant de la sortir de là. Pendant que le zombie continuait à la dévorer, et que les deux autres se penchaient déjà pour en faire de même. Je m'étais figé. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve stupide et affreux. Mais même en rêve, je ne veux pas mourir.

-Lâche-moi!

Je lui donnai une gifle qui la secoua, et elle lâcha mes poignets. D'un bond, je me relevai, et je me mis à courir en direction de la ville. De l'aide, il fallait que je trouve de l'aide… Heureusement, la fille allait les ralentir. Ils allaient en avoir pour quelques temps à la déguster… Pendant ce temps-là, moi j'en profiterai pour mettre un maximum de distance entre ces créatures démoniaques et moi. Elle se sera sacrifiée pour moi. Je ne dois pas mourir, pour elle. Elle devait être heureuse de se sacrifiez pour que je vive, oui. Elle ne m'en voudra pas de l'avoir abandonné.

En courant, je trébuchai à deux reprises. Mais chaque fois, je me relevai. Je crois qu'une fois j'ai échappé mon cellulaire… Je n'allais certainement pas m'arrêter pour aller le rechercher! Mais je commençais à être soulagé. Elle s'était remise à crier sa douleur, à appelez à l'aide et à maudire mon nom, mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaines. Ou de plus en plus faible… Ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Mais au moins, tant qu'elle criait, je savais qu'elle se faisait tranquillement manger par les monstres, donc qu'ils étaient encore là-bas avec elle. Tant mieux, je pouvais encore m'enfuir.

Un autre cri, en face de moi, me fit m'arrêter. Un cri de douleur, suivit d'un autre, d'une voix différente. Et d'un autre. Puis des cris de détresses, d'appel à l'aide, de peur. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point la différence est grande entre un cri de douleur et un cri de peur. Maintenant je le savais, mais ce n'était pas les émotions transmises par les cris qui me donnaient la chair de poule. C'était les lamentations, les lamentations des morts-vivants. Un espèce de gémissement continu, comme s'ils appelaient à l'aide eux aussi. Mais leurs lamentations ressemblaient plus à un supplice. J'ai faim… À manger… Je m'imaginais ces phrases dans leurs gémissements horribles. Toute la ville allait leur servir de garde manger. Tout comme la fille dans le bois. Tout comme moi. L'évidence me frappa avec violence.

Le premier réflexe qui me vint, fut de m'agenouiller et de joindre mes mains en prière.

-Notre père qui est aux cieux, que votre nom… Putain, Dieu, j'ai jamais cru en toi, mais si tu existes, je t'en pris, fais quelque chose pour le pauvre pêcheur que je suis… Je ne veux pas mourir… Je suis trop jeune pour ça. Je ne veux pas finir comme nourriture à des cannibales qui sont même pas vivants…

Comme en réponse à ma prière, j'entendis une voix derrière moi. La voix douce et suave de ma bien-aimée, quoique un peu rauque, et défaite. Je me retournai lentement. Je faillis ne pas la reconnaître. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et partout sur sa peau blême je pouvais voir des traces de morsure, des traces de pourrissages et même de décomposition. Elle avançait péniblement vers moi de la même démarche des zombies. Mais elle tenait sa tête droite, et ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi soyeux que ce matin, quand nous avons débuté notre promenade, bien que un peu poussiéreux et emmêlés. Ses yeux bleus étaient doux, malgré le regard de reproche qu'elle me jeta en me voyant à genou. Puis elle s'agenouilla à son tour devant moi, et ses yeux se remplirent de larme. Elle tendit sa main à moitié décomposée dans ma direction, comme une demande. Son visage avait encore été épargné par la zombification, mais je voyais la décomposition faire son chemin dans son cou, jusqu'à ses joues.

Elle était encore belle. Pour l'instant.

-Rejoins-moi…

- Je ne veux pas mourir…

-Rejoins-moi, amour, et nous serons réunis pour l'éternité…

Je fermai les yeux. Je serrai fort dans ma main cette alliance que j'aurai tant voulu lui passer au doigt. Mais nous allions avoir ce soir une alliance plus solide, pour l'éternité. Unis à jamais, à la vie, à la mort. C'était ce que je voulais, non? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais craindre quoique se soit. Après tout, j'avais décidé de passer ma vie avec elle. Alors la vie sans elle serait... Non, vaut mieux rester avec elle.

Un cri de douleur et de tristesse s'éleva jusqu'au ciel, telle une prière à Dieu pour lui demander de faire cesser le mal le plus rapidement possible. Je pris quelques temps avant de comprendre que ce cri venait de moi. Mais une fois la première douleur passée, une fois l'immense déchirure qui vient de la première morsure, la douleur se calme. Elle devient sourde, et profonde. Mais la fièvre embarque, nous empêchant de comprendre que dans peu de temps, on va mourir, ou ne pas mourir. Je regardai le ciel, qui devenait de plus en plus flous au fur et à mesure que mes paupières se fermaient. Je ne voulais même pas lutter. J'étais uni dans la mort avec ma bien-aimée, unis pour l'éternité.

Je pouvais bien endurer toute les souffrances du monde pour ça. Pour lui prouver mon amour jusqu'à la fin, je serrai au plus fort la bague dans ma main. Après tout, il y avait encore la possibilité que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve…

**Fin du chapitre**

Non non, je suis pas sadique 3 Je fais apparaître de nouveau perso et ils meurent dans le même chapitre. Ah, c'est si chou 3 Bon, promis, prochain chapitre, je fais revenir les gazettos (obligé, hein . Puisque c'est pas une fiction, c'est une fanfiction x.x) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette écart. Sinon pas grave, je modifie un peu les info du type et je mets le nom de Kai XD Mais nah, je vais sans doute le tuer plus tard. Et puis, je vois pas Kai préparer une demande en mariage pour une fille… Il est trop innocent pour ça. Le pauvre.


	4. Troisième angoisse

**Titre:**Hanshibou → Troisième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Bon, aller. On commence les déboires de Ruki^^ Donc, j'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser comme narrateur, et ça parait je crois, hein… enfin. J'ai hâte qu'il retrouve Rei et qu'on commence à s'amuser vraiment^^

**Début du chapitre**

Un cri résonna, déchirant le silence de la nuit. Je me relevai d'un bond, tremblant et en sueur. Je ne pouvais véritablement dire si le cri que j'avais entendu venait de mon cauchemar ou s'il avait véritablement eu lieu, et c'était ce qui m'avait réveillé. J'étais encore un peu perdu entre rêve et réalité, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau remplis des brumes du sommeil. Je tournai la tête vers notre manager, seul personne avec qui j'acceptais de partager ma chambre, pour voir si quelque chose l'avait réveillé, lui aussi. Il dormait tranquillement. Poussant un soupir, j'allais me recoucher quand j'entendis de nouveau un cri à glacer le sang. Cette fois, j'étais certain de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Il était bien trop fort et effrayant pour que je l'aie rêvé.

Je me dépêchai de courir à la fenêtre, ignorant la tuile froide sous mes pieds nus. Le cri venait bien de l'extérieur, non? Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il venait de l'intérieur de l'hôtel... J'ouvris en grand la fenêtre et me mis à observer la cours. Je ne mis pas grand temps avant de découvrir un des gardiens du portail, qui reculait devant 4 individus. Il pointait une arme devant lui, comme s'il voulait leur faire peur ou les menacer de tirer. Vu la façon dont il reculait, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de marcher. Et les quatre autres personnes continuaient d'avancer, apparemment insensible à l'arme pointé sur eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?

Je frissonnai. De peur ou de froid? L'air de la nuit était frisquet et s'engouffrait dans la chambre, mais les quatre individus ne m'inspirait pas grande confiance non plus. Ils semblaient… bizarres. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que j'étais très loin et que je ne pouvais pas bien voir à cause de la distance et de l'obscurité, mais leur démarche me paraissait pour le moins anormal. C'était un peu comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à tenir debout, qu'ils étaient toujours sur le point de trébucher. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait uniquement de quelques ivrognes, après tout.

Il y avait toutefois un autre fait étrange, mais je ne trouvai pas quoi… Attendez, les gardiens du portail de la cours ne sont pas censés être deux? Ou était passé le deuxième? Peut-être qu'ils réduisaient leur nombre pendant la nuit, mais je croyais être sûr du fait qu'ils étaient deux en tout temps. Je n'eus pas le temps de fouiller la cour du regard que je vis le gardien de nuit tombé sur le sol. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes en fouillant autour de lui. Peut-être avait-il échappé son arme… Le reste se passa très vite. Les individus se retrouvèrent à sa hauteur, et lui sautèrent littéralement dessus. Aux cris de douleur que l'homme poussa, j'étais surpris de ne voir aucun autre client de l'hôtel réveillés à regarder comme moi par la fenêtre. Je regardais quoi en fait? Un meurtre? Plutôt un acte délibéré de cannibalisme… Une chance pour moi que je me trouvais à bonne distance, parce que rien qu'à regarder de loin, j'en avais des hauts le cœur. Mais je n'arrivais même pas à crier. C'était comme si le son mourait dans ma gorge avant même que j'essaie de le laisser s'échapper. J'avais envie de vomir...

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de savoir que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, ou plutôt, que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. J'aurais dû me pincer pour me réveiller, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir mal. Et ce rêve semblait si réel que j'avais l'impression que je ne me réveillerais pas qu'avec une petite pincette sur le bras.

Je secouai donc le manager du groupe violemment. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'à ce moment-là que mes mains tremblaient, et que je n'arrivais absolument pas à maîtriser leur tremblement. J'avais peur, oui, mais de quoi au juste? J'hésitais encore à les traiter de cannibales. J'hésitais à donner aux noms à ces monstres que j'avais vus. Et peut-être que j'avais mal compris la scène, aussi... J'espérais que j'avais mal compris la scène. Ou que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Réveillez-moi quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce qui ya, marmonna un manager pas du tout réveillé.

-Aller, vite, réveille-toi! Je crois qu'un des gardiens c'est fait bouffer dehors!

-T'as sûrement fait un cauchemar, retourne te coucher, Ruki. Vous avez encore une grosse journée demain...

Sur ce, il se retourna dans son lit, remontant la couverte jusque sur ses épaules. Ah non, je n'allais pas le laisser se rendormir comme ça alors que je commençais véritablement à paniquer! Je lui enlevai sa couverture d'un coup sec. L'air froid dans la chambre le fit frissonner. Il accepta de s'assoir, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

-Pourquoi t'as ouvert la fenêtre?

-Pour mieux voir, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Aller, tu devrais voir. Le gars a arrêté de crier, mais il y a pas deux minutes, il criait de douleur… C'était atroce… Aller, regarde!

-J'imagine que si je le fais pas, tu me laisseras jamais tranquille...

À contrecœur, il finit par quitter la chaleur de son lit aller regarder par la fenêtre. Je jetai craintivement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Je craignais de ne revoir les quatre personnes… Je priai pour qu'ils aient finis leur ''repas''. Une simple dépouille, voir un tas d'os sanglant, me semblait moins dégueulasse que voir des hommes en bouffer un autre.

Pourtant, en regardant à l'extérieur, nous ne vîmes que le gardien de sécurité couché dans l'herbe. D'ailleurs, il se releva tant bien que mal, un peu comme si la tête lui tournait beaucoup trop.

-Il est saoul tu penses? En tout cas, il ne semble pas être en train de se faire dévorer.

-Mais! Je sais bien ce que j'ai vu non!

-T'as sûrement rêvé. Tu vois, il va bien le gardien. Et ça ne change rien. Demain vous avez une grosse journée. Tu sais que si tu laisses la fenêtre ouverte, tu auras de la misère à chanter demain. Maintenant retourne te coucher et laisse-moi dormir, s'il te plait...

Il ferma la fenêtre avant de retourner se coucher. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit puis se renfonça dans ses couvertures, chaudement installé et prêt à rattraper les quelques minutes de sommeil que je lui ai fait perdre. Il s'était même fait tout petit dans son lit, s'attendant peut-être à ce que je vienne me coller contre lui comme un enfant vient coller sa maman après avoir fait un cauchemar. Sauf que j'ai plus d'orgueil que ça. Et que j'étais persuadé maintenant que je n'avais pas rêvé!

S'il pouvait réussir à se rendormir, pas moi. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je ne suis pas fou, non plus! Enfin si, un peu, mais qu'importe! Pour savoir véritablement ce qu'il en était, il me fallait aller voir à l'extérieur. D'accord, j'avais peur et ça me fichait la frousse, mais j'avais besoin de savoir la vérité avant de pouvoir me rendormir. Et puis je suis un homme, je n'ai pas à craindre un quelconque danger... Pas même 4 espèces de monstres cannibales qui ne finissent pas leur repas.

Je m'habillai en vitesse. Autant pour ne pas me retrouver dehors en pyjama que pour retarder le moment où je franchirai les portes de ma chambre. Est-ce que je devrais apporter une arme quelconque? Je ne savais pas me servir d'arme, et même un bâton je doute que ce soit très efficace contre quatre personnes. Et en plus, je n'avais rien dans ma chambre qui pourrait me servir d'arme. De toute façon, je n'allais pas me battre contre eux. J'allais voir le gardien et lui demander des explications. Lui était armé. Donc je n'avais rien à craindre.

-Tu comptes faire quoi à t'habiller comme ça?

-Ben, allez voir dehors, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Puisque je te dis que ça ne doit être qu'un rêve. Et que tu dois retourner te coucher.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que le gardien soit couché dans l'herbe et qu'il se relève comme s'il avait bu?

-Qui te dit qu'il ne revient pas d'une grosse brosse? En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un en train de se faire bouffer.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais avoue qu'à ma place, tu aurais de la misère à y croire.

Je lui jetai un regard noir avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'enfuir dans le corridor. La peur avait laissé sa place à la colère. Je ne suis pas fou. Et j'allais lui prouver, à ce manager. J'allais lui prouver que j'avais véritablement vu un gars en train de se faire bouffer par des espèces d'humains… Douce nuit en perspective. Un frisson me passa de nouveau dans le dos.

Nerveux, je me mis à essuyer mes mains sur mon jeans pour me faire quelque chose à faire. Le trajet de me chambre jusqu'au hall me parut bien long… Et au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je commençais à sentir la peur me prendre aux tripes de nouveau, alors que la colère disparaissait peu à peu. Après tout, peut-être que le manager avait raison, que ce n'était qu'un rêve… Et maintenant, j'espérais que ce soit lui qui ait raison, mais je m'étais trop avancé pour reculer. Il me fallait au moins me rendre jusqu'au hall. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dans le hall, je pourrai voir de plus proche ce qui se passait dans le jardin. Je descendis les marches une à une, attentif aux moindres petits bruits qui pourraient me signaler… l'arrivé des cannibales.

Je posai enfin le premier pied dans le hall d'entrée. Tout me semblait calme, quoique bien sombre… Mais tout était parfaitement normal. Il ne manquait que les gardiens, habituellement en train de faire leur ronde dans les couloirs, escaliers, et autres pièces de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait personne d'autres non plus, pas de fêtard qui serait resté trop tard à l'extérieur. J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait un couvre-feu dans cette ville... À cette heure-là, tout devait être fermé. Même Uruha et Aoi devait être remonté du bar et devait dormir à point fermé dans leur chambre. L'hôtel était complètement silencieux. À part moi, il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent.

Normal, non? On est la nuit, il est tard, et chaque personne devait avoir beaucoup à faire le lendemain. Je devrais écouter le manager et aller me recoucher. De toute façon, j'avais sûrement rêvé. Et les gardiens ont bien le droit de faire la fête et de se saouler s'ils le veulent. Moi, je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans. Après avoir fait un petit tour du hall pour m'assurer une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, je commençais à remonter les escaliers pour me rendre dans ma chambre. J'avais bien besoin de dormir si je voulais pouvoir donner un bon show demain….

Un bruit trancha soudain dans le silence de l'hôtel. D'abord un bruit sourd, tout seul, unique. Comme un coup frappé sur un morceau de bois. Surpris, je me retournai, et me remis à écouter le silence, dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau le son. Ou plutôt dans l'espoir de l'avoir rêvé... Et avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait rien. Qu'un son sans conséquence. Un autre son. Plus fort cette fois. Et tout de suite après, plusieurs. Des coups lents, forts et faibles en même temps. Je pus définir leur provenance. La porte. Quelqu'un souhaitait entrer à l'intérieur. La porte était-elle barrée à cause du couvre-feu? Alors ce ne devait être que des fêtards qui avaient oublié de rentrer, et qui maintenant se retrouvaient coincé à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

Je m'avançai vers la porte en étouffant un bâillement. Une fois que j'aurai ouvert, je retournerai dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire demain matin? Uruha allait sans doute se perdre de mots de tête, Reita ne cessera de me demander d'aller ici et là... tout comme Kai. Tout ça avant de faire les autres répets, puis le show. Oui, dur journée demain. Autant retourner me coucher le plus tôt possible pour recouvrir un peu du sommeil perdu.

Je tournai à peine la poignée de la porte qu'on la poussa pour l'ouvrir en grand. J'entendis une étrange lamentation, sombre et rauque, avant de comprendre ce que je voyais. Je ne pus retenir le cri qui sortit de ma gorge, avant de m'enfuir à toute jambe le plus loin possible de la porte. Je me réfugiai dans un bureau de secrétariat-réception, un peu en écart du hall, et m'embarrer à l'intérieur.

Je m'assis contre la porte, tremblant de peur. Je n'avais pas rêvé! Et non, ce n'était pas des cannibales. C'était autre chose, pire… Il ressemblait plus à des cadavres en décomposition avancés qu'à des êtres humains… Je n'avais pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir les visages hideux des cinq monstres. Leurs yeux blancs et vides, vitreux, leur bouche ouverte sur leurs éternelles lamentations sourdes, leur peau blanchâtre, d'allure presque aussi granuleuse que la céramique… C'était bel et bien des cadavres, qui bougeaient, marchaient, et… mangeaient. Le mot me vient immédiatement à l'esprit : zombie. Mais c'était impossible! De tels monstres n'existent pas! C'était peut-être que des cosplay... mais qui irait jusqu'à ajouter l'odeur de putréfaction. Et qui se cosplayerait en pleine nuit?

Un coup fut frappé contre la porte du bureau. Je poussai un cri de surprise et de peur. Au moins un de ces monstres m'avaient pris comme proie pour son petit déjeuner! Je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir! Je ne veux pas me faire bouffer comme le gardien de sécurité à l'extérieur… J'ai encore un show à donner demain! Et puis, je suis trop petit, je ne dois pas avoir assez de graisse. Et je suis pas comestible... je crois pas être très comestible.

**Fin du chapitre**

Je me suis toujours dit… Mais merde, pourquoi Ruki va ouvrir la porte, espèce d'imbécile . Grâce à lui, tous les chers clients de l'hôtel, endormis, vont avoir affaire avec les zombies… Bravo. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire, c'est aller se cacher sous la couette avec Rei 3 Tant pis pour Kai. (Parce que je considère Aoi et Uruha dans la même chambre, Rei et Kai, et Ruki et le manager sans nom.)


	5. Quatrième angoisse

**Titre:**Hanshibou → Quatrième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Dans ce chapitre… Comme vous aller le comprendre, après les ***, c'est un POV de Reita. J'essaie un nouveau genre de Reita, dans cette fic. Avant de le faire fou amoureux de Ruki et complètement prêt à se sacrifier pour lui (oui oui, ça viendra, comme d'habitude XD), je l'essai en égoïste et lâche et un peu complètement je m'en foutiste. Bref, je m'amuse. J'ai pas le droit?

**Début du chapitre**

Allons, Ruki, réfléchis. Tu n'as pas le choix de faire fonctionner ta petite matière grise à toute vitesse. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que le zombie ne réussisse à défoncer la porte et ne rentre dans ce petit bureau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties, ni fenêtre par lesquelles j'aurais pu m'échapper. J'étais bien tenté de céder à la panique, de crier le nom de Reita, ou d'Aoi, ou du manager, je sais plus, mais aucun d'eux ne viendraient me sauvés. Ils sont tous bien trop occupés à dormir pour se soucier du sort de leur petit brun préféré...

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau, ouvrant tous les tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Car je n'avais pas le choix de me battre, si je ne voulais pas servir de déjeuner. Je ne savais même pas s'il était possible de tuer un mort-vivant… Peut-être en visant l'estomac, puisqu'ils ne pensent qu'à manger… Ou si je leur coupe les jambes pour les empêcher de marcher et de me poursuivre...

Le zombie défonça la porte au moment où ma main agrippait le manche d'une paire de ciseaux. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux… Il s'avança vers moi de sa démarche claudicante, poussant ses lamentations qui déjà me donnaient mal à la tête et me donnaient envie de déguerpir en courant. Comme il bloquait la porte, je voyais mal vers où je pourrais courir. Je brandis ma paire de ciseaux devant moi, comme le gardien l'avait fait plus tôt avec son arme.

-Je t'avertis, tu m'approches et je te crève les yeux avec mes ciseaux!

Il ignora mon avertissement. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas entendu. N'empêche, parler me faisait un peu de bien. C'était comme un exécutoire à la peur, un moyen de me faire croire que je contrôlais la situation. Un moyen de m'empêcher de m'effondrer sur le sol et de me mettre à trembler, comme tout à l'heure. Je raffermis ma prise sur le manche des ciseaux, avant de commencer à reculer, doucement. Le zombie leva ses mains vers moi, comme s'il cherchait à réduire la distance qui nous séparait encore. À chacun de ses pas, il se rapprochait davantage. Le bureau nous séparait encore, mais s'il était un tant soit peu intelligent, il n'abandonnerait pas sa poursuite à cause d'un obstacle aussi bidon.

Le zombie était lent, je dois l'avouer. Si bien que je décidai d'arrêter d'attendre qu'il s'approche à ma portée. Autant prendre l'initiative, et peut-être même réussir à le surprendre. D'un bond, je me retrouvai accroupi sur le bureau. Prenant appuie sur une main et un pied, j'envoyai mon autre pied direct dans la poitrine du zombie, en un coup puissant qui aurait coupé le souffle à n'importe quel être humain. Du moins je crois. Il ne recula que de quelques pas, avant de recommencer à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Il attrapa ma jambe en remontant mon jeans, ce qui me fit pousser un autre cri d'horreur. Sa peau contre ma jambe était froide et granuleuse, un peu moite. Simplement dégelasse. Déjà, il approchait sa bouche monstrueuse de mon mollet. Fermant les yeux en criant, je me couchai sur le bureau pour libérer ma deuxième jambe et envoyer valse mon pied dans sa figure effrayante. La surprise le fit lâcher sa prise sur mon pied, et j'en profitai pour me remettre debout. Déjà, il recommençait à avancer. Je lui donnai un coup de ciseaux en pleine poitrine, là où le cœur aurait dû se trouver. Lorsque j'enlevai les ciseaux d'un coup sec, il n'y eut ni cri, ni sang. Il ne tomba même pas comme je m'y serais attendu. Il poussa une légère plainte, comme pour se plaindre que je n'étais pas une cible facile.

-Ah ah, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me laisser bouffer gentiment sans même me défendre? Mais au lieu de te lamenter, tu pourrais pas me dire un peu comme je pourrais faire pour te renvoyer dans ta tombe? Et je te le dis tout de suite, je ne sais pas comment t'exorciser…

Comme je m'y attendais, le zombie ne me répondit pas. Enfin, pas par des mots, simplement par cet horrible son qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure. Je reculai un peu sur le bureau, histoire de prendre un peu de distance. Où fallait-il que je le vise pour le tuer? Si seulement c'était possible de tuer un gars déjà mort… On nous apprend vraiment rien à l'école! Si jamais je m'en sors vivant, je fais une plainte au ministère de l'éducation pour que tous les enfants aient des cours de ''killings'' de zombie 101. Mais pour déposer plainte, il fallait que je sois encore vivant pour en parler demain matin…

Je posai le pied sur… je sais pas quoi en fait. Un stylo ou un crayon qui traînait sur le bureau. Et aider par un coup que le zombie me donna à la hanche, je tombai sur le coin du bureau, avant de tomber sur le sol. Je protégeai ma tête par mes bras, en un pur réflexe qui me sauva sûrement d'une grosse bosse sur le crâne.

Étendu sur le sol, la tête qui tournait encore, je vis s'approcher de mon visage l'affreuse face du zombie. Non, je n'allais pas mourir comme ça! Prenant mes ciseaux à deux mains, je transperçai l'œil vide du zombie, jusqu'à ce que toute la lame des ciseaux ait pénétré dans sa tête. Un liquide me coula sur les doigts, et le long de mon bras. Avec une dernière lamentation morbide, le zombie s'effondra sur moi, ne bougeant plus d'un poil. Enfin, si on enlève le fait qu'il bougeait encore par quelques spasmes…

Je me remis à trembler. En plus d'avoir la nausée. Hésitant, je repoussai le zombie d'un geste brusque. J'essuyai vaguement mon bras droit avant de l'examiner. Une large plaie faisait presque la grandeur de mon avant-bras. J'ai dû me blesser quand je suis tombé du bureau… Mais tout ça n'était pas important. Et puis, avec l'adrénaline, je n'avais même pas mal. Qu'importe, je devais d'abord m'enfuir. J'enjambai le cadavre désormais mort pour de bon (du moins l'espérais-je), pour me diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

Heureusement, celui-ci était vide. Je savais désormais que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. C'est vrai, dans mes rêves, quand je me blessais, j'avais mal, ne pouvant avoir l'effet de l'adrénaline. J'attendis un instant dans le hall d'entrée, essayant d'entendre par des bruits la direction que les quatre autres zombies auraient pu prendre. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps qu'un premier cri d'horreur résonna, très vite changé en un cri de douleur. Le cri était éloigné, étouffé par de nombreuses portes avant de me parvenir. Les chambres de l'hôtel.

J'avais vu le gardien se faire bouffer, puis se relever. Dans pas si longtemps, les autres clients allaient se faire dévorer, avant de se relever pour aller manger d'autres clients à leur tour. Bientôt, l'hôtel entier allait être zombifié, et il ne resterait plus aucun survivant. L'évidence me frappa aussi durement qu'un coup dans la poitrine. Une autre évidence m'apparut aussi, plus cruelle et plus douloureuse. Je n'y pouvais rien.

J'avais pourtant avertis notre manager. J'ai crié à de nombreuse reprise. Certains clients ont du se réveiller à mes cris, mais ils ont dû penser que les gardiens interviendraient… Et Rei? Et Uru? Aoi, Kai? Est-ce qu'ils dormaient encore?

Dans un sens, c'était de ma faute tout ça… si je n'avais pas ouvert la porte tout à l'heure… Ils l'auraient défoncée. Je leur ai au moins évité l'effort de gaspiller de l'énergie à défoncer les lourdes portes de chêne. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour les autres clients. Seul du moins. Mais il me restait toujours la possibilité d'aller chercher de l'aide à la ville.

À peine l'idée m'eut-elle effleuré l'esprit que je courus sur mes jambes tremblantes jusqu'aux portes. Je dus me reprendre à deux reprises avant de réussir à tourner la poignée et pousser une des deux portes de chêne. Mes amis, mes frères... désolé, je reviendrai vous cherchez bientôt.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais me pris par surprise. J'avais oublié que nous étions en pleine nuit, et que l'été, bien que proche, n'étais pas encore arrivé. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de l'hôtel. Je courus en direction de la ville, devant pour ça traverser une partie de la forêt. Je ne voyais rien autour de moi, et pas seulement à cause de l'obscurité. Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que ma vision était devenue flous par les larmes qui remplissaient mes yeux. J'étais en sécurité maintenant, loin des zombies. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre, aussi l'adrénaline qui m'avait permis d'en combattre un s'estompa peu à peu, laissant la place à la peur, à la fatigue et à la douleur.

Je ne vis pas une racine traitresse qui traversait le sentier, aussi je trébuchai et tombai sur le sol. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me relever. Tremblant de froid et de peur, je me recroquevillai sur le sol battu du petit sentier, le corps ponctué de sanglot, serrant mon bras contre moi, je commençais à ressentir la brûlure de la blessure. J'avais beau essayé de retenir mes larmes, c'était impossible.

Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était irréel. Des zombies ne pouvaient pas exister. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, comme je ne voulais pas y croire. Pourtant, la blessure sur mon avant-bras était bien réelle, je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé de ce combat. Et puis, j'entendais encore les cris des clients qui résonnaient dans ma tête. Leur cris de douleur alors que moi je m'enfuyais le plus loin possible pour me garder en vie. Combien d'entre eux allait survivre? Très peu, probablement. Et les autres membres du groupe? Et Reita?

Mais moi j'étais sauf. Du moins, je l'espérais. Aucun zombie ne devait m'avoir suivie pendant ma course effrénée dans les bois… Je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes couler tout de même le long de mes joues. Fermer les paupières ne fut pas une bonne idée, puisque je revis très nettement le visage du zombie penché sur moi, prêt à me dévorer, puis, l'instant d'après, la même image mais mes ciseaux à la place de son œil. L'image me revint trop brusque. Je me relevai sur un coude pour vomir ce que je n'avais pas terminé de digéré de mon diner d'hier soir.

Je me recouchai sur le dos, pour regarder les étoiles. Elles brillaient d'une lueur faiblarde, comme si elles étaient au courant du drame qui se déroulait dans l'hôtel, et qu'elles ne voulaient pas trop briller en signe d'espoir. Me concentrer sur ces petites lumières à des années-lumière de moi et de mes problèmes me réconfortait. Elles m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur le goût dégueulasse dans ma bouche, sur les cris que j'entendais encore raisonner dans ma tête malgré le silence lourd de la forêt, sur les images qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans ma tête. Les étoiles, seules lumière dans la nuit noire, m'offraient une sorte d'échappatoire aux cauchemars qui ne cessaient de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fut possible pour moi de me rendormir cette nuit-là, mais il semblerait bien que non, puisque je ne remarquai même pas que les étoiles s'estompaient au fur et à mesure que mes paupières se fermaient d'elle-même pour me plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Je regardai une silhouette s'enfuir en courant de l'école. Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Même de nuit, je reconnaîtrais sa silhouette entre milles. Même de dos, je n'eus aucune difficulté à le reconnaître : sa petite taille, malgré sa sensualité apparente et sa quasi absence de virilité, ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Ruki, mon chanteur préféré et probablement le type avec qui j'aimais le plus passé du temps parmi le groupe.

Je comprenais facilement sa fuite. N'importe qui de censé ferait la même chose. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas la sécurité de ma position, je trouverais sûrement un moyen de m'enfuir comme lui, ou avec lui. Mais les zombies ne seraient certes pas assez intelligents pour monter sur les toits de l'hôtel.

Car il s'agissait bien de zombie.

Je m'étais réveillé dès le premier cri du premier gardien. Un cri qui ne dura pas longtemps. Les trois morts-vivants s'étaient donné à cœur joie sur lui. Dans un sens, il était chanceux, car au vue du nombre de morsure qu'il a eu, sa transformation ne fut pas très longue, donc douloureuse mais moins longtemps. C'est en voyant la mort de l'autre gardien que je compris la chance du premier. N'ayant eu que deux ou trois morsures, la transformation du second avait été plus longue et plus douloureuse. Rien qu'en voyant deux meurtres, je pus déjà me monter plusieurs théories au sujet des zombies. Théories que je notai dans un petit cahier. Elles pourraient toujours me servir pour la suite.

1)Ils ne cherchaient apparemment qu'à se nourrir, mais se fatiguait rapidement de la même proie.

2)Une morsure de zombie transformait le mordu en mort-vivant, le temps de transformation dépendant du nombre de morsure. Je ne savais pas si une coupure faite par les ongles des zombies faisait les mêmes effets que les morsures, puisque je ne les avais pas vu utiliser leurs ongles.

3)Apparemment, ils étaient trop stupides pour savoir se servir d'une arme. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduisis du premier gardien qui ne toucha pas à l'automatique sur sa ceinture depuis sa transformation.

4)Les moyens de tuer un mort… Probablement en détruisant le cerveau, ou du moins la partie contrôlant les mouvements. Ou bien en détruisant au complet le corps du zombie, par une explosion assez forte ou un incendie.

Je fermai ensuite mon cahier. En regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je vis les zombies se diriger vers la porte de l'hôtel. C'est à ce moment-là que, silencieusement, je me dirigeai vers les toits. S'ils entraient dans l'hôtel, ils ne se rendraient pas jusqu'ici. Ce n'est que rendu sur le toit que je pensais que je n'avais pas réveillé Kai. Ni les autres. Oups... Ils allaient peut-être m'en vouloir... Mais je n'allais pas redescendre les chercher maintenant! Je suis pas suicidaire non plus!

J'avais donc attendu patiemment, couché sur le toit et regardant les étoiles. Je ne savais pas véritablement quoi faire. J'hésitais entre rester ici et aller chercher les autres. Avec un peu de chance, les zombies ne rentreront pas dans l'hôtel et ils seront tous en sécurité. En entendant les cris d'un mec, que je confirmai par la suite être Ruki, je fermai simplement les yeux, priant pour qu'il ait une mort rapide. Je ne fis même pas un geste pour aller le sauver. Parce que le temps que j'arrive dans le hall, il serait probablement déjà trop tard, et que j'avais plus de chance de me faire tuer moi aussi que de réussir à sauver mon petit brun préféré.

Moi, lâche? Je connaissais mes capacités, tout comme je connaissais mes limites. Je savais fort bien que je n'avais pas grand chance à me battre contre un seul zombie, alors contre plusieurs d'entre eux… je ne voulais pas m'essayer. Je tenais trop à la vie pour ça. Je tenais plus à ma vie qu'à mes amis? Peut-être... Je ne me croyais pas si égoïste. Qu'importe.

On m'a toujours considéré comme étant un vrai gars viril et fort. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours aimé le foot et les autres sports dans le genre. Mais je suis plutôt du genre sport d'équipe, pas arts martiaux. Et puis, je n'avais pas d'arme avec moi. Je devrais me battre à main nu, et je risquerais d'abimer mes mains... J'ai horreur de les blesser. Je ne peux pas jouer de la basse si je me blesse.

Le silence finit par revenir. J'étais surpris, car je n'avais entendu aucun cri de douleur de la part de Ruki. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en sera tiré... ou il aura eu une mort très rapide. D'autres cris se mirent à résonner, cette fois venant du bâtiment des chambres. Alors les zombies allaient s'attaquer à la totalité des clients… J'espérai que Aoi, Uruha, Kai et notre manager s'en sortent, mais moi je ne pouvais rien pour eux. Ce pouvait être égoïste comme pensée, mais franchement, je m'en fichais un peu. Je ne connaissais presque personne dans l'hôtel, en plus. Je ne suis pas le genre de héros à me battre pour des inconnus. C'était dommage pour mes amis... Mais ils se battront pour survivre. Aoi protègera Uruha. Kai et le manager... De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien pour eux, si ce n'est que mourir avec eux. Et je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

De la peur? J'imagine que j'aurais dû en ressentir. Mais couché sur le toit, en admirant les étoiles et en écoutant les cris d'horreurs des clients de l'hôtel… J'étais bien. Pas que j'aime la douleur des autres, seulement j'arrivais à oublier leurs cris et les lamentations des zombies pour me consacrer uniquement sur le bien-être de ma solitude. J'adorais les instants que je passai sur le toit, je n'allais donc pas laisser une attaque de zombie gâchai un de ses précieux moments…

C'est en entendant la porte claquer que je me rassis pour regarder la silhouette de Ruki se perdre dans la forêt. Il avait survécu à son combat contre les zombies… Ce type était fort, certainement plus fort et courageux que moi. Il lui manquait seulement un peu de volonté pour aller aider les autres. Ou alors il était aussi lâche et égoïste que moi.

Mon regard se perdit en direction de la ville. C'est sûr que je ne pouvais pas voir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Au moins, il y avait les étoiles et la lune pour éclairer un peu, ainsi que les réverbères qui éclairait les rues. Sans compter les lueurs rouges… Je pus distinguer clairement des colonnes de fumées, signes qu'il y avait de nombreux incendies dans la ville, donc les lueurs rouges. Et peut-être pas seulement des incendies. Des morts-vivants, sûrement. Car s'il y en avait à l'hôtel, il devait sûrement y en avoir dans la ville. Car d'où ceux-ci auraient-ils pu provenir, sinon? On était entouré de forêt et de montagne, donc complètement isolé des villes voisines les plus proches.

La ville devait être complètement infestée de ces morts-vivants, et si Ruki avait bien réfléchi à son affaire, il s'y dirigerait dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide. En voyant qu'il n'y aurait là aucune aide possible, il y avait de forte chance qu'il revienne à l'hôtel, peut-être par honte d'avoir abandonné ses amis et dans l'espoir de les retrouver vivants. Et il y aurait plein de zombies qui l'attendraient dans le hall lorsqu'il reviendra.

Non, il n'y aurait plus de zombie. J'étais égoïste, vrai. Je n'avais pas le goût de survivre seul, et encore moins de perdre mon temps sur le toit de l'hôtel, en attendant comme un lâche qu'un éventuel hélicoptère de secours viendrait me sauver. J'avais abandonné les autres membres du groupe... Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour Ruki, au moins ça serait déjà ça.

Mais bon, autant profiter encore un peu de ma tranquillité sur le toit avant de m'attaquer à une centaine de zombies…

**Fin du chapitre**

Même moi j'aime pas Rei dans ce chapitre. En fait si, je l'aime (je l'aime toujours 3), mais putain ce qu'il est égoïste! Avouer que vous verrez nulle part un Rei qui abandonne aussi facilement les autres membres du groupe x.x Enfin… l'histoire est déjà un peu pré-écrite, donc j'y peux rien. Mais l'important, c'est qu'il va retrouver Ruki et qu'ils vont survivre ensemble, tomber amoureux, et… et… je vous dis pas la suite :P


	6. Cinquième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Cinquième angoisse angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre! Nécessaire pour la suite. Même si Rei n'y apparait pas... Bientôt bientôt^^

**Début du chapitre**

Je me réveillai au matin, surpris. D'abord, j'étais surpris de m'être endormi au beau milieu du chemin menant à la ville. Et puis, peu à peu, quand le souvenir des évènements de la nuit me revint en mémoire, je fus surpris d'être encore en vie. Ou bien n'était-ce que de la chance? Si j'avais véritablement de la chance, l'attaque de zombie ne serait qu'un rêve, qu'un horrible cauchemar. Si j'avais de la chance, je retrouverai les autres membres du groupe, souriant en apprenant ma frousse de la nuit dernière qui m'avait entraîné à dormir dehors. Peut-être Kai s'inquièterait-il de mon état de santé. Puis on irait tous en riant finir les tests de son avant le spectacle de ce soir.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de vérifier à l'hôtel si j'avais rêvé ou non. Le simple fait que je sois couché en travers du chemin m'en disait long sur la vérité de ce que j'avais vécu hier. Je restai pourtant coucher sur le dos un moment, indécis. Il est rare que je n'arrive pas à me décider, pourtant, aujourd'hui, je prenais le temps de plus ou moins réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une quelconque décision à la légère que je devais prendre, comme si je ferais mieux de mettre des gants de cuir noir ou un autre accession. Ma vie était en jeu! Et je ne voulais pas mourir.

Si je meurs... J'imagine que la liste des personnes qui me pleureraient serait incroyablement longue. En commençant par mes proches, mes amis, ma famille, mes collègues (s'ils sont encore en vie...). Et puis toute les personnes qui se font de l'argent sur mon dos ou sur la vente de nos cd, de nos billets de spectacle... Sans compter tous les fans... J'ai pas encore mis mon testament à jour. Je n'ai pas marqué si je voulais un enterrement privé ou public... Non, décidément, je peux pas mourir.

Mon estomac gargouilla. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi manger, et de l'aide aussi. Et pour ça, il n'y avait que la ville, puisque je ne voulais pas retourner à l'hôtel. Je me levai d'un coup pour repartir le plus vite possible, mais ce fut une mauvaise idée. La tête commença à me tourner, m'obligeant à rester à quatre pattes le temps que le sol arrête de bouger. Je finis de me relever, mais plus lentement. J'étais peut-être un peu faible à cause du manque de sommeil, ou de ma blessure. Je ressentais une douleur sourde en continue, donc dans un sens, c'était tolérable. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter à ça.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, j'entrepris de terminer le bout de chemin qui me séparait de la ville. La forêt était plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Même si nous étions le matin, aucun oiseau ne chantait joyeusement de leur branche, aucun écureuil ne se promenait de branche en branche, rien. Toutefois, le silence était loin d'être complètement omniprésent.

Au loin, j'entendais des lamentations, que je devinais facilement être celles des zombies. De l'hôtel, sûrement… Quoique, plus je m'approchais de la ville, plus certaines des lamentations devenaient fortes. Et plus je commençais à m'inquiéter… Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si je ne pouvais pas trouver de l'aide en ville? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si je me retrouvais complètement seul, sans espérer pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un? Pourquoi je suis pas aller réveiller Rei, ou Aoi? Avec eux, j'aurais été plus en sécurité et je serais moins en train de « freaker » que maintenant...

Je finis par sortir de la forêt, un peu en dehors de la ville. Une étrange odeur m'agressa les narines… un mélange de gaz, de brûler et de pourriture. Je n'eus pas longtemps à trouver la provenance de cette odeur inhabituelle : le centre urbain un peu en contrebas.

C'était un paysage assez étrange qui se présentait à mes yeux. Bien loin de ce que l'on serait en droit de s'attendre d'une ville venant de se faire attaquer par des zombies. Le soleil éclairait les fleurs aux fenêtres, les maisons semblaient accueillantes, et belles. J'aurais pu me croire dans la même ville que j'avais traversé hier, à pied avec Reita, si ce n'était les voitures aux vitres brisées, les nombreux incendies un peu partout, suites à des accidents de voiture, ou autre… les portes des maisons ouvertes, les pentures parfois arrachées, ou d'autres simplement défoncés… Sans oublier l'odeur, ni les lamentations qui semblaient provenir de la ville elle-même. Où étais les gros nuages noirs, les araignées, les cadavres, les éclairs et le tonnerre qui accompagne habituellement les films d'horreur? J'aurais presque pu croire que ce n'était qu'une ville fantôme, abandonnée par ses habitants. Dans un sens, ça me faisait encore plus peur...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à entrer dans la ville. Peut-être que c'était parce que je n'avais aucun autre endroit où aller. L'hôtel étant lui aussi attaquer, la ville la plus proche étant inaccessible à pied… Et la forêt ne me semblait pas plus sécuritaire… Ok, peut-être que le jour, la forêt serait un endroit agréable, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver coincé là pendant la nuit. Et puis, j'avais faim. Et en forêt, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien à manger, du moins pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pris de cours de survie. Comme moi. J'aurais peut-être du rentrer dans les scouts, gamins... Trop tard. Je ne sais que chasser le hamburger dans un centre d'achat.

Enfin, en entrant lentement dans la ville, je comptais dans ma tête mes chances de rester en vie. Je ne mis pas longtemps à voir que mes chances faisaient un peu pitié. Seul. Sans arme. Sans capacité de survie naturel. Entouré de zombie. Mince possibilité de s'enfuir. Je vais arrêter là, je me décourage moi-même...

Mais je ne veux pas mourir!

Je pourrais peut-être retourné à l'hôtel, puisque je pourrais peut-être y retrouver les autres. J'avais beau pouvoir y recroiser les autres, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Toute tentative me paraissait désespérée. Était-il seulement possible de s'en sortir? Je ne savais même pas si quelqu'un en dehors de la ville était au courant de ce qui se passait ici. J'avais même pas pris mon cellulaire en sortant de ma chambre. Et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un de l'extérieur pourrait y croire. Personnellement, si on m'appelait pour me dire qu'une ville avait été attaquée par des morts-vivants, je crois que je serais parti à rire en me disant que c'est une bonne blague.

Je me retrouvai dans des sombres ruelles de la ville. Au détour d'une ruelle, je croisai deux morts-vivants qui se tournèrent vers moi dès qu'ils sentirent ma présence. Ils étaient aussi affreux que ceux que j'avais vus pendant la nuit, mais j'eus moins peur, cette fois. Peut-être parce que j'avais compris que j'allais finir par mourir, même si c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Que j'allais mourir tué par un de ces cadavres qui marchent…

Trois coups de feu résonna pas très loin de moi. Les deux zombies s'effondrèrent sur le sol. J'eus au moins le plaisir de savoir qu'ils pouvaient mourir d'une façon normale tant qu'ils étaient touchés à la tête.

-Eh, l'étranger, vous êtes mieux de pas rester là.

-Je sais. Vous avez l'idée d'un endroit sécuritaire où aller?

-Restez avec moi pour le moment.

Je m'approchai de l'homme, trop heureux de voir un être humain en chair, en os et bien en vie. J'étais tout aussi heureux d'avoir pris quelque cours avancé en anglais... Enfin. C'était un policier d'âge mûr, et au vue de ses vêtements et des blessures qu'il portait, il avait du se battre contre plusieurs zombies. Il avait l'air fatigué, sale, et vachement amoché. À bien y repenser, je devais lui ressembler un peu, moi aussi. Face à lui, je lui serrai la main qu'il me tendit.

-Matt.

-Ruki.

-Bien Ruki, vous avez une arme?

-Non, je crois bien avoir perdu les ciseaux que j'avais utilisés…

-Ok… on essaiera de te trouver quelque chose. Suivez-moi, l'étranger. Il y a une pharmacie pas très loin. Votre bras à besoin d'être soigné, je crois.

Il était essoufflé et semblait fiévreux. Il semblait aussi beaucoup souffrir. J'avoue aussi que ses blessures semblaient plus grave et plus douloureuse que la mienne. Je m'étais accroché contre un coin de comptoir. Il avait été mordu et griffé par des morts-vivants. Ses blessures commençaient à s'infecter et à pourrir, en plus. Sans soin, il n'en aurait sans doute pas pour longtemps...

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la pharmacie. C'était une petit boutique qui vendait diverses choses, en majorité des médicaments et des produits d'hygiène. Il s'assit à l'entré, pas loin de la porte vitré, histoire de surveiller si des zombies ne s'approchaient pas trop près. Je m'enfonçai dans les allées afin d'y rechercher de quoi soigner nos blessures.

La pharmacie était silencieuse, signe qu'il n'y avait là aucun mort-vivant, heureusement. Je me sentis plus ou moins en sécurité, en tout cas plus que ce que je ne me le serait cru dans une attaque de morts-vivants. Mais je savais que se sentiment de plus ou moins sécurité serait éphémère, et qu'il me fallait en profiter un maximum avant de repartir à l'assaut du danger. Ou alors ce serait le danger qui viendrait à moi… J'aime mieux ne pas y penser, pas maintenant. Je devais me concentrer sur ma ''mission''.

Je me promenai dans les allées. Je ramassai bandages, désinfectant, et nourriture surtout, avant de retourner vers Matt. Je pensai aussi prendre quelques linges humides pour me nettoyer un peu, mais en repensant au fait que j'allais sans doute pas rester tout propre très longtemps, j'abandonnai l'idée. Et puis, peut-être que les zombies aiment moins la chair sale que la char propre puisque après tout, ils ne se dévorent pas entre eux...

Le policier avait fermé les yeux, et semblait somnoler. Je ne voulus pas le déranger, aussi m'assis-je silencieusement à côté de lui et entrepris de nettoyer la blessure à mon avant-bras avant de me panser du mieux que je le pouvais. N'importe qui aurait fait du bien meilleur travail, mais malheureusement, je n'avais personne à qui demander pour me donner un coup de main.

-Eh, l'étranger, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, approche.

Je lui obéis, curieux et nerveux à la fois.

-Tenez, prenez mon pistolet.

-Pourquoi, demandai-je en le prenant. Il est assez lourd.

-Vous savez vous en servir?

-C'est interdit dans mon pays.

-Je vais vous apprendre alors. Contre les zombies, c'est plus efficace qu'une paire de ciseau.

-J'avoue. C'est pas compliqué au moins? Parce que, voyez-vous, je crois pas que…

Il sourit en m'affirmant qu'un gamin de trois ans pourrait apprendre à s'en servir. Il me montra comment débloquer le garde de sécurité, comment charger le pistolet, changer le chargeur, comment bien le tenir… et comment tirer. Bien qu'il ne me montra pas d'exemple, et qu'il ne me fit pas pratiqué. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule munition, nous n'allions pas la gaspiller en bêtes exemples ou pratiques.

-Vous savez, Ruki, vous apprenez vite pour quelqu'un qui semblait pas si sûr.

-Si ça permet de sauver ma peau, je vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas mon possible pour apprendre.

-Vous voulez passer à la pratique, me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire triste.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir… Je n'ai pas hâte de me trouver de nouveau devant des zombies. Bon, et si on commençait à soigner vos blessures? Vous m'avez l'air un peu souffrant…

-Ruki, c'est inutile. Les morts-vivants sont si nombreux parce que ceux qu'ils tuent deviennent à leur tour des morts-vivants… Et ceux qui survivent souffrent en devenant des morts-vivants…

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire, pourquoi il semblait tant souffrir, pourquoi il m'avait appris à tirer, et pourquoi il souriait tristement… L'horreur se peignit peu à peu sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas mourir, non. Mais ça, ça me semblait encore plus horrible.

-Je vois que vous avez compris… Tant mieux, j'avais peur de le prononcer à voix haute. Maintenant, Ruki, s'il vous plaît… pouvez-vous accomplir quelque chose pour moi?

-Tout ce que vous voulez. Vous m'avez tant aidé, si je peux faire quelque chose en retour pour vous, je le ferai.

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux Ruki, s'il vous plaît… utilisez la dernière balle pour m'empêcher de devenir zombie. Ensuite, vous garderez mon pistolet, et j'ai un couteau dans son étui. Ça vous fera des armes. Et vous trouverez un moyen de survivre. S'il vous plaît…

-Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça!

Il me demandait littéralement de le tuer! Je ne pouvais décidément pas le faire, à moins qu'on me menace moi-même. Et même là… Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai déjà tué, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un zombie, un cadavre, et c'était un acte de pur défense! Je n'avais pas fait exprès! Là, c'était l'inverse, il me demandait de tuer de sang froid. Je comprends pourquoi les armes sont interdites au Japon... Elles permettent de faire des choses véritablement horribles.

-Je comprends vos réticences, mais comprenez-moi. Il n'existe aucun moyen d'enrayer le processus qui nous rend zombie. Ou du moins, nous n'en connaissons encore aucun pour le moment. Je ne veux pas mourir, tu sais? Mais je ne veux pas devenir zombie et tuer d'autres personnes par la suite. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. Vous, vous avez encore une chance de vous en sortir. Pas moi. S'il vous plait, Ruki, faites-le.

-Je ne peux pas…

Ma voix était tremblante, cassée. J'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mes gestes, d'être complètement déconnecté de mon corps. Et pourtant, je vis clairement mes mains se lever, portant le pistolet exactement comme il me l'avait appris. J'enlevai la garde. Le policier poussa un soupir. Il savait que je le ferais, et il avait raison. J'allais sûrement m'en vouloir et le regretter toute ma vie, mais j'avais comme principe de toujours respecter les dernières volontés. Je n'avais pas encore eu à respecter ce principe… j'ai toujours été égoïste, croyant toujours que la mort ne s'approcherait jamais de moi. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide.

J'entendis à peine le coup de feu qui résonna pourtant dans toute la place. Je n'entendis pas non plus les dernières paroles du brave policier qui avait réussis à survivre jusqu'ici. Mais je pus voir ses lèvres bouger une dernière fois avant de s'éterniser sur un éphémère sourire. Puis son corps sembla se ramollir, jusqu'à former plus qu'un tas informe sur le plancher de la pharmacie.

Cette scène restera graver à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Si je m'en sors vivant, je devrai l'écrire en parole...

J'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps maintenant. Je me vis me pencher, prendre l'étui de son pistolet pour le glisser à ma ceinture, et y ranger l'arme désormais inutile, vide de toute munition. Puis, je n'eus pas à fouiller beaucoup avant de trouver le couteau dont il m'avait parlé, un couteau de chasse bien aiguisé et équilibré, facilement maniable et pas trop lourd. En fouillant un peu plus, je trouvai du poivre de Cayenne, que je ramassai machinalement, doutant que ce ne me fut utile contre des zombies.

J'aurais peut-être du lui rendre hommage avant de partir. Lui creuser une petite tombe ou encore l'immoler. Faire quelque chose pour que son esprit puisse rejoindre tranquillement le ciel. Mais je ne suis pas un bon chrétien, et j'avais hâte de m'enfuir de la pharmacie, Je me sentais de nouveau nauséeux et je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner dans un endroit plus ou moins sécuritaire, dans lequel je pourrais retrouver un peu de familiarité. Et il n'existait qu'une place qui avait ce mérite : l'hôtel. Bien que je doute de pouvoir encore le classé comme endroit sécuritaire… J'espérais, toutefois, que ce fut encore possible… Sinon je pourrais fort bien me sentir coupable de la mort de mes frères et collègues, ce que je n'avais nul envie.

**Fin du chapitre**

Ah, j'ai trop hâte au prochain chapitre. Un des bouts ÉPIQUE de cette série. Selon moi XD


	7. Sixième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Sixième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Et voilà mon chapitre avec un bout épique! Et surtout, le rerencontre entre Rei et Ruki. Maintenant, le fun commence 3

**Début du chapitre**

Les cris de peur des clients commençaient à se faire plus rares. Tout comme les étoiles dans le ciel. Pas de doute, le soleil allait bientôt ce lever, et l'école aurait peut-être l'air un peu moins sinistre. Les clients devaient être tous déjà zombifié, ou sur le point de l'être. Je n'avais vu personne d'autre s'enfuir de l'hôtel, bien que je n'avais pas été très attentif. Espérons que les autres membres du groupes s'en soit sortis. Bon, si je reste ici plus longtemps, je vais finir par m'endormir. Je refermai donc mon gros carnet, et le ranger. Je me levai ensuite et m'étirer quelque peu. Il me fallait descendre l'échelle qui passait juste à côté de la chambre que je partageais avec Kai.

La porte de ma chambre était ouverte, et il n'y avait nulle trace du batteur. Fidèle à lui-même, il est sans doute aller à la recherche des autres membres du groupes pour les aider, peut-être même qu'il me recherchait. Une chose était sûr, il n'étais pas rester ici se faire bêtement tuer. Tant mieux, puisque je n'aurais pas aimé retrouver mes affaires pleines de sang, et voir son cadavre au milieu de la chambre m'aurait encore plus dégoûté. Il est vrai que s'il était resté sagement dans notre chambre, il aurait pu peut-être y survivre en se barricadant. Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre, puisque la chambre était encore en bonne état, donc mes affaires aussi.

Une fois rentré par la fenêtre, je m'empressai de fermer la porte et de la bloquer avec une commode, histoire d'y être tranquille. J'avais quelques petits préparatifs avant de me lancer à l'assaut du hall d'entré et des zombies qui vont s'y trouver. Je pris tout de même le temps de souffler un peu sur mon lit, histoire de faire le maximum de calme avant de me lancer dans l'action. Ouais, de calme malgré les cris de douleurs des clients encore vivants et des lamentations des zombies.

Je pourrais sans doute venir en aide aux autres autres personnes, mais mes chances de survivre dans ce cas baissaient nettement. Et je ne voulais pas mourir. En tout cas pas pour une bande d'imbécile qui me seraient complètement inutile. J'avais plus de chance de survivre en m'attaquant au hall, et Ruki pouvait m'être plus utile que les autres personnes. Parce que je le connaissais bien, et qu'on faisait habituellement une bonne équipe, lui et moi.

Bon, il me fallait faire quelques préparatifs. Je commençai par prendre mon éternel bandeau et me l'attacher sur le nez, histoire de me donner un peu de courage et de volonté. Puis, je fouillai en dessous de mon lit pour en sortir mes précieuses bouteilles. Du cognac bien serré, parfait avec une tylenol avant de se coucher. Et une gorgée le matin pour se réveiller parfaitement. Ivrogne? Non, je ne garde mes bouteilles que comme moyen de défense et de destruction massive. Comme les donner en cadeau à Uruha lorsque j'ai fais une gaffe et qu'il m'en veut. Je savais qu'un jour, ça me serait utile.

J'en avais deux pleines et trois vides. Je débouchai les deux pleines pour les transvider dans des vides, pour en garder la moitié. Sur moi, je ne pouvais en traîner que trois, ce que je fis. Je fouillai ensuite dans les poches du manteau de Kai pour y trouver des allumettes. Comme j'avais arrêter de fumer, j'avais plus de chance de trouver du feu dans son manteau que dans le mien. Il trainait toujours tout sur lui pour dépanner tout le monde. Dont des allumettes pour dépanner Ruki quand son briquet fait défaut. Dans un sens, c'était bien puisque grâce à lui, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin : feu et alcool.

Je repassai par ma fenêtre et l'échelle pour me rendre sur le toit. Jusque là, le plus dur avait été fait. Tout le reste n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant tellement c'était simple. Je me rendis sur le toit du hall d'entré, avant de descendre par une échelle pour me rendre devant l'hôtel. Ruki avait laissé la porte ouverte, ce qui me facilitait d'autant plus la tâche. Je poussai doucement la porte pour voir à l'intérieur. Il y avait six morts-vivants. En moyenne, mes jolis cocktails Molotov devrait tuer deux morts-vivants, sinon j'allais peut-être avoir des problèmes. Heureusement pour moi, la majorité était rassemblée en un seul endroit, là où une seule de mes bombes maisons pourrait suffire. J'espère. J'en allumai une première et la lançai devant les deux zombies loin du groupe, sans toutefois les touchés. Ils réagirent exactement comme je l'avais prévu : fuyant l'explosion, ils se dirigèrent vers le reste des zombies. Je n'eus alors qu'à allumer un autre de mes cocktails Molotov et le lancer sur le tas pour voir plus qu'un tas de corps déformer et cramer. Je lançai mes deux cocktails, pour être certain.

Je me dirigeai ensuite rapidement vers toutes les portes, pour les fermer et les barricader l'une après l'autre. Je ne tenais pas du tout à ce que d'autres zombies viennent faire irruption ici, puisque maintenant j'étais désarmé. Et je ne tenais pas véritablement à courir pour m'enfuir. Bon, j'étais assuré d'être en sécurité, du moins pour le moment, j'avais un joli feu qui brulait devant moi, malgré l'odeur simplement désagréable. Est-ce que la vie peu être plus belle quand la ville est attaquée par des morts-vivants?

Maintenant... autant me diriger vers le petit bureau à l'entré pour fouiller trouver de quoi passé le temps… Tant qu'à attendre que Ruki revienne, autant l'attendre confortablement en évitant de s'ennuyer. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'endormir, j'aurais alors fait une cible trop facile pour les zombies. Donc, je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'accueil, histoire de fouiller là-dedans. Un cadavre prenait la poussière sur le sol, une paire de ciseaux bien enfoncé dans sa tête. Il existait donc un moyen de tuer les zombies? Et Ruki en avait trouvé le moyen. J'avais raison quand je disais qu'il pouvait m'être utile pour survivre. Pourquoi alors avais-je l'impression qu'il pourrait aussi causer ma chute?

…

Je secouai la tête. Quelle idée stupide! J'enjambai le cadavre avant de me diriger vers les bureaux. Ils avaient déjà été fouillés, probablement dans l'ultime espoir qu'il avait de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme, en l'occurrence les ciseaux. Mais il n'avait pas ouvert LE bon tiroir, apparemment.

Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il y avait ça dans ce bureau, mais je voyais maintenant toute l'utilité que ça pouvais avoir. Je sortis un sac de guimauve, ignorant la date de péremption qui devait être depuis longtemps dépasser. Puis je pris quelques crayons que j'assemblais avec du papier collant pour faire un long bâton avant de retourner devant le feu avec mon bricolage.

Je m'assis à distance respectable du feu, ouvrit le sac de guimauve et en piquai une sur le bout de mon bâton. J'aime bien les guimauves. Je me posais seulement une question… Le goût allait-il être différent du fait que je faisais griller celles-ci sur un feu de cadavres humains?

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me rendre jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je crois que j'étais comme dans une sorte de transe, complètement coupé du monde extérieur. Je ne me rappelle plus de tout le chemin que j'ai fait de la pharmacie jusqu'à ici… Je ne me réveillai qu'une fois à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée.

Déjà, quelque chose me semblait étrange. Une lueur rougeoyante en dessous de la porte. Il me semblait pourtant que quand j'avais quitté, dans la nuit, les lumières du hall d'entré étaient fermées… Et à bien y réfléchir, j'avais laissé la porte ouverte, aussi, n'ayant pas pris la peine de la refermer en m'enfuyant. Peut-être que c'était un zombie qui avait fermé la porte?

J'entendais leurs lamentations, mais pas directement dans le hall. Ils étaient un peu plus loin, mais dans l'établissement. Peut-être même qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant parmi les clients, alors je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais revenu ici. Sûrement parce que c'est l'endroit où se trouvais mes amis, donc que j'aurais sûrement plus de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais, et qui pourrait m'aider.

Malgré la lueur, je posai mes mains sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle était chaude, mais pas brûlante. Il y avait un feu de l'autre côté. En me concentrant un peu mieux, je pus l'entendre crépiter. Le hall brûlait? Mais il fallait l'éteindre! Ah zut, je n'avais pas d'eau sur moi. Même pas une bouteille d'eau.

J'ouvris tout de même la porte. Une grande bouffée de chaleur me parvient, avant de se clamer tout aussi rapidement. J'en fus aveuglé un instant, aussi restais-je sur le seuil. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière moi.

-Ah, bravo! Tu as cramé ma guimauve avec ton appel d'air! Tu n'as jamais appris à ne pas ouvrir de porte ou de fenêtre quand il y a le feu? Mais bon, détail… Il était temps que t'arrives, j'ai presque toute mangé les guimauves. Tu en veux?

**Fin du chapitre**

J'imagine trop Rei en train de faire griller ses guimauves sur un feu de zombie 3


	8. Septième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Septième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ah, ça faisait un petit bout que je l'avais pas continuer. Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyer, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon écriture plait à certaines personnes. Je sais que mon sadisme ne plait pas à tout le monde, et tant pis pour eux. Moi j'aime écrire, et j'aime faire souffrir les Gazettes 3 Mais bon, restons gentil pendant quelques chapitres, encore... Quelques. Bon, d'accord. Un. ^_^

**Début du chapitre**

J'aurais pus m'attendre à tout, sauf à ça. Premièrement, j'avais raison à propos de l'incendie. Sauf que celui-ci semblait entièrement contrôlé, en plein centre du hall d'entrée. Le combustible était… simplement des cadavres. J'eus un frisson rien qu'à les voir. Et rien qu'à sentir l'odeur aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle odeur pouvait exister… Comme si on respirait l'odeur même de la mort, pour nous faire regretter d'être encore en vie. C'est normal après tout. Faire brûler des poils ou des cheveux, c'est atroce. Faut vraiment être con pour faire brûler un corps en décomposition, et rester dans la même pièce sans être intoxiqué...

Enfin, ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendu, c'était la scène pour le moins incongrus qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Reita, mon bassiste préféré, le mec toujours un peu derrière près à faire n'importe quel connerie, et ''apparemment'' près à tout pour aider ses amis, était assis nonchalamment devant le feu, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde. Et comme-ci ce n'était pas assez, il enleva un truc tout noircis et apparemment collant de son bâton, avant de prendre une jolie guimauve toute blanche et de le piquer à la place, pour ensuite la faire griller sur son feu.

-Reste pas planté là! Viens t'assoir. Il reste quelques guimauves mais j'ai pas deux bâtons.

-C'est dégueulasse, réussis-je à murmure avant de m'assoir à distance respectueuse.

-Quoi, les guimauves ou le feu?

-Le fait que tu fasses brûler tes guimauves sur un feu de cadavre.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, en vérifiant si sa guimauve était prête. Apparemment satisfait de la cuisson, il me l'offrit. Je refusai avec une grimace. Le silence s'installa peu à peu entre nous. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. J'étais heureux, c'était certain. Au moins un de mes amis étaient encore vivant, et maintenant je pourrais rester avec lui. C'est Reita, en plus. S'il ne fait pas trop son individuel comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps, il devrait être en mesure de me protéger. Donc je me sentais en sécurité, en ce moment. Si le feu n'avait pas pour combustibles des corps humains, il est probable que j'aurais réussi à oublier les cauchemars qui continuaient à l'extérieur de cette petite bulle de sécurité.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres, chuchotais-je pour briser le silence.

-Hum? D'autres quoi?

-Des survivants, comme nous.

-Peut-être. Sûrement en fait. Si nous avons réussis à être encore en vie, il est probable que nous ne soyons pas les seuls.

-Tu crois que Kai et les autres ont aussi survécu, demandais-je avec espoir.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais si tu veux survivre, ne perds pas ton temps à les chercher, ni à chercher d'autres survivants. Penses seulement à toi-même.

-C'est comme ça que t'as fait pour survivre? Tu as abandonné les autres pour survivre tout seul? Et Kai? Ça t'aurait pas demander grand chose de le réveiller et de l'emmener avec toi?

Je commençai à monter le ton, un peu hystérique. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les égoïstes. Et il me demandait clairement de l'être, pour ma propre survie? Je suis pas comme lui! J'aime mieux mourir que de faire exprès d'abandonner tout le monde pour que moi, je puisse vivre!

-Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, quand tu t'es sauvé? Ne me juge pas, tu as bien fait la même chose.

-J'ai essayé, au moins, m'écriais-je en me levant. J'ai voulu sauver notre manager, c'est lui qui n'a pas voulu me croire. Je… je…

Rageur et sur le bord des larmes, je me détournai de lui, commençant à monter les escaliers du hall. Il ne fit aucun geste pour me retenir, trop occupé qu'il était à vérifier si sa nouvelle guimauve manquait de cuisson.

-Où tu vas?

-Dans ma chambre!

-Mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi?

-Les chambres sont remplis de zombie.

Aucune émotion dans sa voix, ni peine, ni ressentiment. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un fait comme un autre, rien de plus qu'une affirmation. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien dire : c'est une pomme, que sa voix aurait été la même. N'avait-il donc aucune émotion? Les autres contaient-ils si peu pour lui? Mais merde, comment pouvait-il être si différent sur la scène qu'en réalité? Bien sûr, je le connaissais depuis 10 ans, ce n'était pas mon nouveau. Mais je préférais quand il faisait son gamin qui fait que des conneries. Son égoïsme commençait royalement à me tomber sur les nerfs.

J'étais rendu en haut des marches, la main sur la poignée de la porte. D'un coup, je n'en pouvais plus. C'était trop, je n'y ai jamais été préparé. Je commençai à sangloter, des larmes blanches coulant sur mes joues. Je restai là un moment en silence, la main sur la poignée, hésitant encore à l'ouvrir. Je sentis une main sur la mienne, la retirer doucement, mais fermement de la poignée. Il avait fini par se lever, celui-là… J'essayai de m'arrêter de pleurer, tentant de garder un peu de dignité face à lui. Il m'attira à lui, me serrant fort. Je me laissai aller contre son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que tout est terminé, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Mais je peux te promettre que tout vas se terminer. Que se soit par notre mort ou par notre fuite, les cauchemars ont tous une fins.

-Je veux pas mourir!

Je le repoussai vivement, il ne réagit pas. Luttant contre mes larmes, il restait silencieux, croisant les bras, me regardant d'un regard indéchiffrable, le visage à moitié caché par son bandeau. C'était la première fois que cet espèce de bande de tissu ridicule m'énervait à ce point.

-C'est pour le style, ton bandeau? Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer ton visage alors qu'on est en plein crise!

-Tu vas continuer à pleurnicher longtemps?

Et pan! Quoi ne pas dire à un homme! À part lui dire qu'il est comme une fillette, tu ne peux rien dire de pire. Je suis un homme, tout de même. Et j'ai de l'orgueil. Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus avec ce mec arrogant, froid et sans aucune émotion. Tant pis si c'était Reita, pratiquement un de mes frères, là j'en avais juste mort. Il aurait mieux fait de crever, ce con. Je me détournai, et essayer de tourner la poignée de la porte. Sans succès. Je la frappai pour l'ouvrir, sans plus de succès. Je commençais à littéralement frapper cette fichue porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, qui ne voulait pas me laisser traverser le couloir qui me mènerait au bâtiment des chambres.

Reita se détourna seulement de moi, me laissant me défouler contre la porte, et descendis retourner s'assoir auprès de son feu, prendre soin de bien griller sa dernière guimauve, sans plus se soucier de mon sort. Je me demandai comment il réagirait si je réussissais à ouvrir la porte et entrer dans ce bâtiment plein de morts-vivants… Mais je ne réussis pas à l'ouvrir. Un bruit de frappe semblable de l'autre côté m'en dissuada complètement, et je courus m'assoir au près du feu, le plus loin possible pourtant de Rei.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à l'ouvrir? T'as pensé à enlever les serrures, celle d'en bas et celle d'en haut?

-Que…

Je n'en rajoutai pas plus, rouge de colère et d'impuissance. Je ne fis que l'observer au travers des flammes. Il replaça son bandeau d'un geste, avant de sortir un carnet… Il ne peut vraiment jamais enlever son bandeau, hein... Je commençais à me demander s'il ne dormait pas avec. Si un jour je revois Kai, je devrais lui demander... Bref, il commença à écrire frénétiquement dans son petit cahier. Il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à m'ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'écris?

-Tiens, t'as arrêté de pleurer?

-Tu…

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu m'en veux?

-Selon toi?

Il referma son carnet, se leva et se rassit à mes côtés. Il me tendit la main, un léger sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

-M'en veux pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au final? T'as abandonné les autres, pourquoi tu te forces à rester avec moi? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien m'abandonner.

-Tu peux m'être utile.

-Ah oui? Et tu vas m'expliquer comment, peut-être? Je t'avertis tout de suite, si c'est pour créer diversion pendant que tu t'enfuies, c'est mort!

- À force d'être aussi agressif, tu vas gaspiller toute ton énergie et tu seras ensuite une cible facile, même pas assez fort pour créer diversion.

-Tant mieux, je n'aurai plus besoin de rester avec toi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Je regrette d'avoir abandonné les autres, je savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant, faisons la paix. On a plus de chance de survivre si on reste ensemble. On a qu'à bien s'entendre comme on le fait sur scène...

-… Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner et t'enfuir comme un lâche pendant que j'ai le dos tourné?

-Si j'avais voulu t'abandonner dès le début, je serais resté sur le toit à attendre que des secours viennent me chercher. Je ne me serais pas forcé à tuer ce joli paquet de zombie, même pour me faire un feu pour mes guimauves.

Je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des yeux aussi profonds, simplement magnifique. Non seulement il était vachement bien fait, mais en plus il avait de ses yeux magnifiques...

-Tu devrais enlever ton bandeau, des fois, ça cache la beauté naturel de ton visage, chuchotais-je.

C'est vrai, parfois je prend jamais le temps de réfléchir. Et encore moins quand c'était le temps de penser avant de parler. Il sourit. Je me sentais complètement ridicule.

-Dis-moi au moins que t'as un plan pour nous sortir de là.

-En fait… non.

-T'attendais quoi, dans le hall?

-Toi.

-Moi?

-Je t'ai vu t'enfuir, du toit. Je savais que tu allais revenir.

-Tu savais?

-Par un principe logique tout simple. J'ai tué ces jolis zombies rien que pour toi.

-Ah ouais, c'est ça… Et comment t'as fait, monsieur le brave affronteur de zombie?

-T'as déjà vu des cracheurs de feu? Ils crachent de l'alcool sur des flammes pour donner l'illusion qu'ils crachent vraiment du feu. J'ai fait plus ou moins la même chose. De l'alcool et des allumettes, et tu as des explosifs. J'avoue que comme technique, c'est moins téméraire qu'une paire de ciseaux, mais plus efficace.

-Je sais ce qu'est un cracheur de feu et comment faire des coktails Molotov, me prend pas pour un gamin! Mais attends… Tu avais de l'alcool? ! Et puis… Comment t'as su, pour le zombie que j'ai tué?

-J'en traîne toujours sur moi pour me faire pardonner quand Uruha m'en veut. Et puis comment voulais-tu que je trouve des guimauves sans passer par l'espèce de bureau, là-bas?

-Parce qu'il y avait des guimauves dans le bureau?

-Tiroir du bas à droite. Avec le pic repliable. Je sais pas pourquoi elles étaient là, c'est juste un fait. Et elles étaient délicieuses.

Nous retombâmes dans le silence. J'avais encore des milliers de questions à lui poser, mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à chacune de mes questions, et encore moins m'en poser. Il n'a jamais été du genre curieux, se contentant d'inventer des conneries comme réponse aux questions qu'il pourrait avoir. Je crois quand la circonstance, c'est bien qu'on est pu autant parler, même si ce n'est que de l'engueulade. Entre lui et moi, c'est comme ça. La guerre, la guerre, la guerre. Et l'amour sur scène. Quand je le gifle pas. Enfin... je m'imaginais quoi? Que j'allais avoir une discussion normale et agréable alors qu'il y avait plein de morts-vivants partout, qui ne cessaient de se rappeler à notre mémoire par des lamentations démoniaques? Et puis, c'est Rei. Je peux pas avoir de discussion vraiment normale, avec lui...

-On fait quoi, maintenant?

-Pardon?

-Maintenant que tu vas m'utiliser pour survivre et que j'accepte parce que j'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix, on fait quoi?

-On ne peut pas attendre de l'aide, tout comme on peut pas en appeler.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais la ligne téléphonique est coupé. Probablement une voiture conduite par un zombie qui a fait un accident sur un poteau de téléphone. Voir d'électricité. Je crois que l'hôtel marche sur ses génératrices.

-Alors on fait quoi? La ville la plus proche est trop loin pour s'y rendre à pied!

-Tu sais conduire une voiture?

-Pas américaine, toi?

-Non plus. On peut toujours s'improviser un permis internationale, ça doit pas être si compliqué… Quoiqu'on ait peut-être la chance d'avoir un train en gare.

-Tu sais conduire un train?

-Tu mets le moteur en marche et tu laisses filer? Tant qu'on s'éloigne de cette foutue ville… Je crois pas que notre attaque de zombie soit généralisée dans les autres villes. La télé en aurait parlé.

-Quelqu'un finira bien par venir dans ce trou perdu et verra bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans la ville!

-Je conterais pas trop là-dessus. On ferait mieux de rejoindre la gare. Mais avant, direction le restaurant. Autant manger et se faire des provisions avant d'affronter la ville.

-Tu as encore faim?

- Eh, des guimauves, ça ne bourre pas. En plus, elles étaient périmées…

-Je crois pas avoir faim…

**Fin du chapitre**

Mes rp reituki avec une de mes meilleures amies commencent à trop déteindre sur moi. Reita et Ruki qui s'engueule encore. Quand je joue Reita et elle Ruki, ces deux-là ne peuvent s'entendre que quand ils sont si proches et si occupés qu'ils ne peuvent que murmurer le nom de l'autre (a) Ah, entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas (a). Mais lâche pas, Ruki. Je survivrais pas non plus à l'égoïsme de Rei x.x


	9. Huitième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Huitième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Jamais un cent deux! (non, ça marche pas . qu'importe). J'aime poster deux chapitres de cette fic à la fois. Pour l'instant. Alors profitez-en, gang de chanceux! Dans ce chapitre... Zombie, Ruki fou, Rei égoïste, et l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage!

**Début du chapitre**

Il se leva, tout comme moi. Je montai les escaliers seulement quelques pas derrière lui. Reita marchait avec assurance, comme s'il ne craignait absolument rien. Il ne réagit pas quand nous passâmes devant la porte menant aux chambres, avec les zombies qui frappaient pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Alors que moi, je marchais plus vite, pour ne pas trop me laisser distancer. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver de nouveau seul avec de telles horreurs.

Nous franchîmes la porte menant au bâtiment des loisirs, si je puis appeler ça ainsi, et descendîmes les escaliers. Le restaurant se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, juste devant la piscine intérieur. C'est un peu étrange comme architecture, mais la vue du restaurant sur la piscine est assez splendide. Mais bon, nous allions entrer dans la pièce quand un cri venant d'en face nous déchira les tympans. Ce n'était pas une lamentation de zombie, c'était trop humain pour ça…

-Reita, t'as entendu?

-Je suis pas sourd.

-C'était quoi, d'après toi?

-Quelque chose d'humain, pour sûr.

-On ferait mieux d'aller voir…

-Je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée.

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Tournant les talons j'entrai par le vestiaire le plus proche, celui des gars, en l'occurrence, que je traversai en vitesse pour me rendre jusqu'à la piscine. L'eau était calme, même pas une petite vague disant qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un qui ait mis son doigt dans l'eau depuis une heure.

Un cadavre flottait sur le ventre. Enfin, un cadavre ou un zombie, je ne suis pas certain. Mais ça avait la tête dans l'eau, ça ne respirait pas et ça ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Ici, les lamentations des zombies se faisaient avaler par l'eau, ce qui rendait le silence d'autant plus pesant. Pas un bruit, autre que la circulation de l'eau dans le filtreur.

-Tu vois, il y a rien. On ferait mieux de s'en aller.

-Attend.

Reita me tira par la manche. Il ne tenait pas à s'attarder ici. Mais un bruit attira mon attention. Un gémissement plus humain que mort-vivant. Je tournai la tête vers les deux plongeons, celui de trois mètres et celui de cinq mètres. Le gémissement se reproduit : il venait d'en haut du plus haut plongeon. Sans hésiter, je m'y dirigeai et commençai à monter l'échelle pour aller voir le survivant qu'il devait y avoir en haut.

-Ruki! Reviens tout de suite, c'est dangereux!

-Si tu as peur, rien ne te retiens, Reita. Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que toi. Si quelqu'un d'autre peut être sauvé, alors on sera trois.

-Ruki…

Je l'entendis me suivre sur l'échelle. Je retins de justesse un sourire. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi? J'en doutais. Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour ses chances de survie. En haut du plongeon, il y avait deux silhouettes. Une fille gémissante dans un coin, un gars, couché sur le ventre, au bout du plongeon. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la fille. Elle n'était pas très vieille, c'était peut-être une fillette, vu son âge. Reita se dirigea vers le gars. Il dut se pencher pour prendre le pouls de celui-ci puisque pas deux minutes après, il m'annonça d'une voix monotone que le gamin était mort. Je l'ignorai. Je me concentrai plutôt pour calmer la fillette. Elle semblait fiévreuse et souffrait atrocement. Une affreuse morsure semblait en pleine décomposition, sur sa hanche. Puis, la fille arrêta de gémir, et elle ouvrit des yeux vides en me fixant, avant de commencer à se lamenter comme tout bon zombie.

Je criai en la repoussant et en reculant vivement. Je trébuchai sur le cadavre du garçon, et je me serais sûrement retrouvé couchée par terre si Reita ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Il était au bout du tremplin, probablement à regarder l'eau en contrebas. S'il réussi à m'éviter la chute au sol, je lui fis tout de même perdre l'équilibre. Nous eûmes droit à un plongeon tête première dans la piscine. Je battis frénétiquement des bras pour retrouver la surface et l'air frais. Reita me dévisageait, un air de reproche sur le visage.

-La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras, ok?

-C'est tout? Pas de «tu vas bien Ruki»?

-Si tu n'allais pas bien, tu serais en train de couler par le fond.

Il commença à nager lentement pour rejoindre le bord de la piscine. C'est ça, crâneur, avais-je le goût de lui crier. Seulement ma réplique resta nouer dans ma gorge quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule… Me retournant d'un coup sec, je vis le cadavre de la piscine me dévisager de ses yeux morts, la bouche ouverte prête à me mordre le cou. Mon cri s'étouffa dans ma gorge quand je plongeai pour échapper au mort-vivant. Je nageai rapidement pour rejoindre le bord. Reita ne fit pas le moindre geste pour m'aider à sortir, trop occupé qu'il était à essorer ses vêtements. Je le poussai vers les vestiaires, trop pressé de quitter cet endroit maudit au plus vite. Je fermai rapidement la porte de la piscine, et essayai de la barrer malgré mes mains tremblantes. Il la barra facilement. Il m'énervait, il semblait toujours trop calme, trop maître de lui-même. C'était impossible de ne pas être un peu nerveux!

-La prochaine fois…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir, le fusillant d'un regard noir. Je savais fort bien que j'avais eu tort, il n'était pas obligé de me le rappeler. Une fois, ça passe, pas deux. Le laissant sur place, je me dirigeai vers la porte des vestiaires.

-Où tu vas?

-Au restaurant. Ce n'est pas là qu'on allait?

-Et tu y vas tout mouiller?

-T'as du linge de rechange sur toi, peut-être?

-Les objets perdus sont fait pour ça.

Je m'arrêtai, la main sur la poignée. Il était déjà en train de fouiller dans le bac des objets perdus, tirant sur le sol maillot de bain, serviettes, gougounes et t-shirt. Il se sélectionna un t-shirt noir, et des jeans sombres, ainsi qu'une serviette à peu près propre.

-Désolé, mais si tu veux du linge à peu près propre, tu devrais aller dans les vestiaires des filles.

-C'est ça, dit tout de suite que je suis une fille.

-C'est que du extra-large ici. Je sais que tu préfères les vêtements trop serré plutôt qu'avoir l'air d'une poche de patate.

J'avais envie de l'envoyer promener, mais je me contentai de rejoindre l'autre vestiaire. Là, fouillai les objets perdus et je me sélectionnai une serviette, un t-shirt gris avec des motifs bleus, une petite veste noir, une paire de jeans qui n'était pas trop serré et de nouveaux espadrilles. Je pris aussi une brosse à cheveux et entrepris de sécher mes cheveux et de les peigner.

-J'ai faim.

-T'as qu'à aller dans les cuisines, c'est juste en face. À moins que tu ne te perdes?

-Pourquoi tu prends plus de temps à te préparer qu'une fille? J'aurai plus peur que tu ne décides de sauver un zombie en mon absence.

-Tu me crois si stupide?

-Je devrais pas?

-Tu es dans les vestiaires des filles.

-Tu n'en es pas une non plus.

-Et alors

-Mais je dois avouer qu'avec des vêtements de fille...

Je lui lançai la brosse par la tête. Il sortit du vestiaire en riant légèrement. Je me figeai, surpris. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire depuis... depuis l'attaque de zombie. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'on puisse rire dans une situation du genre. Son rire était un peu rauque, comme quelqu'un qui manque de pratique, mais ça restait le rire d'un de mes meilleures potes depuis 10 ans déjà. Je souris en finissant de me sécher les cheveux.

Il m'attendait, accoter à coté de la porte du vestiaire des filles. Sans un mot, il traversa le couloir et je le suivi de l'autre côté des grandes doubles portes du restaurant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si silencieuse. Habituellement, c'était la salle la plus bruyante de l'hôtel, exception faite du hall d'entrée et de la piscine. Je n'y étais venue qu'une fois, hier soir pour le souper, et elle était complètement bruyante alors...

Je suivis Reita jusque dans les cuisines, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Des coups résonnaient, comme frappé sur une boite vide. Des morts-vivants frappaient contre le grand frigidaire de l'hôtel, tentant en vain de défoncer la lourde porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers nous dès qu'ils nous sentirent approcher. Qu'importe ce qu'ils recherchaient dans le réfrigérateur, nous devions être selon eux des cibles plus faciles…

-Je propose la fuite…

J'ignorai son chuchotement. Nous étions deux vivants, plus rapides et plus vifs que les deux morts-vivants. Et nous avions une vie à défendre, alors qu'eux n'avait plus rien. Nous avions l'avantage. Si Reita se battait à mes côtés, mais j'avais oublié que non seulement il n'était pas armé, mais qu'en plus il n'était pas du genre à se battre. Pas s'il pouvait s'enfuir.

Je sortis le couteau du policier et fonçai seul vers les deux morts-vivants. Très vite, j'étais en désavantage. J'avais réussis à me battre contre un zombie, mais deux était une tâche bien plus ardue. Surtout que contrairement à moi, ils ne ressentaient pas la douleur. Les coups que je leur donnais avec mon couteau ne leur faisaient absolument rien, même pas ralentir un peu. Mon offensive se transforma rapidement en défense et en esquive. Je ne voulais pas vraiment me faire mordre et risquer de finir mort-vivant.

Ce type est fou. Fou et armé. Et il ne prenait vraiment pas la peine de réfléchir. Sa tête ne lui servait absolument à rien. Et si je ne faisais rien, il allait mourir. Quoique sa mort ne me ferait pas grand chose. Tous les autres étaient déjà morts, et je ne m'en attristais pas vraiment. Ils auraient pu faire entrave à ma survie. Surtout Uruha, en vrai...

J'aurais du profiter de son offensive pour m'enfuir. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à occuper les zombies assez longtemps pour que je puisse quitter l'hôtel, et tant pis pour les provisions. Au lieu de quoi, je me surpris à regarder partout autour pour chercher une arme qui me permettrait d'aider Ruki. Il y avait bien des couteaux de cuisine, mais c'était plutôt des armes de corps à corps, et je n'avais nulle intention de combattre aussi rapproché que lui. C'était trop dangereux. Même si j'étais mieux fait que lui, plus fort, plus viril, etc... Les muscles ne servent à rien dans ce genre de combat où si tu te fais toucher, t'es mort. Il avait plus de chance que moi, pouvant plus facilement éviter avec son agilité et sa petite taille. Enfin, c'est l'extincteur qui m'apparut comme l'arme la plus efficace. Du carbone concentré et geler, assez pour faire reculer des morts-vivants. Ou du moins je l'espérais.

-Penche-toi!

Sans même vérifier s'il obéissait à mon ordre, j'ouvris le gaz au maximum. L'extincteur eu l'effet désiré. Les zombies reculèrent de quelques pas, surprit par le froid et la pression. Ruki avait eu le bon sens de se baisser. Il profita de mon attaque pour reprendre le dessus et frapper le zombie le plus proche de lui à la tête. Il s'effondra avec un bruit mat sur le sol. Bon, le combat était déjà plus égal. Ruki ne perdit pas de temps. Il donna un coup de pied en pleine poitrine au deuxième, avant de lui enfoncer son couteau entre les deux yeux.

-T'es malade.

-Désolé.

Je retirais mon couteau de la tête du deuxième zombie. Une espèce de matière dégueulasse le tâchait. Je ne savais pas si c'était du sang de mort-vivant ou des morceaux de cervelle… Sûrement un mélange des deux. Avec une grimace de dégoût, je l'essuyai sur un linge à vaisselle. Sans écouter les remontrances de Rei, je me dirigeai vers le fameux frigidaire. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait contenir, ce n'était pas zombifié. J'en étais certain puisque les zombies ne se mangeaient pas entre eux, et qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à manger. À l'intérieur, il y avait un homme. Il était assis dans un coin, tremblant, probablement de froid et de peur.

-Viens, tu ne crains plus rien, j'ai tuer les zombies.

-Tu as… tu es...

Ce n'est qu'en voyant mon visage qu'il cessa complètement de trembler. C'était complètement une chance inouïe qu'on retrouve Uruha comme ça. Moi qui croyais qu'il était mort! Je m'étais assis en face de lui, pendant que Reita dévalisait systématiquement les cuisines, sans nous porter trop d'attention. J'eus la vague pensé que s'il mangeait autant en faisant, il allait finir par grossir…

-Alors là, tu me surprends... Réussi à tuer les zombies avec ta petite taille…

-Disons que je tiens à la vie. Et Reita m'a aidé. Ça va, tu n'as rien?

-Non, ça va. Merci de m'avoir débarrassé des zombies. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait...

-De rien. Mais on n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu dans le frigidaire, Uruha? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre avec Aoi, à te remettre de ta gueule de bois?

-J'ai eu une fringale nocturne quand j'ai commencé à désoualer… Du coup, j'ai pensé aller dans les cuisines me chercher quelque chose à manger. Et comme il n'y avait pas de gardien de sécurité ni de membres du personnel, je pus me rendre facilement dans les cuisines. J'ai bien entendu les cris, mais je croyais que c'était un gamin qui avait fait un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que les morts pourraient décider de se relever et de se mettre à essayer de nous bouffer… Quand j'ai vu ceux-là entré dans la cafétéria, je crus un instant que j'étais encore trop sous l'effet de l'alcool... Tout ça n'est simplement pas réel! Je réussis à me réfugier dans le frigo, en espérant qu'ils allaient finir par se fatiguer et s'éloigner. Ou que j'allais désoualer et me réveillai... Je ne sais plus combien d'heure j'ai passé enfermer là-dedans…

-Environ 16h, dit Reita d'une voix égale. T'as eu de la chance que le frigo ne soit pas plus froid qu'il ne l'étais. Bon. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de mangeable, autre que des trucs congelés et des légumes pas frais. J'ai quand même pu nous dénicher du pain et du jambon, et des bouteilles d'eau. Je conseille qu'on mange le plus possible maintenant, histoire de moins se charger pour la route. Plus on sera chargé, moins on sera mobile.

Il déposa ses trouvailles sur la table, avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. Il commença à emballer les provisions en trois sacs. Il nous expliqua qu'il faisait trois sacs comme ça si l'un de nous mourrait, les deux autres auraient quand même de la nourriture. Il était assez sadique, à parler de la fin prochaine comme-ci de rien n'était. Exactement comme-ci ça ne lui faisait rien, qu'il n'avait pas peur. Je vis le regard d'Uruha changé. Il avait presque autant peur de Reita que des zombies, en ce moment. Dans un sens, je le comprenais entièrement. Rei pouvait être intimidant quand il s'y mettait. Et même si ces ceux-là étaient meilleurs amis, quand il y avait ni alcool, ni musique, Uruha se plongeait dans le silence et Reita dans son individualisme. Ça va être sympa, avec ces deux-là...

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Ne viens pas chialer si tu as faim plus tard.

Il m'énervait passablement. Si bien que je me dirigeai vers les cuisines, ramassant petites boites de jus, pomme et crème glacé, avant de revenir vers la table. Uruha était soulagé de me voir revenir. À ses yeux, je devinai qu'aucun des deux n'avaient échangé de parole en mon absence. Reita devait considérer l'alcoolique comme une baisse de ses chances de survie… l'égoïste. Son meilleur ami, quand même!

Je commençai à manger, malgré mon estomac qui me criait de refuser toutes substances. Que Rei ne vienne pas se plaindre si je vomissais ce qu'il me faisait ingurgiter ce soir… J'offris des pommes à Uru, qui accepta à contrecœur. Il semblait trop effrayer pour faire autre chose que ce que moi ou Rei dirait. Le blond était silencieux, mâchonnant des guimauves, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu regrettes ton feu de zombie?

-Oui. On pourrait en faire un autre avec ceux-là. T'as des allumettes?

-Non, désolé. Et même si j'en avais, je te les passerais pas.

-C'est jamais rien qu'un petit feu…

-Tu vas t'intoxiquer. Et puis, l'odeur est désagréable.

-On s'y habitue.

Nous continuâmes à manger en silence. Je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge de la cafétéria : 22h. J'étouffai un bâillement. Pourtant, je savais très bien que je ne réussirais pas à dormir de si tôt. Pas à côté de deux cadavres de zombie, et pas avec plein d'autres plus ou moins vivants aux alentours. Et puis, je ne voulais pas laisser Uruha et Reita. Qui sait ce que l'un ou l'autre déciderait de faire, si je n'étais pas là pour... je sais pas... tempérer les choses? J'avais plus de chance de m'engueuler encore avec Reita que ces deux-là ensemble...

-Bon, la pièce est assez tranquille, commença Reits. Je propose qu'on dorme un peu, en laissant l'un de nous toujours en veille au cas où des zombies ayant un petit creux décideraient de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Tu sais, je crois pas que je…

Je n'eus pas le loisir de finir ma phrase. Un grand bruit résonna, comme du bois qu'on déchire telle une feuille de papier. Je sursautai, et Uruha recommença à trembler. Reita prit une nouvelle guimauve, sans broncher.

-C'était quoi, ça?

-Les zombies des chambres qui ont réussis à défoncer la porte et qui ont pénétrés dans le hall d'entrée.

-En d'autres termes, ils se dirigent soit vers l'extérieur, soit vers le bâtiment des loisirs, soit vers les salles de réunion.

-Exactement.

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, merde!

Je m'étais levé de ma chaise et j'avais crié. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à le comprendre. Alors que je luttais contre la panique, tout ça semblait ne rien lui faire. Je ne pouvais simplement pas y croire.

-Je ne perds pas mon énergie en cri et en stress. Tant pis pour le sommeil, on ferait mieux de sortir de l'hôtel. Et pas question de passer par le hall d'entrée. La sortie la plus proche se trouve à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment des loisirs. Prenez vos provisions, on y va.

-Et c'est tout?

-Que veux-tu faire d'autre?

-Je sais pas…

-Alors tais-toi et suis. À moins que tu ne veuilles mourir, Ruki.

Il passa devant, en silence. Uruha et moi ramassâmes nos provisions et suivirent Reita de près. Il pouvait être intimidant, énervant, voir même épeurant, il n'en restait pas moins maître de lui-même et nous donnait un semblant de sécurité. Et d'espoir. Arriver aux portes, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait encore aucun zombie dans le couloir avant de s'y engager. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Attendez-moi ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire.?

-Les retarder.

-Mais tu ne te bats pas!

-Idiot, je vais seulement barrer la porte.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir simplement éclairé par les lumières faiblarde de la génératrice. Dès que sa silhouette ne fut plus visible, Uruha se remit à trembler de plus belle. Je fis mon possible pour le calmer en attendant le retour de Reita. Heureusement, celui-ci ne fut pas très long, et revins au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Il avait le même air blasé, légèrement arrogant. Mon cœur manqua un battement en le voyant revenir. On dit que les vampires sont extrêmement beaux. Dans son cas, c'était exact. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une étrange lueur dans la semi-pénombre. Je fus heureux qu'il soit encore en vie, et qu'il soit avec moi.

- Aller, on ne devrait pas traîné ici.

En silence, Uruha et moi le suivîmes de près. Lorsque Reita vit que nous étions solidement enlacés, il se raidit. Je ne pouvais dire pourquoi. C'était normal que moi et Uruha nous serrions fort, en un semblant de sécurité. Je n'aurais pas serrés Reita comme ça… quoique je l'aie déjà fait. Je rougis à se souvenir. Avec un peu de chance, bientôt nous nous retrouverons tous les trois en sécurité. Avec un peu de chance.

**Fin du chapitre**

Oui, Uruha il sert à rien. . Il servira plus tard, vous inquiéter pas. (à se faire tuer (a))


	10. Neuvième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Neuvième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que ça fait une semaine que ce chapitre est prêt à être publier et que je le mets que maintenant? U.U trop de devoirs, ça m'énerve.

**Début du chapitre**

Nous nous dirigions maintenant le plus loin possible du hall d'entrée. J'imagine que Reita voulait nous faire passer par l'espèce de salon-bibliothèque de l'hôtel, puisqu'il y avait par là une sortie d'urgence menant directement à la cour extérieure, selon ce qu'on avait pu en voir en visitant les lieux à notre arrivé. De là, il nous serait facile de rejoindre le chemin pour la ville, sans passer proche du hall d'entrée.

Je n'ai pas remarqué exactement pourquoi il nous a fait prendre un détour. Les couloirs menant à la biblio étaient assez sombres, mais pourtant il me semble qu'il a vu quelque chose, loin dans le corridor, qui lui a fait changer de direction. Mais je n'en suis pas certain, puisque je n'ai rien vu, et qu'il n'a rien dit. Et maintenant, nous nous ramassions en silence en train de monter les marches pour nous rendre au premier étage.

Si le rez-de-chaussée contenait le restaurant, la piscine et la bibliothèque, le premier étage contenait une grande salle de réunion, ainsi que des locaux permettant de pratiquer la musique et d'autres les arts plastiques. Les salles informatiques et de jeux se trouvaient au deuxième. C'était en soi un hôtel assez complet, construit dans un ancien pensionnat, je crois.

Le premier étage était aussi silencieux que l'étage que nous venions de quitter. Quoique le silence est relatif; nous entendions toujours les étranges sons des zombies, comme s'ils ne savaient rien dire d'autre et encore moins se taire. La pénombre était toutefois la même. Il n'y avait pas non plus de lumière qui filtrait des fenêtres, le soleil ayant décidé de se coucher. Ça devait faire maintenant à peu près 24 h que le cauchemar avait commencé, peut-être un peu moins, je ne sais pas…

Nous passâmes devant la grande salle. Reita se dirigeait résolument vers les prochains escaliers, pour nous faire redescendre et gagner la porte à côté de la bibliothèque. Uruha et moi suivions en silence, seulement quelques pas derrière lui. Un bruit métallique nous stoppa, suivit de près par une exclamation humaine. L'exclamation était étrange en son genre : apeurée oui, mais sans souffrance ou s'en peur atroce de voir un zombie en face de soi. Je crois que c'est l'étrange intonation de cette exclamation qui fit aussi s'arrêter Rei pendant quelques secondes. Puis il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à repartir. Je le retins par le coude.

-Attend! C'était quoi, ça?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

-On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir…

-Non, Ruki…

Voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas et que je me dirigeais résolument vers l'origine du bruit, soit la grande salle, il se tourna pour la première fois vers Uruha et lui adressa la parole.

-Et, toi, tu pourrais pas lui parler, lui dire que c'est pas une bonne idée?

-Je…

-Laisse tomber. Tu es aussi inutile que peureux quand t'es à jeun. Ruki, reviens ici!

S'il avait su montrer la moindre petite inquiétude dans sa voix, je me serais peut-être arrêter. Mais même là, il n'avait ni inquiétude, ni colère, ni même des reproches dans ses intonations. Seulement son éternelle neutralité, comme s'il s'en fichait un peu, même si je voyais bien que je l'exaspérais. Il me suivait pourtant, mais ne tenta pas de me retenir. Peut-être était-il lui aussi curieux sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle…

Je poussai la porte, puis me figeai dans l'entrée. Si j'avais su d'avance ce qu'il y avait là, il était certain que j'aurais passé mon chemin. Je commençais à m'habituer à la présence des zombies. Oui, car au final, ils se ressemblent tous et sont aussi idiots que prévisibles. Reita aurait dit la même chose de moi…

Sur la scène de l'auditorium, une échelle était tombée. Jusque-là pas de problème, jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux au plafond. Un homme se tenait-là. Je le reconnu immédiatement : notre manager! Je m'apprêtai à crier son nom, quand je vis ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il tenait dans ses mains une corde qu'il attachait solidement à une des lumières de la salle, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber par terre. Le nœud coulissant au bout de la corde me glaça le sang… non…

-Manager-san, murmurai-je d'une voix plus faiblarde que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con?

Reita et Uruha m'avaient rejoint. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait un geste, comme s'ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion que moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser notre manager faire une chose pareille! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous jusqu'à présent...

-Arête, criai-je.

-Ruki? Ruki, c'est toi? Et Reita? Uruha?

Sa voix tremblait autant que la mienne. Je m'empressai de traverser la salle pour me rendre jusqu'à lui. Je repris l'échelle et tentai de la relever. Il me dévisagea d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ruki?

-Je monte te chercher…

-Non! Non, je veux pas! Laisse-moi en finir, s'il te plait. J'aurais dû t'écouter, hier soir… Mais je ne te croyais pas. Mais de toute façon, regarde où ça nous mène! Nous allons tous mourir de toute façon.

Sa voix se brisa sur son dernier mot, et il éclata en sanglot. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues, mais les miennes étaient silencieuses, et froides.

-Écoute. Nous avons déjà survécu jusqu'ici. Nous pouvons bien nous en sortir, non?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Ruki, il n'y a aucune chance de survie! Cette ville est un coin perdu, loin de tout. Les renforts ne viendront pas, et qui sait si le reste du monde n'est pas déjà détruit? Je ne veux pas finir zombifiée! Et qui sait si c'était pas prévu? Si vous saviez la somme qu'ils ont donnés, et les pressions qu'ils ont mis pour que vous veniez... J'aurais dû démissionner, j'aurais dû vous laisser partir seuls, je... je veux pas devenir un zombie...

-Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici?

Une voix calme, neutre. Fort différente des voix en larmes et brisées qui ponctuaient notre échange, entre notre manager et moi.

-Reita, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Survivre. Et m'arranger pour que les autres survivent.

Je tiquai sur le ''m'arranger pour que les autres survivent''. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait une expression un peu moins égoïste depuis le début du cauchemar. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, il disait qu'il m'utilisait pour assurer sa survie. En d'autres temps et lieux, j'aurais été heureux du changement d'attitude de sa part. Mais présentement, j'étais loin d'avoir la tête à me réjouir.

-Alors tu prendras soin de Ruki pour moi, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, si tu réponds à ma question.

-Quand j'ai vu que ce fou de Ruki s'habillait pour se diriger dehors, je commençai à doutai que ce qu'il avait vu ne soit pas qu'un cauchemar. Alors je me suis habillé pour le rejoindre. J'atteignis le hall quand il se sauvait dans le secrétariat. Voyant les cadavres qui s'approchaient de moi, j'ai courus vers ce bâtiment-ci. Je les ai semés. Mais on ne les sèmera jamais pour de bon. Ils sont trop nombreux, ils les ont tous eus… et se sera bientôt notre tour. Je veux pas devenir un mort-vivant. Alors autant en finir maintenant.

-Manager-san, si nous avons réussi à survivre jusqu'ici, commençai-je.

-Ruki, tu as peut-être la force et le courage d'affronter une armée de mort-vivant, mais pas moi. Je n'en peux plus, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Reita... Prend bien soin de lui, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est sans doute le plus fragile de vous tous, même s'il le laisse pas toujours paraître.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

-Promet, Reita!

-Je te le promets, manager-san. Mais nous surveillerons Ruki ensemble.

-Non.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et poussa un profond soupir. Je profitai de cet instant de silence pour placer l'échelle comme il faut, et je commençai à grimper dedans. J'allais déloger notre manager de son plafond de gré ou de force. Il n'allait pas se suicider comme ça, je ne le laisserais pas faire! Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient tristes, mais sec. Sa voix ne tremblait même plus. Je pouvais lire en lui une triste résignation, mais une détermination froide et forte, indestructible.

-Ruki, les autres, j'espère vous revoir dans l'autre monde le plus tard possible. Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances, moi, j'abandonne la partie. Essayez de retrouver les autres, si possible, et reprenez le retard dans la tournée...

-Non!

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'atteindre. Déjà, il passait la corde autour de son coup et se lançait dans le vide. Je franchis les derniers barreaux qui me séparaient encore de lui, puis j'essayai de le décrocher. Parfois, on pense que la pendaison est une mort lente, mort par asphyxie à cause de la corde qui bloque la respiration. Mais il en est autrement. La mort par pendaison est rapide et sans souffrance, par la rupture de la nuque. Je n'avais aucune chance de le sauver… et pourtant, je m'efforçais de le décrocher, simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à croire en l'évidence. Notre manager s'était suicidé.

Je serais sûrement resté à pleurer en haut de l'échelle jusqu'à ce que mon corps se vide en entier de l'eau qu'il contenait si Reita ne m'attendait pas en bas. Il criait mon nom, montrant pour la première fois un peu d'inquiétude à mon égard. C'est peut-être cette petite trace d'humanité de sa part qui me fit descendre.

Je remarquai avec amertume que je collectionnais dans ma mémoire tous les petits moments où il montrait un peu de sentiment. Ses sourires, son rire que j'avais eu la chance d'entendre une seule fois depuis le début du cauchemar, et maintenant la légère trace d'inquiétude, subtile mais pourtant présente.

Dès que je posai le pied sur le sol, il me prit dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je tombe sur le sol. Puis il m'entraîna vers la sortie, Uruha suivant calmement derrière. J'avais beau le frapper, le gifler, le traiter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables… Il continuait encore et toujours de me traîner de force vers la sortie de la salle. Je ne voulais pas sortir! Je voulais rester avec notre manager. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il avait vraiment fait ça…

Je me calmai seulement rendu à l'extérieur, la porte de la salle bien fermé. Quoique calmé n'est peut-être pas le mot. Je continuais à pleurer et à sangloter, mais je n'essayais plus de rejoindre le défunt. J'étais devenue un peu plus raisonnable, si on veut. Je pensais surtout à ce qu'il vous avait demandé. Trouver les deux autres. Partir d'ici. Continuer la tournée. J'avais des tonnes de chansons à écrire, on pourrait probablement faire quelques bons Cds après ça, tous les cinq.

-Ça va?

Le retour de sa voix froide et neutre. Il me posait la question seulement pour la forme. De mon côté, je ne réussis pas à lui répondre autrement que par un hochement de tête qui signifiait clairement un non. Uruha semblait aussi bouleversé que moi, sinon plus. Il était pâle, tremblant, comme figé dans du plâtre. Décidément, à jeun, il ne valait pas grand-chose... Qu'importe. J'aurais pu passer la nuit au complet figée comme lui, en essayant d'accepter la mort de notre manager. Mais Reita ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Désolé, les gars, mais il faut y aller. À moins que vous ne voulez le rejoindre au plus tôt. Mais je lui ai promis de m'occuper de toi, Ruki, et je déteste rompre des promesses.

Je n'avais pas le droit de le haïr parce qu'il avait raison, mais en ce moment, je l'aurais bien égorgé juste parce qu'il ne respectait même pas une minute de silence pour notre ami. Il me tendit la main pour m'entraîner dans le corridor. Au lieu de la prendre, je lui jetai un regard noir, avant d'aider Uruha a avancé. Le pauvre était plus faible que moi, en ce moment. Personne ne devrait vivre des situations comme la nôtre, tout ça est injuste.

**Fin du chapitre**

Un mort, un mort, on aime les morts^^


	11. Dixième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Dixième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Bon, eh bien, quand il y en a un, il y en a un autre. Enjoy^^

**Début du chapitre**

J'étais en train de me demander si on ne pouvait pas trouver un peu d'alcool pour remonter le moral au guitariste, après tout ça. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on marchait, laissant la grande salle derrière nous, quand des coups de feu résonnèrent un peu en avant. Reita ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter, au contraire, il se mit à avancer plus vite.

-C'était quoi, demandais-je de ma voix encore brisée.

-Des coups de feu.

-Ben tiens! Comme si j'avais pas entendu. Mais monsieur le bassiste refuse d'affronter des zombies, et il se dirige tout droit vers une source potentiel de danger.

-Idiote. On entend les zombies à des kilomètres à la ronde, avec leurs lamentations, hors en face de nous, c'est le silence. Et puis, si toi tu n'arrives pas à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, moi oui.

Je retins les insultes que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer en pleine figure. Au moins, l'angoisse des coups de feu m'aida-t-il à mettre en veilleuse mon deuil de notre manager. Je continuerai à le pleurer quand nous serons en sécurité, avec les deux autres. J'essuyai mes larmes d'un geste rageur avant d'essayer de voir plus loin dans le couloir. C'était trop sombre pour que je réussisse à voir loin. Comment Reita faisait-il? Il avait des yeux aux rayons X, peut-être? Ou plutôt aux infrarouges… Mais il avait bien dit qu'il pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait devant, non? Jumelés à son calme troublant en toute circonstance, je commençais à croire de plus en plus qu'il n'était pas normal. Un démon, ou un vampire, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être gentil.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une mare rouge sombre qui s'écoulait sur le sol. Reita s'y étais arrêtés. Il regardait à l'intérieur de la petite salle, apparemment indécis. Je remarquai que la salle en question était le bureau des gardiens de sécurité.

-Un deuxième suicide en deux minutes, chuchota-t-il.

-Un des gardiens?

-Oui.

Je fermai les yeux, revoyant la scène encore récente de Matt, le policier qui m'avait appris à tirer. Le premier meurtre que j'ai fait… Je n'avais pas encore dormi depuis, et j'avais l'impression que j'aurais de la misère à m'endormir. Les cauchemars me veillaient. Laissant Uruha un instant, je m'avançai dans la petite salle. Je me penchai sur le cadavre et commença à fouiller dans ses poches. Reita fit de même quelque secondes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, nous demanda Uruha de sa voix blanche.

-C'est un gardien de sécurité, répondis-je. Et il s'est suicidé avec une arme à feu.

-Donc il a sur lui des armes et des munitions, finis Reita.

-Pour…pourquoi faire?

-Mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de zombie! À moins que tu ne préfères le corps à corps…

Je jetai un autre regard noir à Reita. Il s'amusait littéralement à faire peur à ce pauvre Uruha. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, comme ça! Comment il peut faire ça à son meilleur ami? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il était simplement méchant, en se moquant délibérément. Alors que dans ces temps difficiles, nous devrions tous nous entraider…

Reita ramassa le fusil sur le sol. Un pistolet, tout comme le mien. C'est donc que les munitions que nous trouverions pourraient aussi servir à remplir mon chargeur.

-Tu me partages les munitions.

-Pourquoi faire? On a qu'un seul pistolet.

-J'en ai un aussi, d'ailleurs je sais m'en servir.

-Eh? Comment tu peux...

-J'ai appris sur le pouce. Pose pas de question. Tu me partages les munitions et je t'apprends à te servir de ce truc.

-D'accord.

Je voyais qu'il voulait me poser plus de questions, mais je ne voulais pas satisfaire son besoin de savoir. Reita ramassa donc un chargeur de 6 balles et un de 3. Je ramassai un chargeur de 6 balles, plus le couteau que le gardien portait à sa ceinture. C'était normal, puisque Reita ne ferait jamais de corps à corps. Je n'avais pas plus vraiment peur de la douleur, dieu sait pourquoi, et j'étais insouciant en combat apparemment. Un peu comme les zombies.

Uruha profita de notre petite discussion à savoir qui ramasserait quoi pour aller gerber dans les toilettes d'à côté. Pauvre petit. Alors que moi je commençais à m'habituer à notre situation, lui ne s'y faisait pas du tout. Il lui faudrait bien, pourtant, sinon ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il réussira à survivre.

-Alors, tu sais te servir de ce truc, Rei?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais comment toi t'as appris?

-Un type, dans la ville, m'a montré. C'est pas bien compliqué.

Je fus un peu jaloux de lui. Il mit moins de temps que moi à comprendre comment ça marchait. Restait maintenant à savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus précis, mais ni lui ni moi ne voulait essayer, de peur de gaspiller de nos précieuses munitions. On se pratiquerait sur les prochains zombies qui menaceraient directement notre vie.

-Bon, maintenant plus vite on sera sortis d'ici, mieux je me porterai.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on réussira à dénicher un train pour s'enfuir de la ville?

-Il le faudra bien.

-On devrait pas chercher Kai et Aoi avant de quitter l'hôtel?

-Je sais que notre manager voulait qu'on les retrouve, mais soit un peu réaliste. C'est déjà un miracle que toi, moi et Uruha soyons en vie. Nos chances de retrouver les autres sont minces, et les chercher diminuent grandement nos propres chances de survie.

-C'est...

-Arrête de t'en faire. Avec un peu de chance, c'est eux qui nous retrouveront.

Nous nous apprêtions à descendre les escaliers pour se rendre à la bibliothèque quand une mélodie nous parvint. Une mélodie au piano, douce et sombre, mélancolique. Elle était simplement magnifique. C'était impossible qu'un zombie réussisse à jouer une mélodie aussi belle. Je fus surprise de voir Reita figé sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il commença à murmurer les notes au fur et à mesure qu'elle nous parvenait. Je surpris même ses doigts en train de jouer sur un piano imaginaire, le temps d'une demi-seconde. Puis il se reprit.

-Un autre survivant, dis-je. Nous pourrions aller voir.

-Non, ça nous retarderait.

-La musique est jolie pourtant, murmura Uruha. Elle me rappelle...

Il se dirigea vers la salle de musique de laquelle sortait cette douce mélodie. Je le suivis, et Reita n'eut d'autre choix que de nous suivre. Moi qui croyais qu'il allait nous rappeler tous les dangers, nous avertir de descendre et de sortir le plus tôt possible de l'hôtel… Il se tut, simplement. Comme si une partie de lui tenait à aller voir la source de la mélodie, comme s'il la reconnaissait, lui aussi. Dans un sens, le voir réagir à la musique m'apaisa.

Je fus à moitié surprise de voir Kai en train de jouer du piano. Ses doigts glissaient sur les notes et formaient la jolie mélodie. Il s'arrêta en sentant notre présence. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de sa partition, nous pûmes voir à quel point ceux-ci étaient vitreux, à quel point il était pâle. On visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut Reita, légèrement en retrait derrière Uruha et moi.

-Les gars, Reita! C'est tellement bon de vous voir. Je n'ai pas trouvé de batterie, mais il y avait un piano. Rei, approche, s'il te plait.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Kai.

-S'il te plaît… Je vais mourir bientôt, Reita. Le mal progresse, et il n'existe nul remède. S'il te plaît, joue avec moi une dernière mélodie. Pour mes dernières volontés.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Tu sais bien pourquoi, baka.

Je pouvais voir les larmes perler au coin des yeux de notre leader. Il tenait véritablement à finir sa vie avec la musique, partageant une mélodie avec le bassiste du groupe. Reita hésita, mais il finit par marcher lentement vers le banc, et s'asseoir à côté de celui qui avait partagé une partie de sa vie. Ça devait faire un an, je crois, que Rei avait demandé à Kai qu'ils ne restent que des amis, après avoir passé 4 ans ensemble. Le batteur n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais Rei ne le voyait plus comme un amant. Voyant son ex sur la dernière ligne droite de sa vie, il montra assez d'humanité pour lui faire plaisir une dernière fois.

Kai avait toujours aimé la sonorité du piano. Il avait entrainé le bassiste à jouer, du temps qu'ils étaient ensembles. Je les avais entendus quelques fois, pratiquant pour le plaisir dans une des salles de la PS Company. C'était d'ailleurs eux, dans un sens, qui m'avaient inspiré Pledge. Les voir ensemble m'attristait, même s'ils avaient été heureux un bout. Je crois que secrètement, j'avais été heureux d'apprendre leur séparation...

Kai sourit, puis il fouilla maladroitement dans les partitions pour y trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'il les posa sur le clavier. Il sourit maladroitement à Reita, avant de commencer à jouer. À peine deux secondes plus tard, le bassiste aussi laissait ses doigts glissés sur les notes.

La mélodie n'était pas la plus belle que j'avais entendue de ma vie, mais en cet instant, je ne croyais pas que plus belle mélodie pouvait exister. Malgré les quelques fausses notes qui ressortaient parfois, et les grimace que faisaient Kai dans ces cas-là, Uruha et moi écoutions la musique comme si aucune mélodie ne pouvait être plus belle. Elle était loin d'être heureuse et enjouée; elle ressemblait plutôt aux mélodies que l'on jouerait pour un enterrement.

Les dernières notes semblèrent s'éterniser alors que la mélodie faiblissait peu à peu. L'illusion de paix éphémère que nous avait donnée la musique s'estompait maintenant, et les lamentations des zombies nous redevinrent perceptibles. J'avais presque réussis à les oublier, l'espace d'un instant. Nous restâmes tous silencieux un moment, aucun de nous désirant rompre le silence, de peur que sa voix ne tarisse le souvenir de la mélodie. Jusqu'à ce que Kai ouvre la bouche, sûrement dans un ultime remerciement. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Rei avait levé son pistolet, et l'avait utilisé pour la première fois. Le corps sans vie tomba sur les notes du piano, faisant résonner une dernière fois l'instrument avant de rendre définitivement l'âme.

Je sentis qu'Uruha allait protester, poser plein de questions à Rei. Questions dont je connaissais déjà les réponses. Je l'en empêchai. Non seulement je ne voulais pas d'une bagarre verbale entre les deux, mais je ne voulais pas non plus que le silence du moment soi dérangé. Cette fois, c'est moi qui poussais Uruha en dehors de la salle, alors que Reita nous suivait en silence. Notre groupe, The GazettE, était mort.

Je comprenais pourquoi il l'avait tué. Il lui avait offert une mort rapide, au lieu de le laisser souffrir le reste de sa transformation avant de passer une éternité à l'état de zombie. Bien sûr, cet acte devait lui peser, s'il était le moindrement normal, s'il lui restait le moindre sentiment pour cet homme qu'il avait aimé. Je comprenais ce qu'il vivait en ce moment puisque j'avais vécu la même chose pas plus tard que ce matin, même si j'avais l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis. Même si dans mon cas, il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu. Dans quelques heures, l'angoisse lui aurait fait oublier tout ça.

Mais Uruha ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il se bornait à fuir, se cacher, se plaindre. Il n'essayait même pas de survivre. C'était triste à vivre, mais je sentais qu'il nous ralentissait. Et qu'en cas d'une autre attaque de zombie, il n'avait pas grand chance de s'en sortir. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abandonner. Tant qu'il y avait un espoir, je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Comme je n'abandonnerai pas Reita, malgré le fait qu'il m'énerve, qu'il soit arrogant, froid, et certainement un démon ou une autre créature de la nuit tout aussi démoniaque. Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, et éventuellement à la sortie. Aucun de nous ne parla, jusqu'à ce que nous franchissions les portes de la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, chuchota Uruha

-Aucune idée.

La bibliothèque était sans dessus dessous. Certains étagères étaient renversés, d'autres complètement vidés de leur livre. Ceux-ci étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, des pages avait été arrachés de certains, d'autres livres avaient été brûlés.

Reita s'avança silencieusement dans la bibliothèque, le regard fermé. Il s'enfonça dans une allée sans dire un mot. Uruha fit de même, dans une autre. Bon, puisque les deux avaient décidé de s'attarder à un peu de lecture, autant faire de même. Je me dirigeai vers une autre allé, regardant les livres et les pages qui s'étendaient à mes pieds. Un vieux livre à la reliure de cuir attira mon attention. La reliure avait été brûlée, si bien que je ne pouvais en lire le titre.

Je le ramassai toutefois. La majorité des pages jaunies avaient été arrachés, et d'autres avaient étaient brûlés. Il n'en restait plus que quelques une, une dizaine, au total. Mais ce fut toutefois assez pour que je puisse identifier le livre ancien. Je commençai à lire les premières lignes visibles.

**« **Apocalypse 9

9.1 Le cinquième ange sonna de la trompette. Et je vis une étoile qui était tombée du ciel sur la terre. La clef du puits de l'abîme lui fut donnée,

9.2 et elle ouvrit le puits de l'abîme. Et il monta du puits une fumée, comme la fumée d'une grande fournaise; et le soleil et l'air furent obscurcis par la fumée du puits.

9.3 De la fumée sortirent des sauterelles, qui se répandirent sur la terre; et il leur fut donné un pouvoir comme le pouvoir qu'ont les scorpions de la terre.

9.4 Il leur fut dit de ne point faire de mal à l'herbe de la terre, ni à aucune verdure, ni à aucun arbre, mais seulement aux hommes qui n'avaient pas le sceau de Dieu sur le front.

9.5 Il leur fut donné, non de les tuer, mais de les tourmenter pendant cinq mois; et le tourment qu'elles causaient était comme le tourment que cause le scorpion, quand il pique un homme.

9.6 En ces jours-là, les hommes chercheront la mort, et ils ne la trouveront pas; ils désireront mourir, et la mort fuira loin d'eux. »

Je refermai rapidement le reste de la Bible, la laissant retomber sur le sol, au milieu des autres débris de livre. Si on oubliait qu'ici, il ne s'agissait pas de sauterelle, la situation ressemblait étrangement à la nôtre. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la longévité des zombies, mais je n'avais aucune difficulté à croire que c'était cinq mois. Ou plus. Bon, je commençais peut-être à devenir paranoïaque. Mais les vieilles prophéties de la Bible ne m'aidaient pas, au contraire, elles attisaient mon imagination.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la fin du monde prévu pour 2012. Apparemment, les Mayas ne s'étaient gourés pas dans leur date parce que selon moi, ce que nous vivions était assez proche de la fin du monde même si on était pas encore en décembre. C'était la fin de mon monde, en tout cas. Peut-être que ce que nous vivions à l'instant était le prélude à l'apocalypse? Je ne pus empêcher des frissons me parcourant l'échine.

Abandonnant l'allée, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte. Je l'ouvris en grand, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Malgré les gros nuages annonciateurs de pluie, je pus voir une petite lueur faiblarde dans le ciel qui m'annonçât que l'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever. J'aurais dû être fatigué, mais l'adrénaline et la peur gardait tous mes sens en éveil. L'instinct de survie, aussi. Je ne voulais pas mourir, j'étais encore trop jeune pour ça.

-Reita, Uruha! Est-ce que vous allez vous éternisez ici encore longtemps?

-Chut, Ruki. Il faut respecter la règle du silence à la bibliothèque.

Je répondis à son sourire moqueur par une grimace. En m'entendant ouvrir la porte, il avait déjà commencé à se rapprocher, conscient qu'il nous fallait quitter l'hôtel avant que les zombies ne se rendent jusqu'ici. Pourtant, aucun de nous trois n'étaient véritablement pressé de quitter l'endroit. Malgré les zombies, l'ancien pensionnat restait quand même le lieu qui incarnait la sécurité pour nous, le seul vrai endroit qu'on connaissait de cette ville inconnue. L'extérieur, on le connaissait moins. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il nous fallait sortir de la ville, et la gare de train nous semblait la meilleure alternative. Il nous fallait donc quitter la supposé sécurité. Même si nous ne savions pas encore ce qu'il était advenu d'Aoi.

Je remarquai que Reita avait fait provisions de crayons. Il était encore en train d'écrire dans son petit cahier, ce qui m'agaça royalement. Uruha nous rejoignait déjà, la tête plongé dans un livre dont le titre ne me dit absolument rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris, encore?

-C'est pas tes faire, me lança-t-il sans même lever la tête de son cahier.

-Je veux savoir, le suppliais-je.

J'avais conscience d'agir en gamin, mais au moins, ça me permettait d'oublier les zombies et l'apocalypse. Je tentai de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais il referma son cahier avant de me jeter un regard noir.

-Bon, on y va ou on attend la nuit prochaine?

-Je vais finir par croire que tu étudie, dans ton cahier.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je fais?

-Ça fait des années que tu as arrêté l'école.

-Notre groupe est fichu, c'est bien d'avoir un peu plus d'éducation pour se trouver un emploi normal, maintenant. Et toi, Ruki, tu vas retourner travailler dans une épicerie?

Il rit légèrement avant de sortir de l'hôtel, suivit de près par Uruha. Je restai bouche bée un moment. Non, il plaisantait. Personne de sain d'esprit ne penserait à étudier quand on est entouré de morts-vivants, même si c'est pour s'assurer un bon changement de carrière. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, Reita n'était pas sain d'esprit. Il pourrait très bien être véritablement en train d'étudier…

**Fin du chapitre**

Je devrais faire une adaptation des 10 petits nègres avec des membres de la PSC ^_^Mes fics ressemblent toujours à un truc du genre. Ils étaient 5, puis 4, 3, 2, 1… Je suis trop prévisible, hein? En plus, ils meurent tout le temps dans le même ordre. Je manque d'originalité. Je devrais tuer Ruki un jour, pour faire changement. Et le premier. Mais ça ferait plus du reituki, uniquement une death fic un peu triste u.u


	12. Onzième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Onzième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Bon, maintenant, utilisons Ruwa pour la beauté de l'histoire *siffle*

**Début du chapitre**

Dehors, les nuages commencèrent à déverser leur gouttes d'eau, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. La pluie réduisait notre visibilité, et plaquait nos vêtements et nos cheveux sur notre corps. Bien vite, je fus transi de froid. La pluie était froide et cruelle dans ce début de printemps. Pourtant, pas une seconde ne me vint à l'esprit l'idée de retourner dans l'hôtel. Nous avions beau ne pas être plus en sécurité dehors qu'à l'extérieur, nous nous approchions quand même de notre chance de fuir, et la simple idée d'une sécurité totale et complète un jour plus ou moins proche me faisait défier la pluie et le froid qui s'engouffrait maintenant jusqu'à mes os.

Par pur réflexe, j'enroulai mes mains autour de mon ventre comme pour retenir la chaleur de mon corps, sans succès. Je vis que Uruha et Reita avait fait de même. Tous les deux devaient avoir aussi froid que moi, mais aucune des trois ne parla. Aucun ne voulait briser le silence, et avec la pluie, tous les sons semblaient étouffés, de toute façon. Même les lamentations des zombies baissèrent de volume, comme s'ils étaient plus lointains. Personnellement, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

J'avais toutefois l'impression que nous n'avancions presque pas, malgré que maintenant, on courait. On courait vers où, d'ailleurs? Aucun de nous trois n'auraient pu le dire, j'imagine. Fuir l'hôtel, et nous donner l'illusion de fuir tout danger du même coup. Chercher un abri ailleurs, dans cette ville infestée de zombie qu'on ne connaissait pas. Fuir la mort de Kai, notre leader, et celle de notre manage. Fuir…

Un cri étranglé nous figea dans notre course. D'ailleurs, courir ne servait plus à rien puisque nous étions trempés. Nous tendîmes l'oreille pour percevoir de nouveau le bruit.

-Ça vient de par-là, nous pointa Reita. Une silhouette agenouillée dans l'herbe.

-Comment tu vois ça?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour que je remarque la silhouette se découper sur le sol déjà noir. Nous dûmes approchés de quelques pas pour qu'Uruha et moi puissions voir ce que Rei voyait déjà depuis un moment. Comment pouvait-il voir aussi bien de nuit? Il n'aurait pas une espèce de capacité spéciale dont il ne nous aurait jamais parlé? On dit que les vampires peuvent voir dans le noir, puisqu'ils vivent la nuit. J'imagine que les démons ça doit être la même chose. Je n'arrivais pas encore à me décider entre les deux… Si ça se trouve, il est une sauterelle démoniaque de l'Apocalypse…

La silhouette sembla se tordre de douleur devant nous, a encore quelques mètres.

J'avais beau être angoissé un max, j'avais beau savoir que j'étais qu'un poids pour Rei et Ruki parce que je servais à absolument rien, la silhouette qu'avait vu mon meilleur ami me rendait curieux. Je ne voulais pas chercher de quoi il retournait, j'avais bien trop peur. Sans alcool, je servais à rien. J'étais qu'une fillette effrayée et faible. J'ai beau me donner de grands airs sur scène, maintenant… tout ça, c'était trop pour moi. Je savais que si je me laissais aller, mon imagination, couplé à mon angoisse, allait me faire voir n'importe quoi et je finirais fou. Ou mort. Mort était plus juste dans mon cas. Je n'en pouvais plus, peut-être comme cette silhouette à l'agonie.

Elle se roulait maintenant sur le sol, en proie à des souffrances horribles Dans un certain sens, j'avais le goût de l'aider et d'en terminer avec ses souffrances. Seulement je n'en aurai jamais la force, ni le courage. Ruki, lui, devrait en être capable. Mentalement, il devait sans doute être le plus fort d'entre nous. Mais je n'oserais jamais lui demander. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'ils acceptent de rester avec moi, alors que Reita semblait croire que je les dérangeais… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était la vérité. Depuis que je traîne avec lui, il m'a toujours traité de pleurnicheur. Et c'est encore ce que je suis. Je les ralentis, c'est sûr. Je vois pas pourquoi ils me gardent encore avec eux… En souvenir d'une longue amitié? C'est ridicule.

Soudain, d'un seul coup, la silhouette se releva. Il faisait juste assez clair pour découper parfaitement sa silhouette dans la pluie. Son corps parfait, ses cheveux en ce moment noire de jais quoique plus emmêlée que d'habitude, ses traits fier et fort que j'arrivais à deviner, malgré les mètres qui nous séparaient encore…

-Aoi!

J'avais refusé de penser à lui. Depuis que je m'étais fait attaquer par des morts-vivants et que j'avais trouvé refuge dans le frigidaire, je m'étais refusé à penser à lui. Il y avait trop de chance qu'il soit mort, trop de chance qu'il se soit fait tuer par les zombies que je savais que si je pensais à lui, j'allais finir par craquer et me laisser mourir. Lorsque j'avais été sauvé par les deux autres, j'avais eu un instant l'espoir que peut-être que lui aussi, s'en était sorti. Je l'avais laissé dans notre chambre quand j'étais partie en quête de nourriture… Peut-être…

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il avait pu réussir à survivre jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de se jeter par la fenêtre de notre chambre pour fuir tous les zombies dans l'hôtel. Je ne pensai pas à relever la tête pour vérifier les fenêtres, j'étais trop obnubilé par sa vision. Il était encore vivant, ma douce moitié, mon cœur, l'homme qui garde mon cœur précieusement entre mes mains…

Je voulus courir vers lui, le rejoindre, l'aider, lui dire que tout allait bien, que nous allions nous en sortir… Des bras me retinrent. Sans réfléchir, je me retournai violement pour frapper Reita en pleine poitrine. Je ne vérifiai pas si je lui avais fait mal. Il m'avait lâché, c'était ça l'essentiel. Je pus courir vers Aoi, vers mon amoureux. Rien n'y personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de rejoindre l'homme que j'aime.

-Non, Uruha, reviens! C'est dangereux!

J'avais beau lui crier de revenir, rien n'y faisait. C'était comme s'il était sourd, et qu'il ne m'entendait pas du tout. J'étais partagé entre le désir de courir après lui pour le rattraper ou vérifier l'état de Reita. Après avoir encaissé le coup, il était tombé au sol. Uruha n'y était définitivement pas aller de main morte…

-Laisse-le, il est trop tard pour lui, maintenant.

-Mais il…

-Il a choisi sa mort…

Reita se relevait péniblement, encore le souffle court. Uruha avait du vraiment frapper fort, ou bien c'était le manque de sommeil. Rassurer sur son sort, je me tournai vers Uruha. Il venait de rejoindre le deuxième guitariste du groupe, son amoureux de toujours. Je le vis le prendre dans ses bras, alors que Aoi ne semblait même pas réagir. Je ne voyais pas très bien, mais je crus voir des larmes aux yeux d'Uruha, et un léger sourire se dessiner sur le profil du noir. Et pourtant, les cris de douleurs qu'il avait poussées plus tôt ne faisaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il était devenu maintenant.

Je ne pus réussir à détourner le regard lorsque je vis Aoi mordre dans le coup d'Uruha. De toute façon, même en fermant les yeux, j'aurais compris la scène rien qu'aux cris que laissa échapper le guitariste.

Reita me prit la main et m'attira dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je compris que mes larmes s'étaient remises à couler le long de mes joues. Je commençais aussi à sangloter. Je me collai contre lui alors qu'il me caressait le dos et les cheveux en signe de réconfort. Je ne sus dire combien de temps ce moment dura, mais certainement pas très longtemps. Nous devions nous enfuir avant que les deux zombies ne nous pourchassent. Nos anciens amis… Bien que nous ayons des armes pour les tuer, je ne voulais pas faire mourir ainsi la preuve physique d'un amour inconditionnel… Uruha avait peut-être été un trouillard, à la fin de sa vie il aura toutefois fait preuve d'immensément de courage afin de rester unis avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Après ce qui me sembla que deux ou trois secondes, Reita me tira en sens opposé des zombies. Mes larmes continuaient de couler, mais mes sanglots s'étaient tus. Heureusement pour nous, le zombie prenait son temps pour manger, et il ne semblait pas près d'avoir fini. Nous nous enfuîmes donc sous la pluie avec en arrière-plan la douce mélodie des cris de douleur de celui qui était encore notre compagnon il n'y a pas si longtemps…

On arrêta de courir lorsque les cris se turent. De nouveau, autour de nous il n'y avait que le silence de la pluie, et le bruit de nos souffles qui s'apaiserait dans pas longtemps. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fini de pleurer. La course m'avait changé les idées, m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que j'avais vécu en 24h et tout ce qui me restait à vivre avant de pouvoir m'en sortir. Car ça n'allait pas se terminer comme ça, non? J'espérais seulement que la suite soit plus facile que le début, mais je doutais qu'une telle prière fut exaucée. D'ailleurs, si Dieu existait, il ne laisserait pas des morts-vivants nous attaquer et nous bouffer.

-Ça va, tu vas tenir le coup? me demanda Reita.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète.

-Bon… Tu as une idée où on pourrait passer la nuit?

-À l'église?

J'avais laissé échapper l'idée. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment… mais Reita me dévisagea d'un air bizarre avant de partir à rire. Il ne rit pas longtemps, mais ce fut assez pour que je le dévisage à mon tour. Un étrange sourire resta flotté sur ses lèvres.

-Tu penses que les zombies ne s'attaquent pas aux églises?

-Je ne sais pas! Mais une chose certaine, on pourra se repentir, se faire pardonner nos pêchés et prier Dieu qu'il nous vienne en aide!

-Depuis quand tu es croyant?

-Depuis demain.

-Quoi?

-Si on s'en sort, je promets d'aller à l'église tous les dimanches.

-Heureux de voir que tu gardes le sens de l'humour malgré notre situation précaire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait faire une face d'enterrement. Si ça se trouve, personne ne viendra pour nous enterrer, de toute façon.

-Le pessimiste te va mal, Ruki. Tu devrais me laisser ce rôle.

-Toi tu n'es pas pessimiste, tu es juste trop terre à terre et sans émotion aucune.

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux. Nous marchions vers nulle part, tête baissée. J'étais tout mouillé et je commençais à avoir froid. J'étais assez découragé aussi, il fallait me l'avouer. La pluie rend plus sombre, j'en avais là un parfait exemple. Avec la fatigue accumulée en plus, il était normal que je sois négatif. Sans compter la mort de presque tous ceux qui m'étaient le plus cher. Je ne vois pas comment j'arrivais encore à continuer.

-L'église est une bonne idée, dit-il, simplement.

-Quoi? m'exclamais-je, surpris.

Si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il accepte une de mes idées… Qui n'était même pas bonne, en plus! J'avais en tête le lieu sacré juste parce que j'étais tombé par hasard sur la bible un peu plus tôt, du coup j'avais la religion en tête. L'église n'était pas si loin, selon le plan que j'avais vu de la ville en arrivant, et elle serait sec. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que les zombies ne s'approchent pas de ce Saint lieu. Un espoir idiot, mais un espoir quand même.

-Bon, alors allons-y, laissai-je tomber d'une voix morne.

-Quel enthousiasme!

-La ferme.

Il était rare que je ne sois pas d'humeur à parler, mais en ce moment c'était le cas. Heureusement, Reita sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il ne rajouta rien. Je pus donc me perdre tout à loisir dans mes pensées, tandis qu'on s'avançait d'un pas lent en direction de l'église. Elle était construite en dehors de la ville, pas très loin de l'hôtel. J'avais demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'intérieur de la ville, et un guide m'avait tout expliqué.

Lorsque la ville a été créé, au début ce n'était qu'un tout petit village de loyaliste américains qui avaient décidé de vivre en tant que nomade dans le coin. Ils vivaient de chasse et de pêche, de cueillette, comme l'ancien mode de vie. En arrivant au pied des montagnes, ils décidèrent de s'y installer au moins pour l'hiver. Ce qui devint un petit campement temporaire devint finalement un petit village. La vie s'organisait peu à peu et bientôt, de nouveaux colons vinrent s'installer à ce qui allait devenir Racoon City. La vie y était assez dure, mais plaisante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un prêtre arrive dans ce petit village paumé, loin de tout, y compris des règles de la religion. Les habitants virent d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'un prêtre, aussi décidèrent-ils de le rejeter du village. Le prêtre ne se laissa toutefois pas abattre, et décida de construire son église en pleine forêt. Les hommes du village ne purent rechigner à un petit profit de plus, aussi acceptèrent-ils de construire l'église. C'était dans les années de la construction du train. L'arrivé du chemin de fer facilita la construction de l'église, mais une fois terminée, celle-ci ne fut jamais pleine a craqué. À peu près personne n'allait à la messe, presque personne ne payait la dîme, et la religion perdait de plus en plus de pouvoir dans cette ville, surtout quand la grande compagnie pharmaceutique vint s'y installer. Le bâtiment fut presque laissé à l'abandon, si ce n'est le vieux prêtre, et son remplaçant à la mort du dernier, qui s'occupa de l'église et l'empêcha de tomber en ruine.

Nous avancions maintenant sur le petit chemin de terre. Enfin, nous croyions que c'était le chemin. Si peu de monde l'avait emprunté qu'il était à peine marqué sur le sol. La forêt n'avait aucune misère à récupérer le sol sur le chemin. De l'herbe et des fleurs poussaient çà et là, des racines passaient à d'autres places. Ce devait être toutefois le bon chemin puisque nous finîmes par atteindre le cimetière. Le seul cimetière de la ville, construit dans la cour de l'église. En fait, c'était l'église qui s'était construite à côté du cimetière.

Dès que j'aperçu les premières tombes, je me figeai. Reita se retourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on traverse le cimetière? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Pourquoi pas? Faire le tour serait assez long…

-Je sais, mais c'est un cimetière! Là où les morts sont enterrés. Et qu'est-ce que des zombies?

-Des morts-vivants. Je suis pas idiot, Ruki. C'est toi qui es idiot. Les morts du cimetière sont mort et bien mort, ils ne se relèveront pas pour venir nous dévorez. D'ailleurs tu l'as bien vu, les zombies ne s'intéresse pas aux cadavres.

-Je… N'empêche, cet endroit me fous la trouille. On devrait s'éloigner, faire le tour… ou bien se diriger immédiatement vers la ville. Allez, tu viens, Reita?

-Espèce de trouillard! C'est pas parce que dans les films, les cimetières sont les endroits les plus effrayants que c'est obligatoirement la même chose dans la réalité.

-Je n'ai peur de rien! Mais on ferait vraiment mieux de trouver un autre chemin… Je dois commencer une allergie aux zombies.

-Ruki, murmura-t-il en soupirant, je laisserai rien t'arriver, ok? Je te jure qu'on ne se fera pas attaquer par un seul zombie tant qu'on sera dans le cimetière.

Il reprit ma main et m'entraîna doucement dans le cimetière. Je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment-là que la pluie avait arrêté de tomber, mais j'étais si mouillé que ça ne faisait pas grande différence. Il restait une petite bruine et les nuages étaient si bas qu'on ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la faible lueur de l'aube. Je crois même que Reita voyait aussi mal que moi, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Il faudra que je finisse par lui poser certaines questions, sinon je n'en aurai jamais les réponses… Enfin, commençons par sortir vivant de ce cimetière…

**Fin du chapitre**

Bon, voilà, on est débarrasser des emmerdeurs. Le Reituki peut commencer ^_^


	13. Douzième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Douzième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

J'adore les cimetières, vous savez? ^^ C'est si calme, si paisible. Les corbeaux aussi. SI gentils, si agréable...

**Début du chapitre**

Aussi étrange que cela pussent paraître, Reita avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun zombie, aucun mort en train de sortir de leur tombe, aucun signe d'une présence quelconque, qu'elle soit humaine ou à moitié morte. J'en fus soulagé, mais j'avais quand même peur, et je tenais fermement sa main dans la mienne. Un bruit résonna derrière nous. Avec un cri étouffai, je me collai contre Reita, dans un pur réflexe. Je l'entendis rire légèrement, mais je ne répliquai pas. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, aurais-je voulu lui répondre, mais j'étais trop occupée à avoir peur. Je restai toutefois collé contre lui, comme une fille aurait collé un coussin ou son amoureux pendant un film d'horreur. J'étais vraiment en train de me comparer à une fille?

J'avais l'impression qu'on faisait que tourner en rond. Les pierres tombales étaient toutes pareilles, le paysage morne et brumeux restait le même. J'avais hâte de quitter cet endroit maudit pour atteindre l'église et la protection de ses murs de pierre. Je frémis en entendant croasser des corbeaux. Ce n'était pas un croassement habituel, on aurait dit que les corbeaux étaient fous, comme enivrés par quelque chose… je ne sais pas. Mais ils n'étaient pas normaux. Et ça me faisait peur.

Je ne savais pas où était les maudits oiseaux noirs. Je ne les voyais même pas. Et avec les sons étouffés par le brouillard et répercutés sur les pierres tombales, je ne pouvais pas être certain de leur provenance. Je me collai un peu plus contre Reita, si c'est possible. Il dut d'ailleurs le remarquer.

-Tant fais pas, Ruki, ce ne sont que des corbeaux.

-Je sais… mais tu les as entendus?

-Oui. Ils sont peut-être fou, mais depuis quand les corbeaux attaqueraient-ils les humains?

-Depuis qu'ils sont devenus des zombies, eux aussi.

-Tu crois que les morts-vivants seraient assez rapide pour attraper un corbeau et le bouffé? Pas moi.

-Mais…

-T'inquiète, ça vas aller, je te dis! Mais on ferait bien de faire silence, quand même…

-Et après tu dis que ça vas aller…

-Simple mesure de prévention.

Nous retombâmes dans le silence, par simple mesure de prévention… Plus nous continuons d'avancer, plus j'avais l'impression que les corbeaux étaient proches. Je me forçai à penser à autre chose, à détourner mes pensées des affreux croassements. Tiens, ceux-ci enterraient les lamentations des zombies qu'on entendait encore en sourdine. À bien y réfléchir, je crois que je préfère les lamentations que les croassements. Au moins, les zombies sont plus ou moins morts, alors que les corbeaux sont vivants… donc plus rapide et dangereux. Mais je suis stupide… depuis quand les corbeaux s'attaqueraient-ils à un être humain? Ce sont des oiseaux! Des oiseaux de malheurs, d'accord, mais des oiseaux quand même! Et je les voyais mal en train de s'attaquer à un humain. Ce ne sont pas des prédateurs, tout de même…

Bon, je pensais encore trop aux corbeaux… Changement de pensée : hop! Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué l'immense silhouette noire qui commençait peu à peu à se détacher devant nous. C'était beaucoup trop gros pour être un caveau familial. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était l'église. Nous étions presque arrivés, enfin ! J'allais courir dans cette direction, quand Reita se figea et me força à faire de même.

-Quoi?

-Chut!

Son regard était sérieux, alarmé, sa voix pressante. Qu'est-ce que… Nous avançâmes encore de quelques pas, puis je vis ce qu'il avait vu encore une fois avant moi. Les corbeaux. Sur le coup, je ne voyais que des corbeaux en train de s'affairer sur le sol, à se battre, à se donner des coups de becs comme pour avoir la meilleure femelle ou la meilleur partie de la viande. En y regardant d'un peu plus proche, je vis que le deuxième choix était véritable. Les corbeaux faisaient leur tâche de charognards en se battant pour de la viande qui traînait dans le cimetière. Je ne voulais pas savoir d'où venait cette viande, mais quand j'ai vu un corbeau s'envolé, un œil humain dans le bec… Je ne pus m'empêcher de deviner.

C'était un cadavre, qu'ils dévoraient. Un cadavre tout ce qu'il y a de plus humains, même pas transformé en zombie ni rien. J'eus un violent haut-le-cœur, mais j réussis à ne pas vomir en me détournant de la scène et en bouchant mon nez. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas boucher aussi mes oreilles, et les croassements fous rappelaient à ma mémoire la scène que j'avais pourtant vue qu'une dizaine de seconde.

D'une légère pression sur ma main, Reita me fit comprendre que nous devions continuer. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il était tranquille, même pas affolé ou dégoûté. La scène qui se déroulait à côté de nous pourrait tout aussi bien être un vieux monsieur sur un banc en train de lire son journal que le regard de Reita aurait été aussi indifférent. Un tel calme en cet instant était impossible. Pour un humain en tout cas, c'était impossible.

Mais en ce moment, je ne pouvais que le remercier d'être aussi impassible. Je pris de la force dans son regard, pour pouvoir continuer et au moins me rendre jusqu'à l'église, en sécurité, avant de craquer pour une autre fois. Je voulais dormir aussi. J'avais besoin de dormir. Un petit coin de mon esprit me disait que si je m'endormais, quand je me réveillerais tout serait normal. Quoique j'avais vécu tant de chose qu'il me semblait impossible que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, sinon je me serais réveillé bien avant ça, n'est-ce pas?

Nous avancions lentement vers l'église le plus silencieusement possible. Tous les deux nous sentions que si on faisait le moindre bruit, le moindre geste trop brusque, nous attirions l'attention des corbeaux. Et alors, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire? Je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas y penser et je ne voulais pas essayer de deviner. Je fermai les yeux et reprit mon souffle en même temps, en une grande respiration. C'est à ce moment-là que je posai le pied sur une branche qui traînait sur le sol. J'entendis le crack très distinctement lorsqu'elle se brisa sous mon poids. Je grimaçai en espérant que les corbeaux n'aient rien entendu. J'ouvris les yeux en me tournant vers eux. Le silence était si épais, si troublant après le bruyant brouhaha des corbeaux que c'en était impossible. Ils nous fixaient de leurs yeux noirs, du sang coulant de leur bec. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'aurais préféré me battre contre une armée de zombie que contre une armée de corbeaux…

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais foncé tête première, sans vraiment prendre les risques en considération. Parce que les risques, je m'en fichais maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je risquerais? Quelques blessures, c'est tout. Depuis le début de cet histoire, j'avais finis par apprendre à vivre avec la douleur, alors je n'ai pas peur de me battre et de me donner à fond. Mais contre des corbeaux… ça me foutait la chienne. Peut-être parce que je venais justement de les voir bouffer un cadavre humain… Étaient-ils la version zombie des corbeaux normaux? Ou bien ce n'était que le goût du sang qui les avait rendus aussi fou…

-Ok, Ruki. On va reculer lentement, sans geste brusque…

-Silencieusement…

Nos chuchotements attirèrent quelques regards curieux des corbeaux. Certains penchaient la tête, comme pour se demander si nous serions un meilleur repas que le cadavre. Ils semblaient bien trop intelligents pour de simples bêtes. À moins que je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point les corbeaux sont des bêtes intelligentes.

Ne pouvant rester là à attendre que les corbeaux se désintéressent de nous, nous continuâmes à avancer. Ou plutôt à reculer, pour être exacte. Nous regardions toujours les corbeaux, tout en reculant le plus silencieusement possible et le plus doucement possible. Ne pas les effrayer, ne pas les intéresser… Sortir du cimetière et disparaître dans l'église, là où ils ne pourraient pas nous rejoindre. Mais regarder des corbeaux en reculant empêche de regarder aussi où on marche, et vers où on se dirige. Nous n'avions pas fait quatre pas que Reita s'enfargeait dans je ne sais quel pierre et tombait lourdement sur le sol. Ce fut le signal du départ pour les corbeaux.

Toutes les bestioles se lancèrent dans notre direction en mettant fin au silence avec le retour de leurs croassements fous. Avec en plus le bruit de leurs battements d'ailes affolés, je ne sais pas si je criai assez fort pour que Reita m'entende. Il était difficile de voir quelque chose, à cause de toutes ses plumes noirs qui emplissaient mon champ de vision.

Mon coeur cessât de battre quand je l'entendis crier, tout proche de moi, mais pourtant si loin… Je commençai à battre des mains un peu n'importe comment pour dégager les corbeaux. Inutile de sortir mon pistolet, je ne serais pas capable de bien viser et je perdrais des balles pour rien. Hors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de gaspiller de précieuses munitions. Au cas où on réussissait à s'enfuir des corbeaux…

Je réussi toutefois à me frayer un chemin parmi la marre de corbeau jusqu'à atteindre mon compagnon. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol, en essayant de se protéger la tête des attaques des bestioles folles. J'essuyai d'un geste la sueur de mon front. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais chaud, puisque physiquement j'avais froid. Jetant un œil à ma main, je vis la couleur rouge, distinctives du sang. Super…

-Reita! Relève-toi ! Faut pas rester là!

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, perdue dans le brouhaha de l'attaque. Je l'attrapai par le bras et le forçai à se relever. Nous devions réussir à atteindre l'église, sinon les corbeaux n'hésiteraient pas à nous manger morceaux par morceaux. Cette fois, c'était moi qui menais la course folle. Mon compagnon était bien trop occupé à se protéger la tête et le visage. Cette course m'étais douloureuse, mais pas physiquement. Je savais, bien sûr, que j'étais moi aussi attaqué par les corbeaux, qu'ils me donnaient des coups de becs et m'arrachaient des bouts de chairs, ou du moi essayaient. Mais ça ne me faisait plus mal. J'avais mal pour Reita. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, je ne pouvais dire nulle parole réconfortante, ni rien. La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était l'entraîner à l'abri de l'église, mais celle-ci me paraissait incroyablement loin, alors que nous peinions à avancer sous les attaques répétés des corbeaux.

Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps nous mîmes pour finir de traverser le cimetière. Il me sembla pourtant que c'était des heures et des heures. Entre courir et se protéger, nous n'avions pas le réflexe de regarder où nous mettions les pieds. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous sommes tombés, et où je me relevais et forçait Reita à faire de même. Je suis certain que si je n'avais pas été là, il serait resté couché sur le sol à se protéger et aurait fini par mourir sous les attaques répétées des corbeaux. En ce moment, il semblait très… humain. Très vulnérable, aussi. Je n'arrivais même plus à l'imaginer vampire ou démon, tellement il semblait fragile et près à se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Comme quoi la douleur et la panique peuvent transformer un homme.

Je ne remarquai même pas que nous avions franchis les grilles du cimetière. Enfin, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus de pierres tombales de chaque côté de notre chemin. Je fonçai littéralement sur le mur de l'église. Au moins, c'était déjà ça de trouver. Il nous fallait maintenant trouver la porte, l'ouvrir et rentrer sans qu'aucun corbeau ne rentre à leur tour. En tâtonnant le long du mur, je finis par trouver la lourde porte de bois. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte… sans succès.

-Ruki, qu'est-ce que t'attends, ouvre!

-Je peux pas, c'est barré!

Je vis son visage pâlir instantanément. J'imagine que le mien devait être aussi pâle. Nous allions mourir… comme ça? Bêtement bouffé par des corbeaux? Non, je n'allais pas laisser faire ça?

- Dieu, je sais pas si t'existe, mais si c'est le cas, tu ne peux pas nous faire crever juste devant la porte de ton église. On a jamais rien fait de mal, et on jure de se repentir si tu nous ouvre cette putain de porte…

Apparemment, Dieu existe puisque que la porte de l'église s'ouvrit. J'allais pousser un soupir de soulagement quand je tombai nez à nez avec une carabine à plomb. Je l'entendis tirer à plusieurs reprises, mais j'avais les oreilles déjà en sourdines par les bruits des corbeaux. Aucun corbeau ne tomba sur le sol, à croire que le chasseur était mauvais tireur. Ou bien qu'il visait autre chose…

-Satanés oiseaux de malheur! Entrez vite, malheureux, je ne peux pas les effrayer très longtemps…

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas répétés. À peine le prêtre avait-il terminé sa phrase que Reita et moi nous précipitions à l'intérieur. Le vieux prêtre referma précipitamment la porte derrière nous, à l'aide de plusieurs serrures et verrous. Puis il pointa de nouveau son fusil dans notre direction.

-Ok, les jeunes, vous allez être gentil, c'est d'accord?

-Oui, mon père, répondit Reita d'une voix amorphe.

-Bien, est-ce que l'un de vous c'est fait mordre?

-Par un corbeau ou un zombie? m'exclamais-je d'un ton sarcastique, voir hystérique. Aucun de nous deux n'est assez con pour ce faire mordre par un mort-vivant.

-Calme-toi, mon fils. Ce n'est qu'une simple précaution de ma part. Vous avez le droit de rester dans l'église, mais en silence. Sinon vous allez déranger mes prières.

Il baissa son fusil et se détourna complètement de nous. Le vieux père retourna devant son autel, tous les cierges allumés, et s'agenouilla devant. Prier… N'y avait-il que ça à faire pour survivre? J'en doutais. Ça paraissait si futile… Reita me prit la main et m'attira vers un des bancs de l'église. Nous nous y assîmes en silence, respectant les volontés du prêtre, un peu comme-ci c'était ses dernières. Rei s'accota au banc et ferma les yeux. Nous restâmes là un bon moment, si bien que je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Mais je ne pouvais pas dormir tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord s'occuper des blessures que les corbeaux nous ont faites.

-Heu, Rei… ça va?

-Oui…

Je ne fus pas dupe. Ça voix était faible, presque juste un souffle. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas aller, tout simplement. J'allais commencer à lui parler, à lui dire tel ou tel truc, je ne sais pas moi… n'importe quoi! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter une seule parole. Dehors, tout semblait s'agité. Les lamentations des zombies devinrent de plus en plus fortes, les corbeaux recommencèrent leurs croassements fous, de plus en plus forts. Leur battement d'ailes était si bruyant qu'on pourrait estimer leur nombre à mille. Bientôt vint les attaques de corbeaux directement contre l'église. Contre les vitraux, surtout, comme si les oiseaux espéraient les détruire pour venir finir de dévorer leurs proies échappées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier quand j'entendis des coups donnés sur la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés. Des coups lents, des coups de zombies. Je savais maintenant qu'il ne fallait pas ouvrir la porte… mais ils allaient frapper jusqu'à la défoncé! Puis l'instant d'après, ils ne frappaient pas seulement à une porte, mais à toutes les portes de l'église. Les corbeaux et les zombies étaient partout autour, nous étions encerclé, pris au pièges!

Comme-ci ce n'était pas assez, le vent commença à souffler, fouettant à son tour les murs de l'église et ajoutant à la musique d'horreur un arrière-fond … dramatique. Je crois que je perdis tout espoir. Il était impossible de s'en sortir vivant. À moins que ce ne soit que mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Je priai pour que ce défoulement d'horreur ne soit que mon imagination…

Reita semblait avoir repris un peu, puisqu'il était aussi calme que d'habitude, comme-ci tout ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il réussit même à me sourire faiblement, ce que je trouvais quasiment déplacé en ce moment mais qui me remplit d'espoir du même coup. Un espoir fou et impossible, mais un espoir tout de même. Il s'agenouilla devant le banc, exactement comme on fait quand on prit. Je le vis mettre ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et fermé les yeux. Prier. N'y avait-il que ça à faire pour survivre? J'en doutais. Ça paraissait si futile… mais Rei ne semblait pas partagé mon avis.

Progressivement, tout à l'extérieur redevint calme. Le vent cessât de fouetter les mus de l'église, les corbeaux arrêtèrent leurs attaques répétés contre les vitraux, bien que leurs croassement mis un certain temps avant de s'éteindre. Les zombies arrêtèrent eux aussi de cogner pour défoncer les portes, et semblèrent même s'éloigné, puisque leur lamentations devint de plus en plus faibles, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Lorsque tout fut complètement silencieux, Rei ouvrit les yeux et reprit sa place originale à côté de moi, sur le banc. Son sourire était amusé, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de ses yeux, comme s'ils ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. De mon côté, je devais avoir les yeux ronds comme des billes, sans oublier la bouche grande ouverte. C'était impossible!

**Fin du chapitre**

J'ai trop jouer à resident evil, moi u.u Mais le cou des corbeaux dans le cimetière était un incontournable, voyons 3


	14. Treizième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Treizième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ça doit faire... un mois que ce chap est écrit^^' Comme le prochain. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de le poster.

**Début du chapitre**

-Avoue-le!

-Quoi?

- T'es pas humain, je le sais? T'es quoi? Un vampire, un démon?

-…T'aurais pas lu Twilight par hasard?

-Si! Mais n'empêche, t'es pas humain. Avoue-le! Tu as fait un pacte avec Satan, ou je sais quoi d'autres!

-Ruki…

Sa phrase fut coupée par le prêtre qui poussa un hurlement de terreur. En entendant prononcer le nom de Satan dans la maison de Dieu, il ne put s'empêcher de venir nous faire taire. Heureusement pour nous, il ne nous jeta pas en dehors de l'église… Mais nous montra la direction du grenier, là où il ne pourrait plus nous entendre proférer des blasphèmes dans la maison du Seigneur. Je suivis le chemin à contrecœur, en jetant des regards noirs à Reita. Celui-ci me regardait d'un air moqueur, essayant de cacher le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Ah, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de lui tordre le coup! On est dans une église…

Le prêtre nous claqua la porte du grenier, avant de redescendre vers ses prières. Je m'avançai d'un pas rageur dans la pièce, bien décidé à avoir mes explications auprès de Reita. Je me tournai face à lui, le visage sévère et les bras croisés. Il partit à rire. J'aurais du lui crier après, être plus en colère contre lui… mais je ne réussis pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis un démon? me demanda-t-il de sa voix moqueuse.

-Alors explique-moi ce que tu es!

-Après c'est dix ans passé ensemble, tu sais bien ce que je suis. Un simple humain. Tu pensais quand même pas que j'étais un gentil vampire? J'ai pas les yeux dorés, tu sais?

-Peut-être, mais on dirait que tu commences à mieux voir dans le noir que tu le monde, et tu restes toujours trop calme. Et il y a à peine deux minutes, quand les zombies attaquaient… et avec ta prière…

-Il y a à peine deux minutes, tu dormais, juste avant de te réveiller et de me traiter de démon. Et mes yeux… ça, je sais pas. Je n'ai pas d'explication rationnelle, mais ça a commencé avec l'attaque, apparemment. Et toi, on dirait que la douleur te fait plus rien, et je te traite pas de démon pour autant.

Comme réponse, je lui fis une grimace. Il fouilla dans une caisse pour en sortir de vieilles couvertures chaudes qui sentent la boule à mites. Il en étendit sur le sol, et s'enroula dans une autre avant de m'en tendre une. Nous étions encore mouillés, mais j'espérais que la chaleur nous réconforterait. Je ne voulais pas me changer; les seuls vêtements disponibles étaient des robes de prêtre, pour les discours de l'église. Reita grimaça en s'enroulant dans la couverture. J'avais oublié que nous ne nous étions pas soignés après l'attaque de corbeau. Enfin, moi ça ne me changeait rien, puisque je ne sentais pas la douleur. Comme il l'avait mentionné... je ne ressentais plus la douleur, c'était flippant. Mais j'imagine que pour lui, ça ne devait pas être agréable. Je pris donc une robe de prêtre et entrepris d'en déchirer des bandes. Allant à la fenêtre, j'en mouillai quelques unes pour nettoyer les plaies. Je revins ensuite vers Reita pour commencer à le soigner.

-Pourquoi tu ne te soignes pas en premier?

-Parce que je m'en fous.

-Aie! Vas-y doucement au moins!

-S'cuse.

-Je comprends pas vraiment, pour ma vision. Mais depuis l'attaque, c'est comme-ci mes yeux absorbait plus de lumière. Quand il faisait soleil, ou quand il y a trop de lumière, ça me fait d'énorme mal de tête. Mais quand il fait nuit ou sombre, apparemment je vois mieux que toi.

-Utile en tout cas… dans notre cas.

-Ouais… Explique-moi maintenant comment tu peux ne pas souffrir des coups de becs des corbeaux.

-Je sais pas, je sais plus. Au début de l'attaque, j'avais mal. Très mal, même. Mais la douleur c'est atténuée, et maintenant ça me fait plus mal du tout. C'est comme-ci mes nerfs oubliaient de transmettre le signal de la douleur à mon cerveau, je sais pas.

-Utile dans notre cas, mais dangereux pour toi.

-Je sais, mais je m'en fiche.

-J'imagine que ça veut dire que je devrai prendre soin de toi et t'avertir que tu es blessé…

-Apparemment. Voilà, j'ai fini. Je crois.

-Merci.

-Tu as une idée de pourquoi on a ça, maintenant?

-Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la compagnie pharmaceutique qui a payé cher pour nous faire venir ici... Tu te souviens, ce sont eux qui nous ont fournis nos bouteilles d'eau pour la pratique...

-Tu crois que ce serait un complot?

-C'est une idée ridicule, mais c'est possible. Une expérience flippante pour voir ce que fait leurs produits sur des humains, la majorité deviennent zombie et les autres subissent une espèce de mutation ou je sais pas quoi.

-Mais si c'est vrai, alors ils n'auront sans doute pas l'intention de nous laisser sortir de la ville en vie...

-Ruki, je te promets qu'on réussira à s'en sortir.

-S'il te plait, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

Il commença à me soigner à son tour, alors qu'on continuait à deviser tranquillement en changeant radicalement de sujet, oubliant pour un moment la piètre situation dans laquelle nous étions fichus. On parla spectacle, musique, on se remémora de bons souvenirs, riant un peu nerveusement lorsque les souvenirs impliquaient nos amis défunts. On parla souvenir, mais pas projets. Comment prévoir le futur quand on est même pas sûr d'en avoir un? Bientôt, les quelques sujets auxquelles nous pensions furent épuisés. Et puis il avait terminés de me panser avec ce qui restait de la robe de prêtre. J'étouffai un bâillement.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas dormi!

-Moi aussi, on ferait mieux de dormir un peu, nous sommes en sécurités ici, Ruki.

-En sécurité, oui, mais pour combien de temps?

-Probablement pas longtemps. Mais assez pour s'autoriser un peu de sommeil, tu crois pas?

Je me couchai sur le sol, m'enroulant encore plus dans ma couverture. Mes vêtements commençaient à sécher; ils seraient probablement complètement secs quand je me réveillerai. Reita m'imita et se coucha face à moi, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Il ferma les yeux et son souffle se relaxa. Je rougis. Son visage endormi était celui d'un ange… Je croyais toujours qu'il faisait partie de la classe du surnaturel, malgré ses affirmations comme quoi il serait un simple humain. Mais peut-être pas un démon, après tout. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être un ange tombé du ciel. Après tout, il avait bien prié pour faire taire le carnage. J'étouffai un autre bâillement et fermai les yeux.

Je ne croyais pas rêvé de Reita un jour, pourtant, cette nuit-là (si nous étions bien la nuit… j'ai perdu la notion du temps…) il fut le centre même de mes songes oniriques. Il était toujours là, à quelques distances. Si loin et inaccessible. J'avais beau me rapprocher un maximum, il était toujours à la même distance, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Et quand oh! miracle, je réussissais à me rapprocher, je tendais la main pour le toucher et il disparaissait avec un léger rire nerveux. Jusqu'à ce que je réussisse enfin à me réveiller.

À voir le soleil qui emplissait le grenier, nous devions être assez avancé dans la journée, et la pluie s'était terminé. Bonne nouvelle! Je m'assis et prit le temps de m'étirer. Mes vêtements étaient tout secs, autre bonne nouvelle. En fait, si je n'étais pas dans le grenier sur les couvertures inconfortables, j'aurais pu penser que rien de tout ça ne c'était passé, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout semblait si silencieux à l'extérieur! Reita se retourna dans son sommeil. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, s'il avait encore besoin de sommeil. Il fallait qu'il en profite. Qui sait combien de temps resterions-nous encore endormis? Qui sait si ce n'était pas là sa dernière grasse matinée? Sauf que là, pour l'instant, j'avais vraiment envie de trouver une salle de bain.

Je sortis silencieusement du grenier et descendis les marches. Le prêtre se retourna vers moi en me jetant un regard noir.

-Que veux-tu? Je n'ai rien à vous donner à manger.

-Merci, mais nous avons des provisions, mon père. J'aimerais seulement avoir accès à une salle de bain…

-Oui, bien sûr. Il y en a une dans le couloir, là, dit-il en me pointant une direction. Ensuite, tu retournes dans le grenier avec ton copain ou vous venez prier en silence. Ou vous pouvez toujours affronter les zombies si l'envie vous en prend.

-Merci, mon père.

Je pris la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée. Je n'eus aucune difficulté à trouvé l'endroit. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'eus beaucoup de difficulté à me reconnaître. J'étais sale, j'avais les yeux rougis et boursouflés, après avoir pleurés de si nombreuses fois. Malgré le sommeil, j'avais encore de grandes cernes et il me semblait que ma peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. On aurait pu facilement me prendre pour un vampire si seulement j'étais un peu plus beau et viril, comme Reita quoi.

Après le passage à la toilette, j'entrepris de me laver sommairement, au moins le visage, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu présentable. J'essayai aussi de me démêler les cheveux avec mes doigts, sans trop grand succès cependant. Malgré mes efforts pour redevenir un bel homme, il me semble que je restai toujours le même mec affreux que j'avais aperçu dans le miroir en entrant dans la salle de bain. Moi qui suit si digne et fier de mon apparence, habituellement...

En ressortant, je fis exactement ce que le père m'avait dit, soi remonter directement dans le grenier et ce, en silence. En entrant dans la pièce, je fus heureux de constater que Reita était réveillé. Assis sur ses couvertures, il avait ouvert son petit sac de provision et avait déjà commencé à manger. Je poussai un léger soupir quand je le vis de nouveau avec son bandeau sur le nez. Toutefois je ne dis rien, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon Reita. Il plissait toutefois les yeux, et je devinais que la lumière devait lui faire mal à la tête...

-Bien dormi?

-Tu aurais pu me réveillé, tu sais?

Je haussai les épaules et vint m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'ouvris moi aussi mon sac de provision et commençai à manger. J'espérais que nous réussissions à fuir la ville avant d'être à cours de nourritures… mais en même temps, je craignais de quitter l'église. Au moins, ici, nous étions en simili sécurité.

-Alors, Reita, quels sont les plans de la journée?

-Je propose de rester se reposer à l'église, au moins l'avant-midi, peut-être même jusqu'au soir. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, je prendrais le chemin de la ville une fois la nuit tombée… Mais on pourrait aussi attendre au matin. Je ne tiens pas à passer une nuit en ville.

-Entièrement d'accord.

Il devait avoir vu ma grimace lorsqu'il avait parlé de prendre la direction de la ville en pleine nuit. Pour moi, la nuit était plus menaçante que le jour. Simple trompe l'œil, je sais, puisque nous avons tous peur de ce que nous ne pouvons voir. N'empêche, je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie la nuit. Tant qu'à mourir, autant que se soit sous le soleil. Et je ne pouvais dire non à une journée de repos, même dans une église qui put l'encens et la boule à mite.

Après s'être restauré, nous passâmes la majeure partie du reste de l'avant-midi à parler calmement, parlant principalement des membres du staff, un peu mélancolique en sachant que ce temps-là était fini. Si nous avions la chance de retourner sur la scène un jour, se serait avec d'autres personnes, d'autres musiciens… Entre nos discussions pas très enthousiasme, il y avait de longues périodes de silence, aucun de nous deux n'ayant d'autres sujets à aborder.

Un sujet me trottait dans la tête : le futur. Mais je refusais d'en parler. Il était trop fragile, trop incertain. Nous ne savions pas si notre futur se terminerait dans quelques heures, et nous n'osions espérer quelques années, voir même quelques jours. Un autre de nos moment de silence fut toutefois interrompus par un bruit que j'avais espérer ne plus entendre de ma vie. Les lamentations des zombies qui revenaient…

-Oh merde…

-Chut… Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se rendront pas jusqu'ici et prendront un autre chemin.

-Avec un peu de chance, cette ville n'aurait pas été attaqué par des zombies!

-Pessimiste.

Pessimiste, oui, je sais. Et j'avais raison, car les zombies se rapprochèrent peu à peu de l'église, jusqu'à immanquable frapper dans les portes jusqu'à les défoncer. Les bruits m'étaient insupportables. Reita me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Le geste était chaleureux, mais il n'empêchait pas les bruits de se faire entendre. Malgré ses caresses réconfortantes dans mon dos et mes cheveux, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'étais loin de l'hystérie toutefois, je commençais à m'habituer aux morts-vivants… mais je ne les appréciais pas pour autant! Immanquablement, la porte finit par défoncer. Reita me força à rester assis, alors que j'aurais très bien pris mes jambes à mon coup. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Vite! On devrait s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne montent jusqu'ici!

-Ils n'ont aucunes raisons de monter. Selon moi, ils resteront en bas, boufferont le prêtre et finiront par s'en aller.

-Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles aussi calmement!

-Tu vas pas recommencer avec ton surnaturel… Je suis simplement réaliste.

-Ouais, c'est ça…

Très vite, les cris du prêtre se joignirent à la mélopée des lamentations. Instinctivement, je commençai une prière pour le saint homme, priant pour son ascension au royaume des cieux. Je ne comptai pas les longues minutes que durèrent ses cris, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent pour se transformer à leur tour en lamentation. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que Reita avait vu juste en ce qui concernait la suite. Les zombies pouvaient très bien repartir comme-ci de rien était, tout gentiment… Je ne pouvais toutefois m'empêcher d'imaginer leurs pas lourds dans les escaliers, leurs coups frappés à la porte du grenier…

Je caché mon visage dans l'épaule de Rei, en priant pour ne plus rien entendre. S'il fut surpris au début, il ne dit pas un mot et continua à me caresser doucement les cheveux et le dos, en silence. En d'autres lieux et moments, j'aurais pu être bien, mais ce n'était qu'une attente angoissante et effrayante. Au bout d'un certain temps, les lamentations des zombies se transformèrent, puis se turent un à un. Dans le silence, je pus entendre distinctement des craquements, de minis explosions. Je me dégageai pour regarder Reita avec un air affolé.

-Rei?

-Les zombies ont dû faire tomber les cierges, qui auront fait prendre feu à la nappe de l'autel.

-L'église est en train de brûler?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour te bouger de là. Vite, il faut sortir d'ici avant de se faire cramer. Je n'ai pas survécu à des zombies pour mourir dans un bête incendie.

**Fin du chapitre**

Oui. Je suis pyromane. Vous pouvez facilement le deviner avec les coktails molotov de Rei, l'église en feu maintenant, et... je vous spoilerai pas. Mais on en a pas fini avec le feu *_*


	15. Quatorzième angoisse

**Titre: **Hanshibou → Treizième angoisse

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, survival horror...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Cette fic est du Reituki. Il es temps qu'on commence à en mettre un peu ^_^

**Début du chapitre**

Je me levai d'un bond, tout en prenant une de ses mains. Ma voix avant quelques accents hystériques. Je voulais fuir à tout prix. Je sentais déjà la chaleur des flammes, sous mes pieds, mais peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de mon imagination. Reita semblait aussi calme que d'habitude, ce qui ne m'aida nullement à me calmer.

-Ruki…

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend, tu tiens à mourir?

-Ruki…

Il poussa un soupir résigné, avant de me tirer par la main et de m'attirer vers lui. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Je fus surpris au début, mais je ne mis pas long à lui rendre son baiser. Il me repoussa gentiment et me sourit légèrement. J'avais complètement oublié l'incendie, les zombies et la mort de mes amis. En ce moment, il ne restait que moi et Reita.

Il me tira par la main et se dirigea vers la porte. Nous descendîmes les escaliers le plus vite possible, en retenant notre souffle pour ne pas respirer la fumée. L'incendie avait déjà pris assez d'ampleur. Nous dûmes zigzaguer entre les bancs, essayant au maximum d'éviter les flammes et en se penchant le plus bas possible pour se maintenir sous la fumée. J'imagine que je me suis fait plusieurs brûlures, mais il m'était impossible de le savoir pour le moment.

C'est en toussant que nous réussîmes à sortir à l'air libre. Nous avançâmes encore pour s'éloigner de l'église, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, à quelques distances de l'incendie. Je respirai profondément pour reprendre mon souffle, je l'entendis faire de même. Je gardai les yeux fermés un moment, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. On avait survécu, une fois encore. On avait survécu et je n'avais toujours pas mal, malgré les brûlures que je devais avoir aux mains, aux bras, et peut-être même au visage. Comment on soigne des brûlures? Avec de l'eau?

Bon, si on oubliait la partie douleur et souffrance, il restait le bon côté des choses. Et le côté que je ne voulais pas vraiment pensé. N'y l'oublié. Ah, mais pourquoi faut-il que se soit si compliqué? Je voudrais que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Que je me réveille après un tel cauchemar, que j'aie la chance de pouvoir retourner sur scène, réveiller Uruha encore endormie pendant un meeting, parlant de notre prochain CD. Pourtant, nous étions encore en vie, et la situation évoluait dans un sens que je n'avais jamais osé l'imaginer. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais jamais imaginé… Même là, je ne pouvais pas me l'imaginé. Ça me paraissait trop irréaliste. Même les zombies paraissent réels à comparer à ça. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je considérais ça comme un rêve, ou comme le meilleur développement possible?

Je ne sais plus combien de temps je restai étendu sur le sol les yeux fermés. Toujours est-il que je finis par ouvrir les yeux sur un ciel bleu et sans nuage, si bien que je crus avoir véritablement rêvé pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage noir suie apparaisse dans mon champ de vision. Je ne pus dire si j'étais heureux ou pas de ne pas avoir rêvé… Il existe un sentiment qui rend véritablement fou, et totalement maso. Je m'assis sur le gazon, lentement. J'avais encore la tête qui tournait à cause de toute la fumée que j'avais respirée. Mais j'allais mieux. Et j'espérais qu'il en fut de même pour Reita aussi. Il était encore coucher sur le sol, lui aussi, les yeux fermés. Il avait sûrement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour récupérer que moi. C'était normal, je n'avais pas la douleur à oublier, moi.

-Dis, t'as pas des aspirines?

-Quoi? Euh, non, désolé…

-Ah, zut…

-Ça va, Reita?

-Non! Il y a trop de soleil…

Je ne l'avais pas vu si humain depuis un moment. Couché sur le sol, vulnérable, les yeux fermés et un air franchement désolé sur le visage. Si j'avais pu voir son visage pendant l'attaque des corbeaux, probablement que je l'aurais trouvé plus humains à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Pour me soulager, pour me libérer du stress, pour oublier un instant le cauchemar merveilleux dans lequel j'étais plongée bien malgré moi.

-Eh, c'est pas drôle! Je vais attraper encore plus de ces migraines dès que je vais avoir le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux…

-Désolé. Mais ça fait du bien, tu devrais essayer.

-Mouais…

Nous retombâmes dans le silence. Lui de son humeur maussade, et moi de la mienne joyeuse. Éphémèrement joyeux, mais je voulais y croire. Je ramenai les genoux contre ma poitrine et je regardai pensivement l'église qui finissait de brûler. Je n'étais plus le même homme qu'il y a 48h, sûrement pour le mieux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir plus grandi et mûri en deux jours que dans tout le reste de ma vie. C'était étrange… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout avait commencé il y a deux jours… Comme-ci des années entières s'étaient déroulées depuis que la fin du monde avait commencé.

Rei finit par s'assoir, mais il garda les yeux fermés, comme s'il avait peur de les ouvrir. J'imagine que le feu projette une lumière plus forte, comme s'il devait regarder directement la lumière ou le soleil.

-Tu préfères qu'on attende la nuit avant de repartir?

- Non, on ne peut pas rester là plus longtemps. Ce pourrait être dangereux.

-Tu vas t'en sortir?

-Ruki, ce n'est pas des migraines qui vont me faire mourir.

Je le vis toutefois grimacé lorsqu'il respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Si on peut appeler ouvrir lorsqu'on plisse des yeux pour n'en laisser qu'une seule petite fente, à peine assez grande pour entrapercevoir l'extérieur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de recommencer à rire.

-Ruki!

-Désolé, désolé. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la forêt, en direction de la ville. Je me levai et pris son bras pour le diriger. Il était quand même à moitié aveugle en ce moment…

-Merci.

-On passera dans une boutique te chercher des lunettes fumées et des aspirines, avant d'aller à la gare. En plus, j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

-Tu restera toujours le même Ruki…

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as contre ça?

-Moi? Absolument rien!

Et le retour de son sourire narquois. Ce fut à moi cette fois de pousser un soupir. Le retour du Reita habituel… Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était le Rei que je connaissais, rassurant, un peu intimidant, et exceptionnellement bizarre. Mais je n'aurais souhaité être avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde en ce moment. Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'orée du bois, Reita put ouvrir les yeux un peu plus, grâce à l'ombre que projetait le feuillage sur le sol. Les arbres n'étaient pas à leur plus feuillus, mais le bois devait quand même lui faire de l'ombre, a comparé à la clairière de l'église et aux flammes. De mon côté, je pouvais respirer plus librement. J'avais toujours aimés l'air de la forêt, symbole de liberté, pour moi. En ce moment, je me surpris à espérer.

Bien que Reita puisse ouvrir assez les yeux pour se diriger sans avoir une grosse migraine, il garda fermement sa main dans la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. Peut-être qu'il agissait ainsi pour me faire comprendre que notre baiser de tout à l'heure n'était pas un geste en l'air. Quoique qu'il est tout aussi possible qu'il ait fait ça uniquement pour me calmer, sans arrière pensées. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus. Je ne l'avais vu être sérieux qu'avec Kai... Et maintenant... était-ce parce que j'étais le dernier que j'avais enfin ma chance? Depuis le temps que j'aimais et détestait cet homme en même temps...

Nous arrêtâmes de marchés au pied d'un grand chêne. Rei en examina les branches et fut apparemment satisfait de ses observations. Il se tourna vers moi et me pointa l'arbre.

-On va attendre la nuit avant de continuer. Si on grimpe dans cet arbre, on devrait être en sécurité, du moins face aux zombies. J'espère seulement que les corbeaux du coin ne sont pas aussi fous que ceux du cimetière.

-Ils ne devraient pas. Je crois que c'est la chair humain et le sang qui les a rendus fous.

-Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de réfléchir dans une situation du genre…

-Attends, répète un peu ce que tu as dit? Ose le répéter?

Il éclata de rire, et je ne pus lui en vouloir. N'avais-je pas fait la même chose un peu plus tôt? Il commença à grimper dans l'arbre et s'installa dans les branches les plus basses. Je grimpai à sa suite, un peu plus haut. J'étais à l'aise, en hauteur. Je me sentais plus en sécurité. Comme ça, les zombies ne pourront certainement pas m'attraper.

Je m'installai confortablement, couché sur une branche, en parfaite équilibre. Reita était accoté au tronc. Il avait sortis précieusement deux cahiers d'une de ses poches, un petit et un plus grand. Il les observait avec attention, cherchant probablement une trace d'usure ou de brûlure. Oui, ses cahiers semblaient vieux et usés, mais apparemment en bonne état. Rei rangea le petit et commença à écrire dans le gros.

Je le regardai écrire un moment, sans oser lire ce qu'il écrivait. Il avait déjà refusé de me dire ce qu'il inscrivait ainsi dans ses cahiers, je n'allais pas tricher. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de lui demander une seconde fois… Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôtel que son avis sur la question avait peut-être changée. Peut-être.

-Reita, qu'est-ce que t'écris, comme ça?

-Rien… et tout.

-Merci, c'est précis!

Il me regarda avec un sourire, avant de recommencer à écrire. Avec un soupir, je commençai à regarder la forêt autour de nous. Je n'allais certainement pas en apprendre plus pour le moment…

-Dans le petit cahier, j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Des pensées, des observations, des idées. Me vider la tête par écrit permet d'y mettre de l'ordre, et d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions.

-Et dans le grand cahier?

-Ah ça… une bête histoire.

-Une histoire… tu veux dire comme un livre? Tu es en train d'écrire un roman, c'est ça?

-Si on veut… Sauf que je doute de réussir à le publier un jour. Ça n'a jamais été dans mes objectifs, de toute façon.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, ton histoire?

-Mystère et boule de gomme!

-Reita!

-Si je te la raconte, tu ne voudras jamais la lire, après.

Il ferma son cahier pour de bon avant de le ranger avec l'autre, tout comme son crayon. Alors comme ça, il écrivait une histoire…

-Je savais pas que tu comptais devenir écrivain.

-J'ai toujours admiré ta capacité d'écrire les paroles. J'ai beau m'y être essayer quelques fois, je suis pas un poète et mon esprit de synthèse est mauvais. C'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire de longues histoires plutôt que de résumer en quelques minutes toute une situation.

-Chacun sa façon d'écrire, hein. Moi j'aurais des tas d'idée de chanson à écrire en ce moment. Mais tout ça me paraît si irréel maintenant, c'est étrange...

-Et les zombies, tu trouves que c'est plus réel, me rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

-Ah, laisse faire! Tu comprends rien, de toute façon.

-Si, je comprends très bien.

Quelque chose sembla changer dans ses yeux, comme s'ils devenaient plus doux, plus attentifs malgré la lumière alentour. Imperceptiblement, nos visages se rapprochèrent et je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Pour la deuxième fois, nos lèvres s'unirent. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, dans un ultime geste pour le retenir, parce que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas briser le rêve.

Nous dûmes toutefois nous séparés pour reprendre notre souffle. Reita s'accota contre le tronc de l'arbre, et je ramenai ma main sur ma branche. Il me sourit, et ressortit son cahier avant de recommencer à écrire. J'avais l'impression qu'absolument rien ne s'était passé, excepté mon cœur qui battait trop vite, mes mains que je sentais moites et mes idées pêle-mêle dans ma tête.

Avais-je rêvé ça aussi? Depuis le début, tout avait une connotation de cauchemar. Puis, peu à peu, le cauchemar s'était calmé pour devenir un rêve. Non, rien ne s'était calmé. J'avais fini par m'habituer à la présence des zombies, à m'accoutumer à leurs lamentations, aux dangers imminents. Alors le cauchemar avait laissé peu à peu sa place à un rêve. Mais maintenant, c'était plus proche du conte de fée. Nul danger à l'horizon, mon beau prince charmant en train d'écrire… Tout ça était complètement irréel. Complètement et irrévocablement irréel.

Je l'aimais, bon, d'accord. Il fallait que j'arrête de fuir l'évidence à dire que je le détestais et que je me l'avoue en pleine face. Je l'aimais et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne voulais rien y faire. Mais lui… Qui pourrait tomber amoureux de moi, sincèrement? Bon, je ne suis pas le plus laid, mais pas le plus beau. Et puis je suis sûrement l'homme le plus énervant du monde, le plus naïf dans un sens, le plus imbécile et le plus stupide des hommes du monde. Alors que lui était le plus égoïste, le plus intimidant, le plus étrange et le plus effrayant que je connaisse… Quel fameux couple nous étions ensemble…

Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment se nommer couple? Je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais totalement oublié Kai, même si c'était finis entre eux depuis longtemps déjà. C'est vrai que moi ça faisait longtemps que je l'observais de loin, mais je ne croyais pas un jour avoir une telle chance. D'un coup, j'eus envie que ça ne finisse pas là. Que ça continue encore et encore. Qu'on puisse avoir un futur. On pourrait s,Acheter une maison en banlieu de Tokyo. On pourra sans doute retrouver du travail, peut-être cette fois comme membre du staff. On pourrait même fonder une famille en adoptant des gamins. Notre histoire pourrait avoir une fin heureuse, avec un «ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant». Mais je ne savais pas si ma «happy end» était possible à notre histoire.

-Reita… tu crois vraiment qu'on a des chances de s'en sortir?

-Bien sûr! Tu crois qu'on a survécu jusqu'ici pour mourir bêtement? Tout ce à quoi on a survécu…

-Merci, je ne tiens pas spécifiquement à me rappeler de tous les détails…

-En plus, on est armé, maintenant. Pas d'un nombre incroyablement de munition, mais nous sommes déjà relativement plus en sécurités qu'au début. Et nous sommes plus habitués…

-J'avais remarqué. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Si on s'en sort, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre de vie normal.

-Moi non plus. Mais il faudra bien. Et revenir à la normalité ferait du bien. Même si je sais pas si nous on redeviendra normaux. Enfin. La nuit vas bientôt tombée. Dès qu'il fera plus sombre, on redescendra.

-Oui… Nous sommes encore loin de la ville?

-Maximum dix minutes à pied je dirais. Je n'ai vu la ville que de loin, depuis l'attaque. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il en est?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'y suis allé la dernière fois…

Au souvenir de mon dernier séjour en ville, je me sentis mal. Je ne voulais pas vraiment me souvenir de ce que j'y avais fait. Bon, j'avais appris à tirer, et c'était bien, mais je ne tenais absolument pas à me rappeler mon premier tir à bout portant. Et j'avais oublié de me confier à l'église en plus, avec tout ça. J'aurais bien aimé soulagé ma conscience, même si c'était les dernières volontés d'un homme. En poussant un soupir, je me remémorai la ville, ou du moins son paysage. La ville était-elle si délabré, comme les villes dans les films de zombies? Non, pas tant que ça… Elle avait l'air assez normal.

-La ville… ressemblait à ce qu'elle était avant l'attaque. Un peu plus sombre, et plus silencieuse. Bon, c'est vrai, le silence est relatif. Pas de bruit de circulation, pas de bruit, pas d'enfant qui joue… Si je me rappelle bien, il n'y avait aucun jappement, aucun miaulement ou gazouillement d'oiseau, mais je suis plus certain… La ville faisait pensée à une ville fantôme. Complètement vide… si ce n'était les lamentations des zombies et ceux-ci, qui se promenait dans la ville. Les rues étaient assez vides de voiture aussi…

-J'imagine que bon nombre de citadin ont eu le temps de prendre leur voiture et de s'enfuir avant de se faire dévorer.

-Si tu le dis… La ville n'était pas si délabré, quand j'y repense. Quelques fenêtres cassées, quelques portes défoncés… mais pas si pire.

-C'est normal, les zombies n'étaient pas là depuis très longtemps quand tu y es allé. Ils ont du avoir le temps de faire plus de dégâts, maintenant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ressemble à ce qu'on voit dans les films de zombie. En plus, il fait soleil, elle devrait avoir l'air moins macabre.

-Faisait soleil, dis-je d'une vois morne. Puisque nous attendrons que la nuit soit là avant d'y aller.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

-Bien sûr que non! Bon, ok, un peu…

Il rit légèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir en sécurité, dans une situation tout à fait normale. Sauf notre discussion pour le moins anormal, nous aurions pu être un jour comme les autres, dans une ville à dix milles lieu d'ici, tout aussi insouciant qu'il y a 48h. C'était dur de retomber dans notre triste réalité.

-Il nous faudra aussi se reprendre de quoi manger. Je commence à avoir faim.

-Oui, on passera prendre de quoi en allant chercher mes lunettes.

-Est-ce qu'on doit se considérer comme des voleurs?

Il me dévisagea littéralement. Si bien que je me demandai ce que j'avais dit de mal… Il mit un moment avant de se reprendre, et d'éclater de rire. Je ne comprenais pas… Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de drôle, du moins je crois.

-Tu m'as vraiment posé cette question-là?

-Ben oui! Toi qui es si intelligent, tu dois avoir la réponse.

-Ne te fâche pas! C'est juste que tu m'as surpris.

-C'est ça. Alors, la réponse?

- Non, on n'est pas des voleurs. Comment veux-tu que nous survivions sans ça? Si jamais un zombie veut nous poursuivre pour avoir volé son magasin, un bon avocat nous défendra facilement en cours.

-Si on se trouve un avocat non zombifié.

-Parce que tu crois qu'un zombie serait capable d'articuler assez pour t'envoyer en cours? Ruki, je pensais que tu réfléchissais plus que ça!

-Désolé d'être stupide!

-Ruki, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Alors trop tard pour lui. Je grimpai plus haut dans l'arbre et me mit à bouder. Je ne savais pas s'il allait me suivre ou non. Tant mieux s'il ne me suivait pas. Monsieur à bien trop peur pour sa petite personne pour monter me rejoindre. Il pourrait facilement faire diminuer ces chances de survies de moitié juste pour tenter grimper à ma hauteur. Ridicule. Je m'installai contre une branche, proche de la cime de l'arbre. Je regardai tranquillement le ciel se noircir, jusqu'à devenir bleu marin presque noir. Il était temps pour nous de descendre vers la ville. Toutefois je ne bougeai pas. Peut-être que j'attendais de voir apparaître les premières étoiles entre les branches.

Reita commença à grimper, plus lentement que moi. Il devait sûrement être impatient et vouloir se diriger au plus vite vers la ville. Dès que sa tête fut presque à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta.

-Écoute, Ruki, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

-Chut, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses.

-Mais…

-T'inquiète, tu es déjà pardonné.

Il laissa tomber un sourire. Je lui souris. Dommage que je ne sois pas rancunier… Ça pouvait être bien, des fois. D'un bond facile, je descendis quelques branches pour être à sa hauteur. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Fais tout de même attention, je veux pas te voir te blesser en descendants d'un arbre.

-T'inquiète! Même si je me blesse, je me ferai même pas mal!

Je déposai un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres avant de continuer à descendre. Je dus attendre quelques minutes le temps que lui me rejoigne. Ce qu'il pouvait être lent, des fois!

**Fin du chapitre**

Ah, ils sont chous 3 Je les adore 3


End file.
